Young Visitors
by Angel Raye
Summary: The palace is suddenly over-run with children as both the Elysian and Crystal Senshi come back. Will their identities be revealed and can the Senshi keep that secret?
1. The Arrival

I take back what I said about discontinuing the Chibi Senshi stories. I am getting some new ideas. This will be a multi-part story. Just don't look for stories weekly because work and church come first. Anyway I got this idea that the Crystal and Elysian Senshi should come back to the time of the Chibi Senshi. There will be no battles in this story. It will mainly be the Senshi trying to cope with all the children in the palace. The Crystal Senshi will pretty much be the same age they were in their last story but the Elysian are going to be ranging in age from about nine to thirteen. This part is very short. Please review.  
  
Visit my website at www.chibiscout.com. As of right now the site is down but hopefully it will be up again soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi, Elysian and Crystal Senshi belong to me.  
  
Young Visitors   
  
Part One: The Arrival  
  
By  
  
Angel Raye  
  
"Annika hurry up," Raye called. "You're going to be late for school."  
  
"I'm coming Mama," Annika replied as she came out of her room. She grabbed her book bag and slipped her shoes on. "I just can't wait until Saturday."  
  
"I know you're excited about your birthday," Raye pointed out as the two left their chambers. "But that doesn't mean we're going to ignore our responsibilities."  
  
"I know, I know," Annika sighed. She always hated it when her mother started talking about responsibilities. The walked to the palace entrance and saw the other children were already waiting."  
  
"It's about time," Faith retorted. "I was wondering when you were coming."  
  
"Sorry," Annika giggled. "I'm just excited about my birthday."  
  
"You're going to love my present," Gloria chuckled.  
  
"And that means the palace party won't be a total snooze this weekend," Daisy added.  
  
"All right girls off to school," Amy commanded. "You can talk on the way." Everyone kissed their daughters and watched them go.  
  
"They sure are growing up fast," Lita sighed.  
  
"Don't remind me," Raye groaned.   
  
"Whenever I think of Marina and Melody I realize Ariel's not going to be little forever," Amy mused.  
  
"I wonder how they are all doing now," Serenity stated and everyone thought of her future granddaughter and great-granddaughter.  
  
Sailor Venus sighed as she went through the schedule. As the Senshi leader she was responsible for the training of the Chibi Senshi. The hard part was getting everyone scheduled in with different pairs and her mentor and mother. "Let's see," Venus murmured. "Saturn and Chibi Saturn haven't trained together for a couple of weeks so I need to put them down. It has also been a while since Chibi Uranus has trained with me so I had better put them down too."  
  
"Great-grandma," a voice squealed from the door. Venus looked up in astonishment and saw Tiffany.  
  
"Tiffany," she gasped. She held out her arms and the child ran into them. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Just now," Tiffany replied. "We just arrived."  
  
"We..." Venus began.  
  
"All the Chibi Crystal Senshi," Tiffany told her waving her hand toward the door. Venus looked and sure enough there were all the future great-granddaughters of the Senshi.  
  
"What are all of you doing here?" Venus asked in shock.  
  
"I have the note explaining everything right here," Rayna replied as she held it out. Venus took it and read it quickly. "Well this is going to make the scheduling very difficult."  
  
Serenity and Endymion were going over the plans for the palace party with Raye. Since it was for Annika's birthday, Raye got to do the planning. "We'll put up red and purple decorations since those are Annika's favorite colors," Serenity was saying.  
  
"Perfect," Raye replied. "I want it to be a special party for her."  
  
"All of Annika's parties are special as well as the parties for the other children," Endymion pointed out. "I still can't believe that our Small Lady is going to be sixteen in a few months."  
  
"None of us can," Raye stated. She looked at the list in her hands. "These are her favorite foods so the menu is fine."  
  
"What about the guest list," Serenity asked. "Of course all the important people in the Kingdom are going to be here but I want Annika to invite some of her friends too."  
  
"Konyo is on the list," Raye told her. "But don't even think of playing cupid with her. I am not ready for her to go out with a boy yet."  
  
"But Raye," Serenity pouted.  
  
"Oh you have to let her play cupid," a new voice said from the door. "It's what she loves doing." Everyone turned and saw a girl of about thirteen standing at the doorway.  
  
"Who," Serenity began but then they saw the pale pink Odangos and the gold horn on her head. "Chelsea!"  
  
"Hello Grandma," Chelsea walked up to Serenity and hugged her.  
  
"You've grown," Endymion added.  
  
"I'm not a little girl anymore," Chelsea laughed. "But then since everyone here knows who I am it doesn't matter. They can get the know the others now."  
  
"What others," Raye asked.  
  
"The rest of the Elysian Senshi," Chelsea replied as she waved her hand toward the door. Serenity, Endymion and Raye looked up and saw a group of young girls ranging in age from nine to thirteen. "We have been sent here from the future."  
  
"How nice," Raye muttered with a small laugh. "It will be nice getting to know you better."  
  
Before anyone else could say anything Sailor Venus came in. "Your Majesty," she gasped. "We've got visitors."  
  
"We already know," Serenity replied but then she saw who was with her. "Nani!"  
  
"What's wrong," Raye asked and then she too gave a shriek. "What is going on?"  
  
End of Part One... 


	2. Settling In

Here is part two of this series. Enjoy!  
  
Visit my website at www.chibiscout.com. The site is still down but we are trying to find out what's wrong with it. If all fails we can always rebuild it from scratch, which is what we are probably going to do. Please be patient.  
  
Okay here's a chance for everyone to vote on something. Should Tiffany be able to change Celine so that she won't grow up to be an abusive parent or not? Cast your vote everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi, Elysian and Crystal Senshi belong to me.  
  
Young Visitors   
  
Part Two: Settling In  
  
By  
  
Angel Raye  
  
Serenity sat in the conference lounge with Mars, Mercury and Jupiter. Venus was in her office with Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. Serenity had the Elysian Senshi with her while Venus had the Crystal. They were all trying to get answers.   
  
"So you're saying that there is an enemy attacking your time right now and your parents and grandparents don't want you fighting it," Serenity asked as she read the note.  
  
"Yes," Chelsea replied. "I don't know why because Brooke and Hannah are the youngest and they have been Senshi for four years now."  
  
"But," Celine added. "The Original Senshi and the Cosmic Senshi fear we would be in the way. This is the first real battle we've had since all of us became Senshi."  
  
"Well girls you of course will be staying with your families but you are not to reveal your identity to anyone," Mercury told them firmly. "So far we've managed to hide our daughters' futures from them and we'd like to keep it that way. Of course Chelsea's identity is already known."  
  
"We'll keep our mouths shut," Taylor promised. "They told us that before we left."  
  
Mars turned to Brooke. "Your mother's birthday is this week," she said. She then looked up and the others. "You will be coming to the party."  
  
"Oh yes I love a party," Grace gushed shaking back her long blue curls.  
  
Serenity stood up. "We'll have the maids bring some snacks for you. The girls will be home from school soon so we will need to talk to them first before we get you settled. Understand?"  
  
"Yes your majesty," the girls replied in unison.   
  
Meanwhile in the Crystal Senshi sat in Venus's office explaining to Venus, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn why they were here. "But why would your parents send all you back here to train?" asked Venus. "Aren't the training simulations in your time as well?"  
  
"Yes," Rayna replied. "But right now all of the Original Senshi, Cosmic Senshi and Elysian Senshi have been called off on secret business."  
  
"Sailor Venus didn't want us to fall behind on our training since we are still new Senshi," Jasmine added. "So they sent us here to train."  
  
"That does make sense," Saturn admitted. "Even though the timing is lousy."  
  
"Why is it lousy?" Melody asked adjusting her glasses.  
  
"Because the Elysian Senshi are here right now," Neptune replied.  
  
"You mean our moms," Lily asked, her eyes widening. Venus took a quick glance at Tiffany and noticed that her eyes grew large with fear.  
  
"Yes," Uranus told them. "But they are children just like you."  
  
"Their average age is a little older," Neptune added.  
  
"So our moms and grandmas are all kids like us right now," Jasmine concluded. The fear in Tiffany's eyes was immediately replaced with a mixture of relief and triumph.  
  
"Yes," Venus replied. "So you mustn't reveal your identity to anyone."  
  
"We've done it before so we can do it again," Sydney pointed out.  
  
"Good," Venus said. She looked at the clock. "Our girls will be home from school soon. We need to meet with the queen and the other Senshi. Please wait here and we'll be back to get you for introductions."  
  
"Yes Ma'am," the girls all replied. Once the Senshi left the girls turned and looked at Tiffany.  
  
"Hey Tiffany," Giselle called. "Now you can get back at your mother for what she did to you."  
  
"That's dumb," Jasmine retorted. "She's just a kid. She doesn't know what's going to happen."  
  
"Who cares," Ashley snapped fiercely. She fixed her gaze on Tiffany. "I'll slug her a couple of times if you want."  
  
"I don't know," Tiffany murmured, still numb from all that was going on. "I didn't think we would see her here."  
  
"Let's not cause any trouble," Melody pleaded. "This is weird for all of us. Some of us didn't get along that well with our grandmothers the last time. Let's just try to get along with each other."  
  
"In other words we behave," Jasmine added glaring at Ashley and Giselle.  
  
"We'll behave," Ashley promised, crossing her fingers behind her back.  
  
"Oh yes we will," Giselle added with a gleam in her eye.  
  
Once the Chibi Senshi got home from school and introductions were made everyone went with their families. The queen and all of the Senshi had to make up guest beds and rooms for the young visitors.  
  
"Do I have to share my room?" Annika asked in a sulky voice. She wasn't too pleased to see Ashley again and didn't like the fact that she had to share her parents with two other children.  
  
"Well Annika where do you suppose we put both of them?" Raye asked in a tired voice.  
  
"Put them both in the guest room" Annika replied. "Or put one in the shrine."  
  
"Now you know the shrine is not a bedroom," Raye pointed out. "And the guest room is half the size of your room."  
  
"But Mama I like having my own room," Annika whined.  
  
"Young Lady," Raye turned angrily to her daughter. Her tone of voice told Annika that she was pushing it. "I wasn't expecting these two girls to come and visit us. Now I want some cooperation on your part. Either one of them stays with you in your room or you can have the guest room and they stay in your room."  
  
"That's not fair," Annika shrieked as her eyes filled with tears. "It's my room."  
  
"I know it is," Raye replied. "But the guest room is too small to put both girls in there and don't suggest the office because I am not putting a child in a sleeping bag on the floor when there are spare beds around here."  
  
"Okay," Annika mumbled wiping her eyes. "But can Brooke be the one to share with me? She seems nicer than Ashley."  
  
"Of course," Raye told her pulling her daughter into a comforting embrace. "I think you'll like her."  
  
"Aunt Raye," Brooke came forward. "Is there room for us?"  
  
"Of course there is," Raye replied. "Brooke you will stay with Annika and Ashley you get the guest room."  
  
"Hurrah my own room," Ashley squealed and she skipped back to the spare room.  
  
"Come on," Annika took Brooke's hand. "I'll show you which bed you're going to sleep on."  
  
Raye smiled after the two girls and then went into the spare room. Ashley was unpacking. "There is one thing I want to say to you," she told the child."  
  
"Nani," Ashley asked as she pulled out her favorite teddy bear.  
  
"I expect better behavior than the last time you were here," Raye firmly stated. "I don't want to hear other children crying because you were being unkind. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am," Ashley replied crossing her fingers behind her back again.  
  
Ariel glared at Marine and Melody. She remembered Melody from last time she was here. Melody was now about ten. Marina was twelve. "Two more girls who are going to try and be like Mommy," Ariel thought angrily. "Well I won't let them."  
  
"Okay girls," Amy said. "Since Marina is the oldest she gets the pull out sofa in the office,"  
  
"Great," Marina heaved a sigh of relief. She had heard stories of her mischievous mother and didn't want to be a victim of midnight pranks.  
  
"Then I guess we're roommates again," Melody told Ariel.  
  
"Sorry girls but we've never gotten around to making that extra room into a guest room," Amy sighed. "But we never have the time."  
  
"You're a doctor," Marina pointed out.   
  
"Exactly," Amy laughed. "And the free time I have I want to spend with my family."  
  
"Me too," Ariel piped. She then turned to Marina and Melody. "And don't either of you think about acting like my mommy."  
  
"Ariel," Amy scolded. "Be nice. They're our guests. Now let's let these two get settled and you can help me bake some cookies."  
  
"Hurrah," Ariel squealed as she followed her mother into the kitchen.  
  
"She's so kawaii," Melody cooed.  
  
"She's a brat," Marina muttered as she headed toward the office.  
  
"Where are you going to put all of us?" Faith demanded. "There's six children in here now."  
  
"One point for you Sherlock," Hope retorted. Faith glared at her. Hope then turned and looked at Grace. "You look familiar. Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"Of course not," Grace replied with a laugh. She couldn't let Hope know that she was the same Grace who visited her when she was lost in time. Fortunately that was several years ago for Grace. She was now eleven and had grown quite tall. It was still recent for Hope but she had been so sick at that stop that she didn't remember much else.  
  
"Just don't put me in a room that is so girly it's gross," Sydney begged.  
  
"And what's wrong with girl stuff?" Chasity asked.  
  
"It's yucky," Taylor replied.  
  
"All right Minna," Haruka called and the girls stopped the discussion.  
  
"Since Grace and Taylor are the same age and they're cousins then they can sleep in the guest room," Michiru stated. "We finished decorating it so it is all ready."  
  
"Sydney and I are cousins too," Chasity pointed out.  
  
"I know," Michiru replied. "You two will be in the music room."  
  
"You both slept there the last time so it should be familiar to you," Michiru told them. "Now how about getting settled and then we can go shopping? Annika's birthday is this weekend and none of us have gotten her anything yet."  
  
"Oh I love shopping," Grace squealed as she dashed toward the guest room.  
  
"Me too," Chasity called as she and Hope went into the music room.  
  
"We just got here and we already have to go shopping," Taylor muttered.  
  
"Oh joy," Sydney grumbled. She and Faith followed Chasity and Hope into the music room.  
  
"What did we do to get landed with six children?" Haruka groaned.  
  
"I don't know," Michiru sighed. "But we love challenges and it looks like we've got a big one."  
  
There were no problems settling into the Royal Chambers, Saturn Quarters, Jupiter Quarters and Pluto Quarters. There were enough rooms in the Queen's Chambers so that thirteen-year-old Chelsea and eight year old Rayna each got their own rooms like Rini. Although Hannah and Giselle were both nine Hotaru decided to put Hannah, who looked a lot gentler, in with Madelyn and Giselle by herself in the guest room. Daisy didn't mind sharing her room with Lily while thirteen year old Violet got the guest room. Since Rose was also thirteen Setsuna decided to put her in the guest room and have Jasmine share with Maggie. So aside from the shock and surprise of receiving the visitors there weren't any problems.  
  
All was not easy in Venus's quarters. Mina wasn't sure how Tiffany would react to having her mother's younger self here. All of the Senshi and the Queen discussed their concerns about the situation and agreed that they should just keep a close eye on both Celine and Tiffany.  
  
"Where is everyone going to stay?" Gloria asked. She was glad to see Tiffany again but she was wondering who Celine was.   
  
"I want to stay with you," Tiffany immediately stated. "There's no way I am sharing a room with my mother."  
  
"Is that all right with you Gloria?" Mina asked. She had thought that was a good idea. Tiffany was eight and Gloria was almost ten but it would be better for Tiffany to be close to someone. Celine was ten and therefore the oldest. She should get her own room. Also Mina didn't know what kind of child Celine was yet. She only knew what kind of adult she was going to become.  
  
"That's fine," Gloria said. She looked at Celine. "Is that okay with you?"  
  
"I don't mind," Celine muttered. She felt a little left out but it was obvious that Gloria and Tiffany got along.   
  
"Then let me show you the guest room," Mina placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and steered her toward the guest room. Celine saw the guest room and gasped.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful," she cried. The room was cheerful with yellow walls and a yellow flowered comforter on the bed. There were curtains to match. "I love this room. I promise I'll keep it clean."  
  
Despite her misgivings toward Celine, Mina found herself smiling. "I'm glad you like it," she stated. "Make yourself at home." She left the room and headed back into the living room. She sat down and reminded herself, "She's only ten. She hasn't become that abusive parent yet."  
  
After Mina left the guest room Celine's face lost its smile. She reached into her bag and pulled out her favorite stuffed horse. "It's the same here," she told it. "In my time Grandma and the Original Senshi all look at me funny and they do the same thing here. Not only that but there are other children here. I don't know who they are but they all look at me like they hate me. Why do they do that?" A knock at the door got her attention. Celine looked up and saw Tiffany at the door. "Hi," Celine greeted her. "Have you unpacked?"  
  
Tiffany marched up to her. Celine was shocked to see such strong hatred in her eyes. "I want you to stay away from me while I am here," she ordered. "Don't even try to be my friend." With that she turned around and stalked out of the room leaving a shocked Celine behind.   
  
To be continued. 


	3. Birthday Bash

Here is part three of this series. Thank you for all the reviews.  
  
It looks like the site is pretty much gone. We are looking into rebuilding it again. So keep sending pictures and they will be added to a new a better-looking site.  
  
I am still taking votes on whether Tiffany should change Celine or not.   
  
I am making a change that I really should have made a long time ago. Since I joined the Baptist church I use the Bible as a frame of reference for living. It clearly states that homosexuality is wrong. Although I never really officially made Michiru and Haruka a married couple a lot of people saw it that way. Fortunately a lot of my stories don't establish them as a married couple. I actually heard somewhere that Naoko Tekeuchi didn't intend for them to be lesbians. Anyway because of my religious beliefs, from now on Michiru and Haruka are just the best of friends raising children together because they haven't found their soul mates yet. Haruka is still tomboyish. I won't change the original characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi, Elysian and Crystal Senshi belong to me.  
  
Young Visitors   
  
Part Three: Birthday Bash  
  
By  
  
Angel Raye  
  
That first evening at dinner was pretty hectic with twenty-seven children ranging in age from six to fifteen. They had to set up an extra table and decided to put the older children at it. Afterwards everyone crowded into the living room to visit. Celine took the opportunity to confide to Chelsea about her encounter with Tiffany. "I don't know why Chelsea," she stated. "I've never seen this girl in my life and she seems to really hate me."  
  
"What did she say to you Celine?" Chelsea asked gently.  
  
"She told me not to try and make friends with her and to stay away from her," Celine replied. Then she added, "And my grandmother and the other original Senshi look at me strangely here too. To top it off I've noticed that these other girls are looking at me like they hate me."  
  
"Oh Celine," Chelsea put an arm around the younger girl. "Don't get upset. You know all of us love you. Just remember that."  
  
"Okay," Celine murmured sadly.  
  
"Cheer up," Chelsea told her. "If you need to talk you can come to me."  
  
"Thank you," Celine replied and she hugged Chelsea.  
  
A sudden squeal of terror stopped the lively chatter in the room. Everyone looked up and saw that Gloria and Ashley had dropped a jar full of bugs on Grace and Brooke. "Get these things off of me," Brooke wailed.  
  
"Please," Grace cried in terror.  
  
"Gloria," Mina cried as she got up. "I am not in the mood for this tonight."  
  
"Ashley what did we talk about?" Raye asked as she grabbed the child's arm. Mina and Raye dragged the two troublemakers away. Greg, Haruka, and Chad started getting the bugs off the two terrified girls.  
  
"Hey," Sydney shouted. "That's my bug collection."  
  
"You have a bug collection," Michiru exclaimed. When Sydney nodded she gave a loud groan. This was going to be a trying time.  
  
The adults were relieved when the last child went to bed that evening. Most of them were tired and fell asleep right away. However, a few of them lay awake worrying about something. Celine was still upset at how Tiffany and her friends seemed to dislike her. Sydney was angry because her bug collection was used to play a joke and now she didn't have it anymore since Michiru insisted on getting rid of it. She was plotting ways to get back at Gloria and Ashley. Maybe Lily would help.  
  
Brooke was also lying awake. She was worrying about something that had been on her mind since she arrived. She finally got up and went into the living room. Chad was asleep in front of the television. Brooke had been so glad to see him. Her grandfather died when she was only five so it was nice seeing him again even though he didn't know who she was. Brooke quietly crept over to the door that led to the shrine. Raye was knelt down in front of the fire chanting. Brooke watched her for a minute and then quietly walked up behind her. "Grandma," she whispered. Raye snapped out of her concentration and turned around with an annoyed look on her face. She didn't like to be interrupted in the middle of a fire reading. "Sorry Grandma," Brooke murmured. "I didn't mean to bother you."  
  
"That's okay Brooke," Raye assured her as the annoyance left her face. "Please don't call me Grandma. I'm not ready to be called that yet."  
  
"All right," Brooke replied.   
  
"So what's wrong?" Raye asked pushing a stray lock of hair out of Brooke's eyes.  
  
"I can't sleep," Brooke admitted. "I have something on my mind."  
  
"What is it?" Raye asked.  
  
"My mom's birthday this weekend," Brooke told her. "I know what to get her as an adult but not as a child."  
  
Raye laughed. "Is that all you're worrying about?" Brooke nodded her head. "Well tell you what. Tomorrow Annika has training tomorrow after school. Why don't I take you and Ashley out shopping? There's this one shop Annika just loves and we can definitely find something for the two of you to get her."  
  
"That sounds great," Brooke exclaimed. "I knew you could help."  
  
"That's what I'm here for," Raye replied. She leaned over and kissed Brooke on the cheek. "Now get some sleep. We have to enroll all of you in school tomorrow so it is going to be a big day for all of us."  
  
"Goodnight," Brooke called as she headed back to the bedroom. Raye was left pondering how crazy it was going to be the next day.  
  
The next day was crazy with enrolling eighteen extra children in school. Chelsea, Rose, and Violet all were enrolled at the junior high Rini attended. The rest of them were enrolled at the elementary school with the others. Marina was enrolled in sixth grade. Taylor and Grace were both put in the fifth grade with Daisy and Maggie. Jasmine, Melody and Celine were all put in the fourth grade. Sydney, Brooke, Hannah, Lily and Giselle were all put in third grade. Rayna and Tiffany were put in second grade. Chasity was put in the first grade and Ashley was put in kindergarten.   
  
At lunch Annika was showing Brooke around. She didn't know why but she felt a strong connection with this other girl. "It's like I've seen her before," Annika thought, not knowing that she had.  
  
"Well, well there's the crybaby," a sneering voice from behind her said. Annika froze in her tracks. She turned around and saw Miyaki standing there. "Where are your bodyguards?"  
  
"Go away," Annika whispered as tears sprung into her eyes.  
  
"That's right crybaby," Miyaki laughed. "Go ahead and cry."  
  
"Why don't you shut up?" Brooke asked angrily. Unlike her mother she never had problems standing up for herself or her friends. She had heard many stories about Miyaki and had always wanted to tell the brat off.  
  
"Oh so you're the new protector," Miyaki sneered. "You know you look a bit like crybaby so how come you're not one?"  
  
"So I can help people like Annika," Brooke snapped. She stepped forward. "So are you going to leave her alone or not?"  
  
Miyaki hesitated. She wasn't sure if Brooke was the type to use physical means to help her friends but she decided not to take the chance. "Later crybaby," she taunted and walked away.  
  
Annika turned to Brooke. "Arigato," she whispered.  
  
"Hey it's okay," Brooke replied. "You just stick with me. I'm a nice person but I hate bullies and I don't let them pick on sensitive people like you." Annika giggled. "Now where does the art club meet? I love art and may join the club." Annika smiled and continued showing Brooke around.  
  
Nearby Ashley had witnessed the incident with Miyaki and decided she was going to do something to teach that bully a lesson.  
  
Celine felt a little miserable in school. None of the Elysian Senshi or the Chibi Senshi were in the fourth grade with her. The only girls from the palace in her grade were Melody and Jasmine and they stuck together. Celine wished she were either in the third grade with Hannah and Brooke or the fifth grade with Taylor and Grace. But no such luck. During lunch she tried to make friends with Melody and Jasmine but failed.   
  
"May I sit with you?" she asked Melody and Jasmine hoping they would let her. But then she saw the looks on their faces and knew she was out of luck.  
  
"Go away," Melody told her rudely.  
  
"We don't want you here," Jasmine added.  
  
"Why not?" Celine asked. "I don't even know you. Why do you two hate me?"  
  
"You'll find out one day," Melody snapped.  
  
Celine's face fell. "I thought you two looked like nice people."  
  
"We are," Jasmine told her. "To other nice people."  
  
"What did I do to make you hate me?" Celine asked softly.  
  
"Just go away," Melody ordered. "And don't bother us again."  
  
Sadly Celine walked away. She was also puzzled. Why did these other girls hate her so much?  
  
After school Raye took Brooke and Ashley shopping like she promised. With Annika in training that afternoon it was easy for the three of them to sneak off. Raye took them to Annika's favorite shop. "Annika loves this place," Raye informed the two girls. "She could spend her entire allowance here if she could. I have to make her budget her allowance so that she only spends a certain amount here."  
  
"Wow she likes it that much!" Brooke exclaimed. She looked around and immediately could see why her mother liked this shop. Her tastes were similar and she fell in love with the place. There were stuffed animals, stickers, stationery and many other things. Brooke felt she could spend hours here.  
  
"Let's hurry and make our selections girls," Raye ordered. "We want to get back to the palace before Annika finishes practice. She'll have a fit if she knew we went shopping without her."  
  
"Hai," Brooke and Ashley replied and they looked around the shop. After some debating Brooke finally selected a transparent bag that had a stuffed cat, mini notebook, stickers and some decorative pencils. Ashley chose a stationery set with a rainbow on it.  
  
"Good choices girls," Raye told them. "I know Annika will like those."  
  
"Are we going back to the palace now," Brooke asked.  
  
"I just have to stop at the office supply store first," Raye replied. "It'll only take a minute." Ashley gave a silent sigh. She was fed up with shopping and just wanted to go back to the palace. In the store she began poking around. A voice suddenly caught her attention. She looked around and saw Miyaki with her friend, Nozomi.  
  
"I think my mom needs this type of paper," Miyaki was saying. Ashley didn't wait to hear the Nozomi's reply. She ran to the aisle that had scissors and grabbed a pair. Ripping it out of the packet she ran back to where Miyaki was. She was pleased to see that Miyaki was leaning against some shelves. Ashley quietly slipped her body on the bottom shelf and began to scoot herself over to Miyaki. Her small size made it easy for her to move. When she got behind Miyaki she carefully took hold of the girl's skirt. Then she carefully began cutting. Miyaki and Nozomi were so busy talking they didn't even notice. Ashley cut up one side and down the other and then removed the piece of the skirt. Miyaki was completely unaware that her underwear was now in full view. Ashley stayed still and watched as the two girls walked away. Once they were out of sight Ashley slipped out of her hiding place and went to find Raye and Brooke.  
  
"Young Lady where were you?" Raye asked. "We've been ready to go."   
  
"Gomen," Ashley replied. "I just saw something I wanted to see."  
  
A scream of embarrassment stopped the conversation. Raye, Brooke and Ashley looked around and saw Miyaki trying desperately to hide her underwear. People around her were laughing. "Hey I know her," Brooke exclaimed. "She's the one who was picking on Annika today."  
  
"She always picks on Annika," Raye sighed. "It looks like she's getting something she deserves. I wonder how a big piece of her skirt was taken out like that."  
  
"I don't know," Brooke replied. They left the store together, not noticing Ashley whose face was almost purple from trying to keep from laughing.  
  
"So you really think you can teach me how to stand up to Miyaki?" Annika asked Brooke doubtfully. In the last couple of days Annika had been able to figure out that Brooke was a sweet child but didn't allow anyone to pick on her.   
  
"Of course I can," Brooke replied smoothing out her princess gown. It was Annika's birthday and they were ready for the palace party. "It's nice of Gloria, Faith and the others to stand up for you but you need to learn to do it yourself."  
  
"Mama is always telling me that," Annika sighed. "But it's so hard."  
  
"Your mother is right Annika," Stardust piped up from Annika's lap. "You do need to stand up for yourself."  
  
"Well never fear," Brooke assured Annika. "I'll teach you so that Miyaki will never bother you again."  
  
"That would be great," Annika exclaimed eagerly.  
  
"That would be great," Stardust echoed. "I would love to see the look on that brat's face when Annika does stand up to her."  
  
"So would I," Brooke giggled.  
  
"Do I have to dress in this get up?" Ashley whined as she came into the room with Raye and Chad. Raye was trying to brush the girl's hair.  
  
"It won't kill you for a few hours," Raye told her. She looked over the three girls. "All of you look very pretty. Let's remember how to behave."  
  
"I will Mama," Annika sighed. She got this speech before every palace party, even the ones in her honor.  
  
"I know you will," Raye replied. "I'm talking to the other two."  
  
"I'll behave," Brooke promised.  
  
"So will I," Ashley added.  
  
"Then let's go," Chad exclaimed. He took Raye's arm and together they headed down to the palace ballroom.  
  
The party was in full swing. With it being a party to honor one of the children it wasn't as dull as some of the other parties but it also wasn't as exciting as children only party that afternoon. Annika was thrilled that Konyo had come to the party. Raye noticed Brooke looking at him intently. "Is he your father?" Raye asked.  
  
"No," Brooke replied. "I just heard a lot about him. He was Mama's boyfriend when she was in high school but they broke up when she went to college. They stayed good friends for years though."  
  
"That's good," Raye murmured wondering who Brooke's father was. She felt a little guilty now that she had a glimpse of Annika's high school years since Pluto always told them not to pry too much into the future.  
  
"Intriguing isn't it?" Kadiri Mishima stated as she came up next to Raye.  
  
"Nani," Raye asked. She looked at her daughter's mysterious teacher.  
  
"Finding more out about your daughter's future," Kadiri replied.  
  
"It is," Raye sighed. She glanced up at Kadiri again. "I guess you know who all of these young visitors are."  
  
"I do," Kadiri confirmed. "But don't worry I won't tell the girls."  
  
"I know you won't," Raye replied as she and Kadiri headed toward the queen.  
  
Meanwhile Celine was trying to talk to Tiffany. In the last couple of days the younger child either ignored her or snapped at her. Celine was feeling pretty unhappy and wanted to badly get home. "Why can't we be friends?" Celine asked Tiffany.  
  
"Because I don't want us to be," Tiffany snapped.   
  
"What did I ever do to you?" Celine asked feeling her own temper rise. "I don't even know you and yet you hate me. Since we're both staying with the same people I thought we could at least get along."  
  
"Well that won't happen," Tiffany shouted, years of bottled up anger coming to the surface. "I don't want you coming near me and I don't want you to talk to me."  
  
"Girls," Amy came up. She had been keeping a close eye on Tiffany for the last couple of days and had seen how the girl was directing her anger at her young mother. Amy felt sorry for Celine who had no idea what was going on. "This is a party honoring Annika. We don't want any arguments."  
  
"Sorry Aunt Amy," Tiffany replied. She shot another glare at Celine and then headed over to Rayna.  
  
"Calm down," Amy quietly told Celine. "Tiffany is just a very angry young lady."  
  
"But she seems to really hate me," Celine protested. "And I don't know why."  
  
"I'll talk to Tiffany and Mina," Amy promised. She gave the girl's shoulder a pat. "Just hang in there."  
  
"Thank you," Celine replied gratefully and she went off to find Brooke.  
  
Celine wasn't the only one who was having problems. Marina found her seven-year-old mother to be very trying at times. "She's kawaii but she can be such a terror," Marina was telling Grace and Taylor. "I've never seen anyone go from sweet to impish as quickly as she does. Grandmother was never kidding when she told me how she would have to tan Mom's hide sometimes."  
  
"What does she do?" Taylor asked.  
  
"Melody was trying to mother her and she has made it perfectly clear only Grandmother can be her mother," Marina replied. "Well Mom had Luna P with her and used it to tie her to her bed."  
  
"Oh no," Grace laughed. "Mama has told me many stories about how Aunt Ariel used Luna P for stuff like that."  
  
"So what happened next?" asked Taylor thoroughly enjoying this story.  
  
"I tried to get Melody free but Luna P knows how to make good knots and Mom refused to release Melody," Marina groaned. "I wanted to strangle the brat."  
  
"Did you free her?" Grace asked.  
  
"No Grandmother got home and wore Mom out," Marina informed them. "Then Melody was released."  
  
"Maybe Ariel will do something tonight," Taylor stated. "Luna P is with her again."  
  
"Don't count on it," Marina replied. "Grandmother gave her a very stern warning before we came tonight."  
  
"Bummer," Taylor sighed.  
  
"I can't believe it," Gloria was griping as she wandered up and down the dessert table with Celine. "Why can't they have coconut cream pie? I love coconut cream pie."  
  
"Maybe because Annika doesn't," Celine suggested. "And it's her party."  
  
"You're right," Gloria sighed. "I tried to talk Annika into having it added to the menu but she said no." She looked around and then her eyes began to gleam. "Oh Ariel," she called walking over to the younger child.  
  
"Um maybe you shouldn't because the gift opening is about to begin," Celine pleaded but Gloria ignored her. Celine shook her head and went to join Brooke. Annika was sitting in the guest of honor chair preparing to open her gifts. She had already opened individual gifts from the children that afternoon. Now were the special gifts from each family and guest. She began opening the gift by the Jupiter family. "Oh it's kawaii," Annika gushed as she pulled out a teddy bear dressed as a Mars Senshi made by Lita herself. "Arigato."  
  
The Royal family had given her a necklace with the Mars symbol hanging from it. A bigger surprise was that the Venus family gave her some earrings to match. Annika excitedly went through her gifts as clothing, toys, books and jewelry piled up. The last gift came from Raye and Chad. They had already given her a new dress, a stuffed cat, some craft supplies and a couple of books earlier. This was a special gift. At the top of the box was a small jewelry case. Annika opened it and saw a ring and matching earrings. "They're so pretty," Annika squealed.  
  
"They're your birthstone," Raye explained. "Keep going. There's something bigger in that box." Annika dug around and found what looked like a photograph book. Annika opened it to the first page and saw a picture of herself as a newborn. "It's a Memory book I've put together for you," Raye explained. Annika thumbed through it and saw various pictures of her growing up. "There are still blank pages so we can keep adding to it as you continue to grow."  
  
"Arigato Mama, Daddy," Annika cried as she flung herself into Raye's arms.  
  
"Happy Birthday Princess," Chad told her and he kissed his daughter on head.  
  
"Has anyone seen Gloria?" Mina suddenly asked.  
  
"And Ariel?" Amy added looking around. Celine was relieved that she hadn't seen where Gloria had gone.  
  
"No telling with those two," Greg groaned.  
  
"Excuse me Lady Mercury and Lady Venus," one of the servants came over. "But I believe these two belong to you." Everyone looked and saw Ariel and Gloria, sticky with some kind of dessert.  
  
"What were you two up too?" Mina demanded.  
  
"They used that thing," the servant stated gesturing toward Luna P. "To make some coconut cream pie and they were just having a feast in the kitchen."  
  
"What did we talk about?" Amy angrily asked Ariel as she dragged her away.  
  
"Told you," Marina muttered to Grace and Taylor.  
  
"Honestly Gloria can't you even behave at your best friend's party?" Mina sighed.  
  
"She didn't have my favorite dessert so we got some of our own," Gloria muttered.  
  
"Let's go," Mina took her by the arm, stated her apologies to everyone and led Gloria away. Brooke looked over at her future mother to make sure she wasn't upset. Annika's eyes looked disappointed until Konyo came over with his gift.  
  
"Happy Birthday Annika," he told her holding out a gift. "I wanted mine to the last one."  
  
"Arigato," Annika squealed. She opened the gift and saw teddy bear. "Oh it's so kawaii."  
  
"Remember the tradition," Konyo reminded her.  
  
"Of course," Annika giggled. "His name is Konyo."  
  
{Author's Note: Japanese tradition. See Card captor Sakura for more details}  
  
"At least it isn't an engagement ring," Chad heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"She's only nine," Raye reminded him but she also felt the same relief.  
  
"Arigato Minna," Annika called. "This has been the best birthday ever."  
  
"You say that every year," Hope teased.  
  
"I know and it's always true," Annika giggled.  
  
"Happy Birthday my darling," Raye pulled Annika into her arms.   
  
"And many more," Chad added. Everyone else gave their birthday wishes as the party wrapped up.  
  
That night Brooke woke up suddenly. She looked over at Annika's bed and saw that it was empty. She got up and crept over to Raye and Chad's room and peeked in. Annika was snuggled up against Raye sound asleep. There was a happy look on her face. Brooke smiled. "Happy Birthday Mama," she whispered as she quietly withdrew from the room.  
  
End of Part Three. 


	4. Babysitting Blues

Here is part four. I hope you enjoy it. Just a warning for Chibi Mercury fans; Ariel is a real brat in this part.  
  
In response to some of the comments made regarding what I am making Haruka and Michiru. I'm sorry if I offend anyone but I have to stand up for what I believe in. Recently my cousins sent out an e-mail rejoicing in the celebration of gay/lesbian marriages being performed in Cambridge, Massachusetts. I had e-mailed back telling them I don't support that decision. If I had said that then continued to make Haruka and Michiru lesbians in my stories then I would be hypocritical. So my decision stays. It doesn't mean that I would disown any family members or friends who became gay/lesbians. I just wouldn't support their way of living. That was a small part of the story anyway. My stories do not focus on their relationship too much. Besides I don't think this is as bad as those who make all the Senshi lesbians or sluts or pair Usagi off with Prince Diamond. Those who have decided to stop reading my stories just because of that one adjustment I made which isn't even a big part of the story then it is their loss. I still love Sailor Moon and am a big fan but not because of Haruka and Michiru's relationship.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi, Elysian and Crystal Senshi belong to me.  
  
Young Visitors   
  
Part Four: Babysitting Blues  
  
By  
  
Angel Raye  
  
The Senshi and Knights were all gathered in the conference room. Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion had called a sudden meeting. They were all hoping a new enemy wasn't appearing. "Arigatou Minna for coming on such short notice," Serenity announced as she sat down.  
  
"Is everything all right your Majesty," Mina asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Everything's fine," Serenity assured them. "I just had to announce that our presence is requested at a formal function being held tonight."  
  
"The children too," asked Amy.  
  
"No not the children," Endymion replied.  
  
"We can't ask Palla and Ves to baby-sit all of them," Hotaru protested. "There are twenty-seven children here. That's way too many."  
  
"You forget we have quite a few who are old enough to be babysitters," Lita reminded her. We'll just put Palla and Ves where there aren't any teens or pre-teens."  
  
"In that case I need one since my two oldest are nine," Raye spoke up.  
  
"And I need one since my oldest is also nine," Hotaru added.  
  
"My oldest is ten so I could really use one too," Mina pointed out.  
  
"Do you think Taylor and Grace could handle all of ours," Michiru asked Haruka. "They're only eleven."  
  
"They both seem very responsible and three of the others are nine," Haruka replied. "Chasity is the only one who is really young."  
  
"All right so we won't need one," Michiru stated.  
  
"I won't either," Lita added. She looked around. "And I think Serenity, Amy and Setsuna will be all right since they have twelve and thirteen year olds with them. Rini is fifteen so she hasn't needed a sitter for years."  
  
"That's still three families and two sitters," Raye pointed out.  
  
"How about this," Serenity suggested. "Why don't Mina and Asai send Tiffany to us and Rini can watch her and Rayna? Then I can send Chelsea to be with Gloria and Celine. That way Palla can go to Raye's and Ves can go to Hotaru's."  
  
"That sounds good to me," Mina agreed.   
  
"Me too," Raye added and Hotaru nodded in agreement.  
  
"Then it's settled," Endymion stated. "The Royal Limos will be ready at six tonight"  
  
"We'll be there," Lita replied and the meeting adjourned. Everyone began talking. Amy moved over to Mina. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"What is it," Mina asked in concern when she saw the serious look in Amy's eyes.  
  
"I've seen how Tiffany is with Celine," Amy replied. "She is very cruel to her."  
  
"Can you blame her?" Mina asked. "After all look at what her mother did to her."  
  
"That's not the point," Amy told her. "Right now Celine is a child who has no idea what she will become. Maybe the Crystal Senshi and some of the Original Senshi see her as an abusive parent but right now all I see is a little girl who is hurt, confused and bewildered. My heart goes out to her. As the palace physician I have to look out for the physical and mental health of everyone in this palace, these young visitors included. Celine doesn't deserve the treatment she is getting."  
  
Mina felt guilty. She too had been very distant with Celine. Amy immediately saw the guilty look. "You too?" she asked. Mina nodded her head. "Mina, she's your grandchild."  
  
"You didn't have Tiffany staying with you and climbing into your bed many nights because of what Celine did to her," Mina pointed out.  
  
"No but I sat with that child in therapy and heard many things," Amy replied. "Mina right now Celine isn't that monster we heard so much about. She's just a child who if you ask me is the most levelheaded of all the Venus Senshi. She needs you to love her right now, not push her away."  
  
"You're right," Mina sighed. "I'll change my attitude toward her and I'll talk to Tiffany."  
  
"Good," Amy said. "Be sure that you do. I'll be checking in with that." She looked at her watch. "I guess I had better finish wrapping things up in my office so I can go to this function tonight and I have to give Ariel a very stern warning before I leave. She has been behaving very badly since Marina and Melody have arrived."  
  
"At least she's back to her old self again," Mina pointed out.  
  
"True," Amy sighed. "But it's tiring."  
  
"I fully understand," Mina laughed thinking about her own mischievous child.  
  
"Baby-sit!" Marina cried. "Do you know what you're asking me to do?"  
  
"Melody can help you," Amy told her. "She has younger siblings and she is very mature."  
  
"Yes I'll help," Melody echoed.  
  
"I'm not worried about her," Marina muttered as she glanced at Ariel.  
  
"I'll deal with her," Amy promised. She turned a stern eye on her daughter. "Young Lady you are to be on your best behavior tonight. If there are any problems then you will be punished and a spanking is only going to be a part of that. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Mommy," Ariel replied.  
  
"I mean it Ariel," Amy told her. "I don't want any problems at all." She glanced over at Luna P who was hovering near Ariel. "I think that should go back to Rini tonight."  
  
"It's mine for one more night," Ariel protested. "Please let me keep it."  
  
"No please take it away," Marina begged.  
  
"You shut up," Ariel snapped angrily.  
  
"Ariel," Amy sternly said and Ariel closed her mouth. "It's going back tonight. I don't trust you with this right now."  
  
"Thank you," Marina heaved a breath of relief. Ariel only glared at her and then pouted. Now what was she going to do tonight?  
  
It was almost time to go and Michiru and Haruka had all six children lined up according to height with Taylor as the tallest and Chasity as the smallest. "All right where are the phone numbers?" Michiru asked.  
  
"On the counter by the phone in the kitchen," all the children recited together.  
  
"Who's in charge?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Taylor and Grace," the four younger children stated.  
  
"Good," Michiru replied. "Now girls I don't want to come back and find these chambers a mess, the snack food all gone and my make-up gotten into. Do you all understand?"  
  
"Yes Michiru-mama," all the children replied. Michiru and Haruka kissed the girls good-bye and then left.  
  
"All right Minna," Taylor called. "Grace and I are in charge so you have to do what we tell you to do."  
  
"Not if you're going to be bossy," Sydney pointed out.   
  
"I'm going to Michiru-mama's dressing table," Chasity called.  
  
"Why?" asked Grace.  
  
"I want to put on her make-up," Chasity replied.  
  
"We're not allowed," Hope immediately interjected.  
  
"I'll wash it off so she'll never know," Chasity stated.  
  
"In that case I'm coming too," Hope followed the little girl into the room.  
  
"I'd better go and keep an eye on them," Grace announced as she followed them.  
  
"She's going to be putting it on too," Taylor informed the others. Faith nodded in agreement.  
  
"Where did Sydney go?" Taylor asked Faith.  
  
"I think she went into her room," Faith replied. They went into the room Sydney was sharing with Chasity. Sydney was getting something out from under the bed. "What are you doing Sydney?" Faith asked.  
  
"Getting out my frog collection," Sydney replied.  
  
"I didn't know you had a frog collection," Taylor exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't," Sydney told them. "I just collected them today."  
  
"Where?" Faith asked. "It's February."  
  
"I know," Sydney replied. "I got some from the pet store and I found some at the creek."  
  
"Michiru-mama isn't going to like this," Taylor pointed out.  
  
"That's why she isn't going to know," Sydney firmly told them. She opened the box. "Uh oh."  
  
"What do you mean 'uh oh'?" Taylor asked.  
  
"They're gone," Sydney replied.  
  
"So I get to spend the night with Rayna?" Tiffany asked in an excited voice as Mina walked her to the queen's chambers.  
  
"Yes," Mina replied, smiling at the little girl's excitement.  
  
"Hurrah!" Tiffany squealed in delight.  
  
"Sweetie, I don't want to put a damper on your excitement but I do need to talk to you about something," Mina stated remembering her conversation with Amy.  
  
"About what," Tiffany asked.  
  
"Celine," Mina replied.  
  
"Why," Tiffany asked with a scowl on her face.  
  
"I know how you feel about her as an adult and I don't blame you," Mina told her. "But right now she is a child who has no clue what type of person she is going to become. Right now she's miserable because of the treatment she is getting from you and the other Crystal Senshi. I think you all need to back off and treat her nicely."  
  
"Never," Tiffany snapped.  
  
"Tiffany I know this is hard for you but you have to give the child a chance," Mina began.  
  
"Why should I?" Tiffany shouted angrily. "She never gave me a chance as my mother so I am not going to give her a chance."  
  
"Tiffany," Mina began kneeling down to her level.  
  
"No I won't be nice to her," Tiffany yelled as tears formed in her eyes. Mina didn't say anymore. She pulled the child into her arms and held her. "We'll talk about this another time," she told her softly.  
  
Just then the door to the queen's chambers opened and Rayna came flying out. "Tiffany," she squealed. "We're going to have so much fun tonight."  
  
"I know," Tiffany replied quickly rubbing the tears off her face. She gave Mina a kiss and then followed Rayna inside. Serenity, Endymion and Rini met Mina at the door. "Are you ready to keep up with those two?" Mina asked the young princess.  
  
"Yes," Rini replied. "Rayna is a bit energetic but she's a good kid and so is Tiffany."  
  
"Well good luck Sweetie," Serenity kissed her daughter good-bye. "Those two are to be in bed by ten tonight. Since they are having a sleepover I'll waive the usual bedtime rules."  
  
"Very well Mom," Rini replied. "Have fun tonight." With that the door to the Royal Chambers closed and the royal couple and Mina headed down toward the palace entrance.  
  
Ariel was bored. Amy had kept her promise to Marina and sent Luna P back to Rini. She also put Ariel's chemistry set away since she and Greg were going to be out tonight. Marina was on the computer doing research for an end of the school year report she had to do.   
  
{Author's Note: The school year in Japan ends around the end of February.}  
  
"Why don't you read Ariel?" Moonbeam suggested.  
  
"I don't want too," Ariel muttered. "I think Mommy was mean to agree with Marina about Luna P."  
  
"She did have a point though," Moonbeam reminded her. "You do get into more trouble with Luna P around."  
  
"Oh don't be such a sourpuss," Ariel grumbled.  
  
"Sourpuss," Moonbeam asked as Ariel's communicator beeped.  
  
"Ariel," Madelyn's voice came on the communicator. "Ves told me you could come over for a while. Would you like too?"  
  
"Yes," Ariel replied. "I'll be right over."  
  
"Ves said to check with Marina first," Madelyn told her.  
  
"I will," Ariel told her. "I'll be there in a minute." She signed off and then turned to Moonbeam. "Let's go. We can have some fun tonight."  
  
"If Marina will let you," Moonbeam pointed out as he followed Ariel into the office.  
  
"I'm going to Madelyn's for a while," Ariel told Marina.  
  
"I don't think so," Marina told her.  
  
"Why not?" Ariel asked angrily.  
  
"Because your parents didn't say anything about you going to someone else's tonight," Marina replied. "I'm responsible for you tonight and I say no."  
  
"Just for a little while," Ariel pleaded.  
  
"No," Marina firmly replied. "Now stop bothering me about it. I've got work to do."  
  
"Marina," Melody came in with her math book. "I'm having trouble with this math problem. Could you help me?"  
  
"Sure, let's take a look," Marina stated as Melody opened her math book. Ariel sulked and left the room with Moonbeam.  
  
"Not fair," Ariel grumbled. "I just want to go over for a little while."  
  
"Well you heard her Ariel," Moonbeam told her. "You have to listen to her and you don't have Luna P to trap them, thank goodness."  
  
"I may not have Luna P but I do have an idea," Ariel exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh no," Moonbeam groaned as he followed her. Ariel opened one of the drawers and pulled out some keys. "Ariel no! You will get into huge trouble."  
  
"This key will lock both of them in the room," Ariel stated, ignoring Moonbeam. "Then I can go to Madelyn's."  
  
"Ariel please don't do this," Moonbeam begged. "Your parents will be furious."  
  
"Don't be a spoilsport," Ariel told him as she headed back to the office. She peeked in and saw Marina busy helping Melody with her math. Ariel quickly closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Hey," Marina exclaimed jumping up and running to the door. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm going to Madelyn's," Ariel called back. "See you later."  
  
"Unlock this door you little brat," Marina shouted angrily.  
  
"Come on Moonbeam," Ariel cheerfully told her cat. "Let's go."  
  
"I wonder if Stardust has this much problem with Annika," Moonbeam muttered as he followed his young mistress out the door.  
  
"That little brat," Marina muttered. "She's gone. Now we're stuck in here."  
  
"Great," Melody groaned. "At least I'll get my math done now."  
  
{"And to think Ariel will grow up to spank me,"} Marina thought as she sat down at the computer.  
  
"What do you mean they're gone?" Taylor asked in horror.  
  
"I mean they were in this box and now they're not," Sydney replied.  
  
"Well no wonder," Faith cried. "That box wasn't sealed shut."  
  
"I know," Sydney sighed. "Now I don't have a frog collection."  
  
"That's the least of our worries," Taylor pointed out. "We've got to find these frogs before the others find them. Grace will have a fit if she sees one."  
  
"Or worse Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama," Faith groaned. "We'll get into a heap of trouble if they find out about this."  
  
"Then let's start looking," Taylor demanded and the search began.  
  
Meanwhile Hope, Grace and Chasity were having a great time putting on Michiru's make-up. They didn't even notice the mess they were making.   
  
"How does this lipstick look on me?" Grace asked after she applied some red lipstick.  
  
"Looks good," Hope replied. "I'm going to put on some powder." She reached for the powder. Just as she picked it up a frog jumped in her face. Hope gave a startled squeal and dropped the powder. Within seconds powder was all over the make-up table, carpet and the three girls.  
  
"What's the big idea Hope?" Grace asked in an annoyed voice as she wiped powder off of her face.  
  
"Something jumped up in my face," Hope replied.  
  
"It was that frog," Chasity cried pointing her finger at the small green animal.  
  
"Frog," Grace squealed in terror. The frog croaked and hopped again. Grace gave a scream and jumped on the bed. The frog didn't bother Chasity who had a brother nor did it bother Hope who was used to Faith occasionally bringing reptiles to her. But Grace only had a little sister and she hated frogs.  
  
The door opened and the other three burst in. "What happened?" Taylor asked in alarm.  
  
"There's a frog in here and Grace is scared," Chasity replied.  
  
"Where is it?" asked Sydney.  
  
"Right there," Hope pointed to the creature on the floor. Faith dove forward and caught it, knocking over the make-up table. Everything crashed to the floor. "Good going Faith," Hope called out. "Now we have a mess to clean up."  
  
"That's not all of our problems," Taylor sighed as Sydney took the frog back.  
  
"What do you mean that's not all of our problems," Grace asked.  
  
"There are about five other frogs loose in the chambers," Sydney replied.  
  
"Well we need to find them," Hope demanded. "Before Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa get home."  
  
"Okay let's look all over the place," Taylor ordered. All the girls, except Grace, left the room. Hope poked her head back into the room. "Are you coming Grace?" she asked.  
  
"Not while those disgusting things are loose," Grace replied. "I'm staying right here."  
  
"Fine," Hope sighed. She left and Grace got herself comfortable on the bed keeping a sharp eye out for frogs.  
  
"So did Marina let you come over?" Madelyn asked Ariel while they were playing a game with Hannah and Giselle.   
  
"Not really," Moonbeam replied, answering for his young mistress.  
  
"What do you mean not really," Giselle asked.  
  
"I locked Marina and Melody in the office and then came over," Ariel told them.  
  
"You didn't," Hannah gasped in astonishment. Ariel nodded her head.  
  
"You are going to get into so much trouble if your parents find out," Madelyn pointed out.  
  
"That's what I tried to tell her," Moonbeam sighed. "But she didn't listen."  
  
"I'll let them out before Mommy and Daddy get home," Ariel assured him. "But this was the only way I could have any fun tonight."  
  
"Kid," Giselle put an arm across Ariel's shoulders. "You have definite possibilities."  
  
"Please don't encourage her," Moonbeam groaned as they went on with the game.  
  
Chelsea had gone to baby-sit Gloria and Celine with a feeling of apprehension. Although she knew Celine wouldn't be a problem Gloria was another story. Chelsea didn't want Gloria playing one of her pranks. Fortunately Mina and Asai had threatened Gloria with punishment should she cause any problems so she was well behaved that night. Chelsea noticed how quiet Celine was so when Gloria went to take her bath Chelsea decided to speak to her. "Are you all right Celine?" she asked in concern. "You've been very quiet tonight."  
  
"Gomen," Celine murmured. "I've just been thinking a lot."  
  
"About what?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"Tiffany and those other girls with her treat me like I am one of those enemies we fight," Celine replied. "I try to be nice but they won't try to make friends with me and they are horrible to me. I haven't done anything to them so I don't know what's wrong."  
  
"You're the only one on our team who is having this problem," Chelsea stated. "I don't know why you've been singled out. I've tried talking to Rayna about it but she just tells me to mind my own business."  
  
"I want my mom and dad," Celine sighed. "I could tell them what's wrong."  
  
"I know," Chelsea put an arm around Celine's shoulders. "We're all missing our parents right now. Seeing our moms as kids doesn't help much. Hang in there. You've got our team. We all love you."  
  
"Arigato," Celine replied as she returned the hug.  
  
"Well here's the last frog," Taylor told everyone as she put the frog in the Taylor's box. Chasity ran to get Grace.  
  
"Hurrah!" Sydney cried. "Now our problem is solved."  
  
"But we have a new problem now," Faith sighed.  
  
"What's that?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Oh my!" Grace shrieked when she came into the room. "Just look at the mess in here!"  
  
The girls all looked around and groaned. Things were knocked down and strewn about. The kitchen was even worse with the flour and juice spilled all over the floor. "Did we really do all of this trying to get the frogs?" Hope asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Taylor replied.   
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Chasity.  
  
"Well first of all none of you are going to bed until this mess is cleaned up," a stern voice from behind them replied. Everyone turned around and saw Michiru and Haruka standing there with angry looks on their faces.  
  
"Is it that late already?" Hope squeaked nervously. Michiru and Haruka nodded. The girls all groaned as they realized they were in for a very long night.  
  
Ariel wandered down the palace halls. She got chased out of Saturn's quarters at nine because of bedtime. Ariel decided to take advantage of her freedom. So she spent some time in the palace playroom and enjoyed having it to herself for a change. After a while she had gone to the training room and had some private practice without Sailor Venus watching her every move. Now she was heading toward the palace library. Moonbeam was trying to talk her into going back to her chambers. "It's really late now Ariel," he told her. "Please go back to our chambers."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Ariel asked. "I'm having way too much fun."  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you when you get into trouble," Moonbeam muttered as he followed Ariel into the library. One of the maids was there reading a book.  
  
"Hi Hitomi-san," Ariel greeted her. "Are you reading a book for your class?"  
  
"Why if it isn't the little princess of Mercury," Hitomi exclaimed. "Yes I am reading a book for my class." Hitomi was working as a palace maid to pay her way through college. She was thrilled to be able to work for the queen and live at the palace. The Royal Family and the Senshi were very supportive of her education and allowed her to use the palace library for her studies. Being a night owl Hitomi often stayed up late in the library. Usually no one came to visit late at night so Ariel's sudden appearance surprised her. "It's very late now," she stated. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"Yes but I locked Marina and Melody in the office and left," Ariel replied with a giggle. "I've been having fun."  
  
"You are a little rascal aren't you?" Hitomi asked. She adored all of the young princesses but Ariel was by far her favorite. She reminded Hitomi of herself when she was a child.  
  
"I can be," Ariel admitted. "I wonder if Marina and Melody have found a way out."  
  
"Look behind you and find out," Moonbeam told her. Ariel turned around and gasped. There was Amy looking absolutely furious. "Mommy, how did you find me?" Ariel asked.  
  
Amy held up her mini computer. "You do remember that I can use this to find the other Senshi, including you don't you?"  
  
"I guess I forgot," Ariel murmured. Amy took her arm and gave her several swats on her backside. Ariel burst into tears. Amy picked her up and carried her out of the library. Moonbeam shook his head and sighed. "I did warn her." He followed the two. Hitomi shook her head and smiled. That Ariel was a little rascal.  
  
"Michiru-mama can't we wait until morning to finish this," Hope pleaded. She was assigned to cleaning Michiru's make up table.   
  
"No," Michiru replied. "First of all we come home to find all of you up and it's past your bedtime. Second the place is a disaster area and I don't want to wake up to this. Finally you know better than to play with my make up. So no one is going to bed until these chambers are spotless." Hope sighed and kept cleaning.  
  
Meanwhile Haruka was having a long talk with Sydney who was cleaning the kitchen. "This never would have happened if you didn't have those frogs to begin with," she told her. "I can understand your love of bugs and frogs and other creatures but you are not to bring anything else as long as you are staying with us. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Haruka-papa," Sydney murmured. In her mind she thought {"I'd let my lizard collection loose in the morning."}  
  
Ariel was sitting on her bed in her pajamas listening to her parents. As soon as she had been brought back to their chambers Ariel had to apologize to Marina and Melody. Now Greg and Amy were doling out her punishment. "For one week you are not to leave these chambers except for school, dinner, and Senshi practice," Greg was saying.  
  
"There will also be no computer, except for homework, no television and no chemistry set," Amy added. "And if you put one more toe out of line while these visitors are with us you will be grounded for an entire month. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Mommy," Ariel murmured.  
  
"Ariel," Greg knelt down in front of his daughter. "Locking Marina and Melody in the office isn't only wrong but it is also a safety issue. Suppose something had happened to you while they were locked up and you were out and about by yourself? No one would have known to help you."  
  
"I didn't think of that," Ariel stated.  
  
"Obviously," Amy said. "You've been blessed with a high IQ. Use it for things like this."  
  
"Yes Mommy," Ariel replied.  
  
"Now get to bed. It's way past your bedtime," Amy commanded. Ariel climbed in and let Amy tuck her in. After Greg and Amy kissed her goodnight they left the room.  
  
"I told you that you would get into trouble," Moonbeam pointed out as he hopped up on the bed by Ariel.  
  
"Oh be quiet," Ariel crossly told him. Later when Melody came into the room Ariel pretended to be asleep.  
  
It was two in the morning before the chambers were clean enough to satisfy Michiru and Haruka. The girls were glad to collapse into bed, completely exhausted from their long night. "Well Grace," Taylor stated. "It was our first night of babysitting and what a disaster."  
  
"Tell me about it," Grace groaned. "If all babysitting jobs are like this I don't ever want to do it again."  
  
"But we will," Taylor laughed. "We'll just have to make sure there are no frogs to get loose."  
  
End of part four.... 


	5. The Pet

Here is part five everyone. I got this idea from an episode of this TV show that was out in the eighties called "Silver Spoons." This will be for the Pluto fans and it will give them some humor since they are usually so serious. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Just to let you know I will not be changing Celine in this series. However I have thought of a story idea where Celine will find happiness. It will be written after this series so wait patiently.  
  
As for the website please be patient. We will be locating it to a temporary host until we can find a more permanent host. For right now the site is at It is still under heavy construction but should hopefully be up and running soon. The pages for the Mercury, Moon and Venus Senshi are ready for viewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi, Elysian and Crystal Senshi belong to me. The story idea belongs to the writer for that episode of "Silver Spoons."  
  
Young Visitors   
  
Part Five: The Pet  
  
By  
  
Angel Raye  
  
"So when is your dad leaving?" Jasmine asked Maggie as the two girls stuffed flashlights into a duffel bag.  
  
"In a few minutes," Maggie replied. Gary had night duty this evening in the control room. "This is a first time I don't have to stay with Aunt Lita when both of my parents are away on duty."  
  
"It's because of Rose since she is thirteen isn't it?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"That and Papa doesn't want to ask Aunt Lita to take care of us on top of the three she already has," Maggie told her.  
  
There was a quiet tap on the door and Rose came in wearing blue jeans and a pullover sweater. "Are you two about ready?" she asked them.  
  
"Yes," Jasmine replied.  
  
"Why are we sneaking out to the cemetery anyway?" Maggie asked. "It's sure to be creepy."  
  
"Look," Rose told her. "We only have a couple of more weeks before our school year ends and we have the month of March off. I want to finish out the seventh grade saying that I did something daring."  
  
"And you need us to do that?" Maggie asked.  
  
{"Good grief Mom were you always so sensible?"} Rose asked herself. "You do know there are safety in numbers don't you?"  
  
"She's right about that," Jasmine added. She gave Maggie a gentle slap on the shoulder. "Come on. Loosen up for a change."  
  
"Oh all right," Maggie sighed.  
  
Just then there was another knock at the doorway. "Maggie, I'm leaving now," Gary called through the door.  
  
"Quick hide the duffel and put on your robes," Rose hissed as she pulled her robe on over her clothes.  
  
"Wait a minute Papa," Maggie called as she quickly tossed the duffel under her bed and grabbed her robe. "We're wrapping your birthday present."  
  
"Maggie my birthday isn't for another eight months," Gary told them in an incredulous voice.  
  
"We're slow wrappers," Maggie replied as she hastily pulled on her robe. The three girls sat down on the bed and spread out some magazines. "Come in."  
  
Gary came into the room and saw the three girls sitting on the bed looking at magazines. "Are you girls up to something?" he asked.  
  
"Now Papa, you know I always obey the rule," Maggie pointed out with feigned offense in her voice.  
  
"My mistake," Gary laughed. He gave Maggie a kiss on her forehead. "Aunt Lita is in her chambers if you need anything."  
  
"We'll be fine," Rose assured him.  
  
"Yes we will," Jasmine added.  
  
"I know you will," Gary replied. "Now remember girls, tomorrow the king and queen are having a big breakfast for all the Senshi and their families in the dining room so we can't be sleeping late. I know its Sunday tomorrow but make sure you are down there at the appropriate time."  
  
"Yes Papa," Maggie said. "Are you meeting us there?"  
  
"Yes I am," Gary told her. He headed for the door. "Now you three get a good night sleep."  
  
"We will," Rose replied. Gary left. The girls waited until they heard the main door to the chambers close and then they pulled off their robes and grabbed their tennis shoes.  
  
"Are we going out the window?" Jasmine asked a little nervously.  
  
"Of course," Rose told her. She opened the window and the cold February night air came breezing in. The girls quietly went out the window and down the tree right by it. Then they took off into the night.  
  
In Mars's chambers Brooke and Annika were in their pajamas waiting with Stardust for bedtime. Ashley had gone to bed a while ago since she was younger. Annika was listening to Brooke's advice on dealing with Miyaki. "All you have to do is not to get upset when Miyaki picks on you," Brooke told her.  
  
"But it's so hard," Annika whined. "I try not to cry but I can't help it. The tears just come."  
  
"And you are doing what Miyaki wants," Brooke added. "If you stop getting so upset then she will grow bored and stop picking on you."  
  
"I wish it were that easy," Annika sighed. "I just can't think of anything to say back when she does start picking on me."  
  
"There's plenty you can say to that brat," Stardust stated.  
  
"And we need to think of things to say when she does start," Brooke added. "And don't be so scared."  
  
"Don't be scared of what?" Raye asked as she came into the room.  
  
"Of saying something back to Miyaki without getting upset," Brooke replied.  
  
"What I have been trying to tell you for ages," Raye told Annika as she pulled the child into an embrace.  
  
"I know Mama but it's hard," Annika mumbled.  
  
"I know it is," Raye replied. "Now girls it's time the two of you were in bed."  
  
"Can't we stay up a little longer?" Annika pleaded and Brooke added her pleas as well.  
  
"No," Raye firmly stated. "We are having this special breakfast tomorrow so we all need to get up."  
  
"Nuts," muttered Brooke who was not a morning person.  
  
"Sorry," Raye told her. "Now into bed both of you." The girls obediently climbed into bed. Raye gave them each a kiss and left. When she was gone, Annika sat up and peered out the window. She was surprised to see three figures running across the palace grounds. "Strange," she muttered.  
  
"Nani," asked Stardust.  
  
"What's strange?" Brooke added.  
  
"It looks like one group snuck out of their quarters and are leaving the palace," Annika replied. "But who? It sounds like something Gloria would do but Aunt Mina has made sure she can't get out her window anymore."  
  
"That's right she put a lock on the outside of the window," Stardust exclaimed.  
  
"Well whoever it is will probably tell us about it tomorrow," Brooke told her.  
  
"You're probably right," Annika replied as she lay back down. She pushed the thought out of her head and began to drift off to sleep.  
  
In Saturn's chambers Hotaru and Anthony were enjoying a television show when Madelyn and Hannah came in carrying the new cocker spaniel puppy Madelyn had gotten just two days ago. "Girls what are you both doing up?" Anthony sternly asked.  
  
"Chika's hungry," Madelyn replied. "She wants a snack."  
  
"Really," Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "And what kind of snack would Chika like?"  
  
"A piece of chocolate fudge," Hannah told them eagerly.  
  
"Yes," Madelyn added, her purple eyes shining.  
  
"Sorry girls," Hotaru said trying to keep from laughing. "But chocolate isn't good for puppies."  
  
"Well could we have some then?" Hannah asked. "We don't have to tell Giselle."  
  
"No," Hotaru firmly told them. "It is past your bedtime. Now go back to bed before there is any trouble."  
  
The two girls pouted and turned around. "I told you it wouldn't work," Madelyn hissed to Hannah.  
  
"Hey it works on my papa," Hannah shot back. Hotaru laughed and wondered what kind of man her future son in law was going to be if he fell for that old trick all the time.  
  
Maggie, Rose and Jasmine got to the graveyard. As Maggie feared it was creepy at night. "Okay we're here now what are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
"We look for the oldest grave in the yard," Rose replied. "I need to take a picture of it."  
  
"That could take all night," Jasmine protested.  
  
"I know but I told the kids at school I would find it this weekend," Rose stated.  
  
"Couldn't we have done this during the day?" Maggie griped.  
  
"It's more fun at night," Rose replied  
  
"Speak for yourself," Maggie muttered.  
  
"Besides the kids at school told me the picture has to be taken at night," Rose stated. The three girls crept quietly through reading the headstones. Jasmine wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over a root. She went down with a loud thud. "Ouch!"  
  
"Are you okay Jasmine?" Maggie asked as she and Rose ran over to her.  
  
"I think so," Jasmine gasped sitting up. "I hurt my ankle a little so can we just rest for a minute?"  
  
"Okay," Rose told her. She and Maggie sat down by Jasmine. They were silent for a few minutes when Maggie realized they were sitting on someone's grave.  
  
"Girls we're sitting on someone's grave," she squeaked nervously.  
  
"Chill out Maggie they're not going to hurt us for it," Rose replied. "This person's dead, remember?"  
  
"I'm sorry but it's just too creepy," Maggie shuddered.  
  
"I saw this movie once where someone was sitting on a grave," Rose told them.  
  
"And what happened?" Jasmine asked even though she really didn't want to know.  
  
"A hand came out and grabbed him," Rose replied. Just then a hand grabbed Jasmine and Maggie. The girls screamed and jumped up.  
  
"What is with you two?" Rose asked impatiently.  
  
"Someone just grabbed us," Maggie shouted.  
  
"Oh come on you two," Rose cried. "We're not in a horror movie right now." Just then she felt a hand grab her. Rose also screamed and jumped up. She ran over to the other two. "Told you," Maggie said.  
  
"I know you did," Rose shouted. The three girls looked over at the grave. A small figure came into view. Maggie shone her flashlight on it. The girls were shocked to see an orangutan wearing a striped shirt standing in front of him.  
  
"Where did he come from?" Jasmine asked in surprise.  
  
"I don't know but he's kawaii," Maggie exclaimed. She walked over to him. "Hi there!" The orangutan gave her a hug. "Oh he is neat."  
  
"What are we going to do with him?" Rose asked. "We can't leave him here."  
  
"We could take him back to the palace," Maggie suggested.  
  
"And where would we put him?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"He can stay with us tonight," Maggie replied. "And then I'll ask Papa if I can keep him. Since Madelyn got that puppy I'm the only Chibi Senshi who doesn't have a pet."  
  
"And you want an orangutan?" Rose asked.  
  
"Why not?" Maggie replied. "He'd be different." She turned to the orangutan. "Would you like to come back with us?" The orangutan nodded his head and gave a big grin.  
  
"He needs a new set of choppers," Rose exclaimed when she saw his teeth. The orangutan blew her a raspberry. "Well," Rose huffed angrily.  
  
"We need to name him," Jasmine suggested.   
  
"They're supposed to be pretty intelligent," Maggie stated. "We could come up with a name and then ask him if he likes it."  
  
"How about Jo?" Rose asked. The orangutan shook his head and held his nose. "Well," Rose muttered.  
  
"Then how about Haru?" Maggie asked. The orangutan gave a huge grin and nodded his head. "Haru it is then," Maggie exclaimed happily. "Come on let's go back to the palace." Together everyone headed back to the palace.  
  
The next morning Maggie, Rose and Jasmine were getting ready for the special Sunday breakfast. Haru was walking around looking at everything. "Now Haru," Maggie was saying. "I'm going to ask Papa if I can keep you but you have to stay here so I can work on him."  
  
"And where is he going to sleep?" Rose asked. "He took your bed last night and he isn't taking my bed while I am here."  
  
"I'll ask Papa if he can get a small bed for him," Maggie replied. Just then there was a knock at the door. Maggie froze. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me Maggie," Lita's voice came through the door. "I'm just coming to check on you three."  
  
"Hold on Aunt Lita," Maggie called back as she and Jasmine ushered the orangutan into the bathroom. "We're wrapping your birthday present."  
  
"Maggie my birthday was two months ago," Lita reminded her. "Remember you gave me that cooking apron you made for me."  
  
"We're getting started on the next birthday present," Rose shouted.  
  
"Stay in here and be quiet," Jasmine told Haru as she shut the door.  
  
"Girls what is going on?" Lita impatiently demanded.  
  
"Nothing," Maggie replied as she opened the door. "Come on in." Lita came into the chambers looking at the three girls suspiciously. "Now I can't speak for you two," she said pointing to Jasmine and Rose. "But Maggie is usually very responsible and is rarely up to anything. What just happened leads me to suspect that you three girls are up to something."  
  
"Oh come on Aunt Lita," Maggie stated with a nervous laugh. "We were just playing around."  
  
"Yes really," Jasmine added and Rose nodded her head.  
  
"Very well," Lita sighed. "I just wanted to see if you girls were about ready for breakfast."  
  
"We are," Rose replied. "Why do we have to have this special breakfast anyway?"  
  
"Once in a while the Royal family and the Senshi would like to start the day with everyone present," Lita reminded her. "And Sundays are the only day no one has to get up and be anywhere."  
  
"That's right," Rose murmured.  
  
Just then the toilet in the hall bathroom flushed. Lita looked up in astonishment. "Who's in there?" she asked as sweat drops appeared on the heads of the three girls.  
  
"No one," Jasmine hastily replied.  
  
"Then why is the toilet flushing," Lita asked impatiently.  
  
"It's this condition I read about," Maggie said quickly. "It's called spontaneous flushing."  
  
"Yes that's it," Rose added in a flustered voice.  
  
"Spontaneous flushing," exclaimed Lita in disbelief. "I never heard of that."  
  
"It's very rare," Maggie told her. The toilet flushed again.  
  
"It's obviously not rare in your bathroom," Lita pointed out in a dry voice. "Maybe we should get someone to look at it."  
  
"Oh that's not necessary," Jasmine quickly assured her. "It'll be over soon."  
  
"Yes really Aunt Lita," Maggie added.  
  
"Very well," Lita sighed. "I'll see you downstairs." She was about to leave when the sound of gargling came from the bathroom. She stopped and stared at the girls. "Spontaneous gargling?" she asked deciding to humor them.  
  
"Yes," Rose replied in a quiet voice. Lita frowned at the girls and then left. Once she was gone the three of them heaved sighs of relief.  
  
"That was too close," Jasmine stated.  
  
"All right you can come out now Haru," Maggie called. Haru came out with a toothbrush in his hand. "You nearly gave us away with all that flushing and gargling. We're going to breakfast now. I'll ask Papa if you can stay." Then she saw that he had used the toothbrush. "And you can keep the toothbrush."  
  
Downstairs in the main dining room the girls were all playing with Madelyn's puppy. Chika was wiggling around and wagging her tail happily, enjoying all the attention she was getting.  
  
"She so kawaii," Lily squealed in delight.  
  
"And so friendly," Ariel added as Chika licked her face.  
  
"I can't believe it," Moonbeam muttered to Stardust.  
  
"Can't believe what?" Stardust asked.  
  
"That the girls would rather play with a slobbering, panting dog than with us," Moonbeam replied.  
  
"And she can't even talk," Stardust added.  
  
"Now lighten us you two," Crescent told his children. "This puppy is new to the family and we should make it feel welcome."  
  
"You do know that dogs chase cats don't you," Luna asked.  
  
"Of course I know," Crescent replied. "But we're not typical cats."  
  
Gary showed up looking tired and haggard. "Let's get this over with so I can go to bed," he pleaded.  
  
"Papa," Maggie gave him a hug.  
  
"Were you girls all right last night?" Gary asked.  
  
"Of we were," replied Rose.  
  
"That's good to know," Setsuna appeared in front of them suddenly.  
  
"Mom," Maggie flung herself into her mother's arms. "I'm so glad you came."  
  
"I have the feeling I need to be here today," Setsuna told her daughter. "Besides this is an occasion for everyone.  
  
Everyone sat down at the table. After a brief speech from the queen everyone began to eat. The breakfast went smoothly and since there were so many people no one noticed several of the children feeding food they didn't like to the puppy. Chika darted around in excitement eagerly taking the offerings. When everyone was finished Maggie decided it was a good time. "Papa, Mom I have something to ask you both," she began.  
  
"And what would that be Darling?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"I'm the only Chibi Senshi here without a pet," Maggie pointed out. "I would really like one."  
  
"I don't know Maggie," Gary sighed. "A pet is a huge responsibility."  
  
"But I'm very responsible," Maggie protested. "Everyone says so."  
  
"She's the most responsible person I've ever seen," Rose added deciding to help her mother the best she could.  
  
"True," Gary admitted. "But you know neither your mother and I are always available. You'd have to take care of this pet completely."  
  
"I know and I know I can do it," Maggie argued. "Please just let me have one pet. I promise I will take good care of it."  
  
"All right Maggie," Gary gave in. "What would you like? A dog, a cat, a goldfish."  
  
Just then the door to the dining room opened and a blast of music filled the air. In walked Haru carrying Maggie's portable radio. Everyone stared in astonishment. A sweat drop appeared on Maggie's head. "How about an orangutan?" she asked her stunned parents.  
  
Once everyone got over the initial shock of orangutan Gary turned to his daughter. "Maggie, where did you... who did.... what is this..." he demanded at a loss for words.  
  
"We named him Haru and he stayed with us last night," Maggie replied.  
  
"Well that explains the spontaneous flushing and gargling," Lita muttered to Amy.  
  
"Nani," Amy asked in surprise but Lita only shook her head.  
  
"Where did you get him?" Setsuna asked in a much calmer voice then her husband.  
  
"We found him last night," Rose told her.  
  
"And where did you find him?" Gary demanded.  
  
"In the graveyard," Jasmine piped up and then shriveled under the withering glares of Rose and Maggie.  
  
"And what were you doing in the graveyard last night?" Setsuna sternly asked. Rose meekly told her what happened the night before.  
  
"He's obviously lost Papa," Maggie pleaded. "Please let me keep him."  
  
"Maggie he must belong to someone," Gary told her. "You shouldn't be outside the palace by yourself in the middle of the night. We are going to have a long talk about that later."  
  
"So what are you going to do about the orangutan?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"I'll arrange to have an ad put in the newspaper about him," Gary replied.  
  
"Can't we keep him until we find his owner?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Your call," Setsuna told Gary.  
  
"Very well Maggie," Gary sighed. "He can stay until we find his owner."  
  
"Hurrah," Maggie cried. She turned to Haru. "Did you hear that? Papa said you get to stay with us." To express his gratification Haru stood up on a chair, put his arms around Gary and gave him a big kiss on the lips. The adults in the room smothered laughs at Gary's less than pleased face while the girls all gave loud cries of disgust. "Why couldn't any of these girls be boys?" Gary muttered as he sat down in embarrassment.   
  
After breakfast the children all gathered around Haru to get a better look at them. A few of the girls such as Grace, Celine and Madelyn stayed away from him because he made them nervous. Annika just loved him and shook his hand up and down. Most of the other girls loved him too. "So it was you Annika saw running across the palace grounds last night," Brooke commented.  
  
"Yes it was,' Rose replied.   
  
"Maggie I never thought you would do that," Gloria told Maggie.  
  
"Do what?" Maggie asked. "Sneak off during the night?"  
  
"That and actually break a rule," Gloria replied. "You're usually so good."  
  
"That just shows you that everyone is full of surprises," Rini announced and everyone agreed.  
  
Gary put out an ad in the newspaper about the orangutan the next morning. The girls had school so Haru amused himself in Pluto's quarters by taking all the books off the shelves, much to Gary's annoyance. He was relieved to get a call about the ad that afternoon and asked the man to come over in the late afternoon so the girls could spend time with Haru before he had to go home. Maggie was disappointed but she understood that Haru needed to go to his own home. She, Rose and Jasmine took Haru for a walk. When they arrived back at the palace Taylor greeted them at the main entrance. "Hey Haru," she whispered. "Want to help me play a trick?" Haru grinned and nodded his head. Taylor led the small group to the main living room. Grace had lain down on the couch and dozed off. "Go and give Grace a big kiss on the lips," Taylor told Haru.  
  
"Oh she's going to have a fit," Rose exclaimed.  
  
"I know," Taylor replied in a devious voice. Everyone watched as Haru walked over to Grace. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. Grace's eyes flew open. When she saw that it was Haru who kissed her she gave a loud shout of disgust.  
  
"Oh yuck," she shouted in anger and disgust. The other burst out laughing. Taylor was on her knees she was laughing so hard. It didn't take Grace long to realize who had gotten Haru to kiss her. "Taylor I am going to get you for this," she roared as she jumped off the couch.  
  
"Got to go," Taylor told the others. She took off with Grace close to her heels.  
  
"That Taylor," Rose laughed. "She knows just how to annoy Grace."  
  
"Obviously," Maggie agreed.  
  
"That's something Lily or Giselle would do," Jasmine added.  
  
"Girls," Gary came into the living room with a strange man. "This is Kido-san. He's here about the ad."  
  
"Hi Girls," Kido greeted them. Then he gasped. "Bunzo," he exclaimed walking over to the orangutan. The orangutan immediately jumped into Kido's arms. "I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
"So he is yours," Maggie stated trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.  
  
"Yes he is," Kido replied. "And I want to thank you for taking such good care of him."  
  
"We loved him," Jasmine told him. "So of course we're going to take good care of him."  
  
"Tell you what," Kido stated. "You girls can come and visit him whenever you please."  
  
"Oh can we?" Maggie asked thrilled.  
  
"Of course," Kido replied. "As long as it's okay with your parents."  
  
"Fine with me and I know Setsuna will be okay with it," Gary told them.  
  
"Well say good-bye Bunzo," Kido told the orangutan. Bunzo jumped down and gave each girl a hug.   
  
"I'll never forget you," Maggie said.  
  
"Neither will I," Jasmine added.  
  
"I certainly won't," Rose stated with a small smile on her face. Once Bunzo was finished he took his owner's hands and together they left.  
  
That night at dinner Maggie sat rather quietly listening to the chatter around her. Gloria was complaining about the substitute music teacher who had come to finish out the year. "You only have this week left at school before you are off for the month," Mina told her.  
  
"Then it's off to the fourth grade in April," Asai added.  
  
"High school for me," Rini cheered.  
  
"Don't remind me," Serenity groaned.  
  
"Minna, Diana and Crescent have an announcement to make," Endymion called.  
  
"Listen to them Maggie," Setsuna whispered. "Because it will be yours."  
  
"What will be mine?" Maggie asked but Setsuna only hushed her.  
  
"So what's the big announcement?" Violet asked.  
  
"Diana and I will be having another kitten in a few weeks," Crescent announced and everyone sat in surprised silence.   
  
End of Part 5  
  
Okay everyone. Here's your chance for suggestions. Should this new kitten be a boy or a girl and I am taking name suggestions. 


	6. End of School Year Prank

Sorry it has taken so long everyone but I have been back at work and trying to get into the swing of things. So things are going to be slower now. But I realized that Gloria has been pretty dormant during this series so she gets to shine in this part. Just a reminder that the school year in Japan ends at the end of February and they get the month of March off. So we will be finally wrapping up their school year in this one.  
I have found a new host for my website. I am going to admit that I don't know the first thing about building the site but I have my loyal helper of over four years Starlight Angel and I've recruited three other helpers. So hopefully everything will be transferred over soon. We are still at the temporary host at It is still under heavy construction but the pages for the Mercury, Moon, Mars, Jupiter and Venus Senshi are ready for viewing.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi, Elysian and Crystal Senshi belong to me. The story idea belongs to the author of the English series "The Chalet School."  
  
Young Visitors Part Six: End of School Year Prank By Angel Raye  
  
Gloria was glad the school day was over. Only four more days and they would have a whole month off. Then it was off to the fourth grade. She changed into her outside shoes and grabbed her book bag. "What happened to you in music class today Gloria?" Annika asked as she slipped her outside shoes on her feet.  
"Yes Annika told me that is your favorite class," Brooke added closing her locker.  
"It's that substitute Hama-sensei," Gloria muttered. "She is such a joke. Why did Kasaya-sensei have to leave before the school year ends?"  
"Because she had a baby," Hope reminded her. "Come on. Hama-sensei isn't too bad."  
"She's a wimp," Lily retorted from her locker. "She obviously has no clue what she is talking about."  
"Well don't worry," Brooke told them. "Kasaya-sensei's maternity leave will be up when we go back to school next month so you only have four more days left to deal with her."  
"But she called us savages," Gloria protested. "Well you, Lily and a few others did behave like wild animals today," Annika reminded her. "Mishima-sensei was pretty upset with class 3-A today."  
"What's up?" Faith, Sydney, Giselle and Hannah came up. Since they were in class 3-B they didn't see what had happened in music that day.  
"Oh Gloria, Lily and several others acted out in music class today which got them into trouble so now they're angry," Ariel replied.  
"Oh get over it," Hannah muttered. "Yes let's just go home," Hope added. The girls agreed and started the trek home. Lily grabbed Gloria's arm to indicate that she wanted her to walk behind the others with her.  
"So what's up?" Gloria asked when she and Lily were far enough behind to talk without being heard.  
"I have an idea," Lily whispered. "We can show Hama-sensei what savages really are."  
"What do you mean?" Gloria asked.  
"If she thinks we're savages then let's act like them," Lily replied. "And how are we going to do that?" Gloria asked. Lily whispered the idea in her ear. Gloria's face lit up. "Lily that is brilliant! I could never have thought of that."  
"We'll need some others to help up," Lily told her. "We ought to start with the other palace kids in our class."  
"We'll talk to them when we get back to the palace," Gloria giggled. "This is a school year we will end with a bang."  
  
"I suggest we start with Ariel," Gloria told Lily back at the palace after they had changed into play clothes. "She has a mischievous side to her. She might help us."  
"Well let's go find her and talk to her," Lily stated and they headed toward Mercury's chambers. Marina answered the door. "Where's Ariel?" Lily asked.  
"She's back in her room," Marina replied.  
"Yes and she is behaving herself," Melody added.  
"What do you want with her?" Marina asked.  
"We just need to ask her something," Gloria stated. They headed back toward Ariel's room. Lily was aware of Melody giving her a scrutinizing stare. "You're up to something," Melody told Lily.  
"What makes you think that?" Lily asked in an innocent voice.  
"I know you," Melody replied. "And I can tell you're up to something."  
"Well it's none of your business," Gloria snapped in a rude voice.  
"Fine," Melody muttered. "Just don't come crying to me, Lily, when Aunt Lita whips your tail."  
"I won't," Lily, promised as she and Gloria entered Ariel's room. The little girl was sprawled on her bed with a book in front of her.  
"Gloria, Lily what are you two doing here?" Ariel asked as she sat up.  
"We have an idea on how to end this school year with a bit of a bang and we came to see if you would help us," Gloria replied.  
"What is it?" Ariel asked her interest aroused. When Lily told her the idea her blue eyes widened in shock. "You're really going to do that?"  
"Yes," Lily replied. "What do you think?"  
"It's insane," Ariel replied. "And you will get into big trouble."  
"So you're not going to help us?" Gloria asked. Ariel shook her head. "Why not?"  
"For one thing I don't do things like that in school where we are supposed to learn," Ariel explained since like her mother she was very serious about school. "Second of all Mommy told me if I put one more toe out of line while all these visitors are here then I would be grounded for a whole month. I don't want to spend my entire break grounded because I helped you with this crazy trick."  
"Oh come on," Lily begged. "We need all the help we can get."  
"Then you're going to have to get someone else," Ariel told them. "I'm not helping."  
"Fine," Gloria muttered. "Just don't blab."  
"I don't think anyone would believe me anyway," Ariel replied as she picked her book back up. Disappointed Gloria and Lily left.  
"Now what?" Lily asked.  
"Annika and Brooke," Gloria replied. "Annika usually goes along with my tricks if I talk her into it."  
Annika and Brooke were sitting together on Annika's bed talking. "I don't know if I can say that to her," Annika was saying.  
"Of course you can," Brooke replied. She noticed the doubtful look on her future mother's face. "All you have to do is reply to Miyaki with a comeback to her sneers and she'll stop picking on you."  
"I can't," Annika murmured.  
"You can," Brooke firmly told her.  
"Girls," Raye poked her head in. "Gloria and Lily are here."  
"Okay Mama," Annika replied, glad for a change in subject. Gloria and Lily came in. "What's up?"  
"We have an idea and we need your help," Lily stated.  
"And what is this idea?" Brooke asked. Smiling Gloria and Lily shared their plans.  
"You want us to do what?" Annika demanded when Gloria finished.  
"Are you crazy?" Brooke added her eyes wide with shock.  
"It will be a great way to get that Hama-sensei and end the school year with a bang," Lily explained.  
"And spend your entire spring vacation grounded," Brooke pointed out. "So are you going to help us?" Gloria asked.  
"Count me out," Brooke firmly stated. "I'm not doing something that is going to get me into major trouble."  
"Annika," Gloria turned to her best friend.  
"Well," Annika murmured in a hesitant voice.  
"And you're not going too either," Brooke demanded. "You know how angry your mother will be if you take part in this."  
"Oh you're right," Annika admitted. She turned back to Gloria, "Sorry Gloria but I don't want to get into trouble."  
"Oh come on," Lily begged. "Ariel won't help either. We really need help if we're going to pull this off."  
"Forget it," Brooke firmly stated. "If you want to do this you are on your own. We're not helping and that's final."  
"Aunt Raye is right," Gloria muttered. "You do have way too much common sense." She and Lily left the room. "Now what did she mean by that?" Brooke wondered. Annika shrugged her shoulders and went back to her homework.  
"Well now what?" Lily asked Gloria as they left the Mars chambers.  
"Let's ask Hope," Gloria replied. "She's the only palace kid left in our class."  
  
Lily and Gloria watched in annoyance as Hope, doubled over with laughter, rolled back and forth on the couch. They had told her about what they planned to do and asked her to help. So far all Hope had been able to do was laugh. "Come on Hope," Gloria pleaded. "Can you help us?"  
Hope finally calmed down enough to answer, "Are you for real about this?"  
"Yes," Lily replied. "We really need help with this. Ariel, Annika and Brooke won't help."  
"I don't blame them," Hope told her. "It's crazy. You'll get into the worst trouble."  
"It's harmless," Gloria pointed out.  
"True," Hope admitted. "But a good education is important and tricks are meant to be during free time, not in school."  
"You sound like Aunt Amy," Gloria muttered crossly. "Are you going to help or not?"  
"Count me out," Hope replied. "You've pulled some stupid stunts before, Gloria, but this one takes the cake. You are going to get into serious trouble."  
"Fine we'll do it without you," Lily grumbled. Take Gloria by the arm she dragged her out of the chambers and back into the palace halls. "So now what?"  
"I know some people in our class who will help," Gloria replied. "We'll just have to ask tomorrow."  
  
The next day Gloria was in her room putting together what she needed to bring to school for their trick the next day. Lily was also bringing some things. They were delighted about ten other boys and girls agreed to help with the trick. Lily was satisfied that this number would make the trick work.  
Celine came walking in. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously. She looked uneasily around the room.  
"Relax, Tiffany's not here," Gloria assured her. Celine relaxed and sat down on the bed. "So what are you doing?"  
Gloria giggled. "Lily and I and a few other kids in our class are going to play a trick on Hama-sensei," she replied.  
"What kind of trick?" Celine asked. Gloria whispered it too her. "Are you nuts?"  
"Oh not you too," Gloria groaned. "It's harmless."  
"It may be harmless but you are going to get into so much trouble," Celine pointed out.  
"Please don't sound like all the other wet blankets who wouldn't help us out," Gloria pleaded.  
"I won't," Celine sighed. "But don't say I didn't warn you."  
Just then Tiffany came into the room. "Hi Gloria," she called cheerfully. Then she saw Celine and scowled. "What is she doing here?"  
"Talking to me," Gloria replied in an annoyed voice. Because of Tiffany's animosity toward Celine Gloria was having a difficult time trying to get to know her.  
"Well I don't want her here," Tiffany snapped.  
"This is my room and she can be here if I say she can," Gloria pointed out. "If you don't want to her here then go somewhere else until she leaves."  
"It's okay Gloria," Celine murmured sadly fighting to keep the tears back. "I'll leave." Before Gloria could say anything Celine left the room. Gloria angrily turned to Tiffany. "What is your problem?" she asked. "Celine is nice. I don't know why you and your friends are so mean to her."  
"If only you knew," Tiffany muttered as she pulled a book off the shelf. In a tense silence the two girls went about their business.  
  
The next day right before Music class Gloria, Lily and the other kids in on the trick got themselves ready. The rest of the class decided it would be best to stay in their seats so that Hama-sensei would know they weren't involved. They had thought about leaving the room but then decided that the show would be too good to miss. So they sat quietly at their desks and waited for the fireworks.  
  
Ginko Hama reluctantly headed toward the classroom. She dreaded teaching Class 3-A. Most of the children were very well behaved but there was that select handful that made up for the rest of the class. She would be glad when this substitute job was over with. Maybe next time she could take a homeroom position where she wouldn't be responsible for the entire school.  
As soon as she got to the door Hama-sensei immediately knew something was wrong. It was just too quiet. She opened the door and almost had a heart attack. About a dozen or so children were sitting on the floor with their faces painted to look like American Indian warriors. They had also put feathers in their hair and some of them had blankets with Indian prints. Lily had even fluffed out her hair to make it look very wild. The rest of the class sat quietly in their desks with looks of uneasiness on their faces. "What is the meaning of this?" Hama-sensei demanded angrily. The "Indians" only responded with hisses and snarls. Gloria jumped up and started doing some kind of war dance. "This is unacceptable," Hama-sensei shouted.  
"You said we were savages so we decided to behave like them," Lily shouted and all the other children in on the trick began making loud war cries.  
"What is going on?" Kadiri Mishima showed up at the door. She stared in astonishment. Gloria, Lily and the other froze when they saw their homeroom teacher show up. "Busted," Lily groaned to Gloria, who nodded her head in fear. "Mishima-san," Hama-sensei gasped. "These children decided to behave like savages since I called them that the other day."  
"Well savage is nothing compared to what the principal will say when he sees this," Kadiri snapped angrily. She turned back to the costumed children. "All of you up and out right now. We are taking a walk to the principal's office."  
"Like this?" Nomi Irie, a petite blonde in the class who had been egged by her best friend Akemi Maziki to go along with this.  
"Yes, just as you are," Kadiri replied. "Let the whole school see what you children did. Maybe that will teach you a lesson." Nomi and a couple of others began to cry knowing that their parents would be exceedingly angry with them. Kadiri marched them out of the classroom. The rest of the class sat quietly while Hama-sensei pulled herself back together. "I told you it was a stupid idea," Brooke whispered to Annika who nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"You are in a lot of trouble," Lita angrily told Lily as they headed home from the school. The parents and guardians of the children involved were called over to the school to pick them up. Lita had been called out of her restaurant and was furious.  
"It was just a joke," Lily muttered in a sulky voice.  
"I don't care what it was," Lita snapped. "I don't know how you behave when you are home in the future but while you are staying with me you will abide by my rules. And don't think just because you are in the past your mother isn't going to know. I will be sending her a letter via Luna P and tell her what happened." Lily groaned knowing her mother would hit the roof when she found out about this.  
  
That evening at dinner the other children gathered around the two pranksters. "So how much trouble are the both of you in?" Faith asked.  
"I got spanked and grounded for two weeks," Lily replied. Lita had sent a note to Violet in the future explaining Lily's outrageous behavior. Violet immediately sent Luna P back with a reply telling Lita to show no mercy where punishment was concerned.  
"I also got spanked," Gloria added. "And I've lost all privileges until further notice."  
"We told you it was a dumb idea," Brooke pointed out. "Maybe next time you'll listen to us."  
"It may have backfired but we left our mark," Lily declared.  
"In what way?" Hannah asked curiously.  
"We said we'd end third grade with a bang and we did," Gloria replied. "Let's face it. Those of us that participated will be famous these last two days of school."  
"All for a price," Rose pointed out. "You may have left your mark but you've also lost the trust of the other teachers."  
"And that will be hard to get back," Chelsea added. "Remember that the next time you decide to end something with a bang." With that she and the other teenagers went off to another corner leaving Gloria and Lily with something to think about.  
  
End of part six. 


	7. Party In the Royal Chambers

Here is part seven everyone! I hope you enjoy it. They are on their month long Spring break now that the school year is over with.  
When I first started writing the Chibi Senshi stories I had no intention of going beyond the first story. But their popularity has helped keep them going. I also wasn't very familiar with the Japanese version of the Sailor Moon story and therefore gave them American names. Lately I have thought about giving all of them Japanese names since I like the subs more than the dubs. That way I can make the story completely Japanese. Please share with me your opinions on this idea.  
I have found a host for the site but they are slow at putting down my status as being paid in the control panel. Hopefully soon we can start working on it. We are still at the temporary host at It is still under heavy construction but the pages for the Mercury, Moon, Mars, Jupiter and Venus Senshi are ready for viewing.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi, Elysian and Crystal Senshi belong to me. 

Young Visitors Part Seven: Party in the Royal Chambers By Angel Raye

The palace living room was bustling with excitement. It was the last day of school so the children had a whole month off. Since it was going to be spring very soon everyone was hoping to see some warmer weather so that they could do some outdoor things. The adults were trying to listen to various conversations among the children.  
"One whole month without Miyaki," Annika was squealing happily. "Maybe I'll be lucky and they'll move during the break"  
"Well don't count on it," Brooke bluntly told her. "But now we have a whole month to work on you learning how to stand up to her"  
"I can't do that," Annika wailed.  
"Sure you can," Brooke replied. "And there are some obnoxious kids here we can practice with"  
Raye listened to this conversation with partial amusement and concern. "I really wonder if Brooke can help Annika with this," she confided in Serenity.  
"I know what you mean," Serenity replied. "Everything we've all tried has failed"  
"Don't worry," Ashley suddenly appeared.  
"About what?" Raye asked.  
"About Mama helping Grandma," Ashley replied. "She does." And without another word she skipped off over to Chasity.  
"I hope that kid isn't lying," Raye muttered. "Because I'll tan her hide when she gets back home"  
"She probably isn't," Serenity assured her. "I've noticed one thing about that child. She may be obnoxious but she's honest"  
"Good point," Raye laughed and then she and Serenity started talking about the upcoming trip the Royal couple had to take.  
Meanwhile Violet was talking with Chelsea and Rose. "Now that we're out of school for a month I won't have that idiot, Kata following me around all the time"  
"He's crazy about you," Chelsea laughed.  
"He has it bad," Rose added.  
"Don't remind me," Violet grumbled. "He is such a geek"  
"If he's in love with you that much then he'll be over here," Chelsea pointed out. "Great," Violet groaned. "Just as long as he doesn't come over when my new friends are here. It's okay with you since we've known each other all our lives but not in front of these girls"  
"I still don't understand what those two girls want with you," Rose stated. "They're going into high school when we go back to school in April. You're only thirteen and will be in junior high another two years"  
"I'll be fourteen on my next birthday," Violet pointed out. "And I'm tall so I can pass for older"  
"Just stay out of trouble," Chelsea pleaded. "Those girls have no regard for rules"  
"I will," Violet promised. Suddenly Rini came up to them. "I need to talk to Chelsea for a minute," she told them. She took Chelsea's arm and led her to a private corner. "What's up?" Chelsea asked. "I have an idea," Rini said in a low voice. "With Mom and Dad going off on that business trip to China I thought we could have a little get together"  
"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked. "Are you talking about a party"  
"Just a small one," Rini hastily replied. "After all this is the first time I haven't had to stay with one of the Senshi while they're away and I want to celebrate passing that high school entrance exam"  
"I think that's a good idea," Chelsea replied. "But what about Rayna? You have been put in charge of her"  
"I'll just stick her in my room with a movie and she'll be fine," Rini stated. "It's not going to be a big bash. But we can both ask about four friends each. That will be enough for a decent party without it getting too wild"  
"When shall we have it?" Chelsea eagerly asked.  
"I was thinking next Saturday," Rini replied. "That gives us time to get what we need and Mom and Dad won't be back until that Monday so that would give us time to get rid of the evidence"  
"I'll tell Violet, Rose and Marina," Chelsea exclaimed. "This will be so much fun"  
"Hey," Rini caught her arm. "Tell them to keep quiet. We don't want the other kids or the Senshi finding out about this"  
"Right," Chelsea replied and she left. Rini began to mentally prepare for the party.

"So who are you asking to the party?" Rose uneasily asked Violet two days later. When they had heard about the party Violet had asked Rini if she could invite a couple of friends and the princess agreed. But Rose had a bad feeling about this. They were on their way to town to meet the two Violet was planning to invite.  
"I'm inviting Megu and Okiku," Violet replied.  
"Oh no," Rose cried out in horror. "You know those two don't respect the rules and they will be going to high school with Rini soon. She never hung out with them"  
"That doesn't mean I can't," Violet pointed out. "I know but," Rose felt helpless. "I just don't think it's a good idea to ask them"  
"There they are," Violet exclaimed waving frantically. Two girls were standing outside the arcade. Violet ran over to them with Rose reluctantly following. "Thanks for meeting me," Violet stated.  
"Anything for our new pal," Megu replied. She was a tall girl with short wavy black hair and blue eyes.  
"So what's up?" Okiku asked. Okiku was an average sized girl with a mass of reddish curls hanging down her back and violet eyes.  
"The King and Queen are going to be out of town this weekend so Rini decided to have a little get together," Violet explained. "She told me I could invite you"  
"You mean her Royal Highness wants to mix with us peasants," Megu exclaimed.  
"We are honored," Okiku added and the two burst into giggles.  
"Rini's very nice," Violet pointed out.  
"Of course she is," Megu replied choking down her laughter and giving Okiku a sharp nudge to shut her up. "It's just that we never associated with her that much"  
"And we've been going to school together for years," Okiku added. "Except for that one year she was gone. Never could get out of her where she had gone"  
"That's not your concern," Rose sharply told them since she knew they were referring to the time Rini had gone back to the past.  
"Oh cool it Rosie Posy we're only wondering," Megu stated. Rose silently fumed at being called Rosie Posy while Megu turned back to Violet. "Tell her Royal Highness we would be honored to come as your guests," she said smoothly.  
"Great," Violet exclaimed. "See you Saturday night." She grabbed Rose's arm and the two of them left. Megu and Okiku watched them go. Once they were out of hearing range Okiku turned to Megu. "What are you planning"  
"To make this party be one the princess will never forget," Megu replied. "Come on Okiku. We've got some phone calls to make. This is going to be one huge bash."

On Saturday night Marina was getting ready for the little get together. She had told Amy that she was going to spend the evening with Chelsea. Amy immediately told her she could go. While she was getting ready Ariel came into the room. "What are you going to do at Chelsea's tonight?" she asked plopping herself onto the bed.  
"Just hang out," Marina replied.  
"That's it?" Ariel asked. "I heard Chelsea and Violet talking. It sounds like it's going to be a little party"  
"You little snoop," Marina exclaimed. "That was none of your business"  
"Hey it's not my fault they were talking loud enough for me to hear," Ariel stated. "You know Mommy wouldn't let you go if she knew it was a party"  
"And you had better not tell her," Marina warned.  
"Hey I'll stay quiet," Ariel replied. "Just remember this the next time you have to baby-sit me and I want to have my way"  
"Nani?" Marina turned around and glared at Ariel.  
"You heard me," Ariel replied. "I'll keep my mouth shut about this and you let me have my way the next time you baby sit"  
"All right," Marina growled, clenching her fist in anger. "But if you do tell your mother then the deal is off"  
"Agreed," Ariel stated as she slid off the bed. "Have a nice time!" And with that she skipped out of the room.  
"I can't believe that little brat is going to be my mother when she grows up," Marina muttered as she finished brushing her hair.

"Are you sure about this party Rini?" Helios asked as he helped Rini and Chelsea put some food out. "Your parents are out of town and I don't think they would want you to have a party"  
"That's why I didn't tell them," Rini replied. "Besides it's just a little get together." She turned to Helios. "I wish you could stay"  
"I would love too but I have some dreams to monitor tonight," Helios sighed. He drew Rini into his embrace. "But I will be in your dreams"  
"I look forward to seeing you," Rini giggled and she kissed Helios passionately.  
"Yuck," Rayna cried out as she walked into the room. "There's a kid in the room"  
"Now Rayna why aren't you in my room watching the movie?" Chelsea asked.  
"I don't see why I can't have a couple of friends over too," Rayna griped. "Why do I have to stay back into your room"  
"Because you are a kid and this get together is for teenagers," Rini replied. "Now you be a good girl and stay in my room. You have a lot of movies to watch"  
"This stinks," Rayna grumbled as she grabbed a couple of cookies and went back to the room. As she disappeared there was a knock at the door. Chelsea got it and saw that it was Violet, Rose and Marina.  
Violet, Rose and Marina came walking in. "Welcome to the Royal Chambers," Chelsea greeted them. "None of the younger children in your home knows anything right"  
"Just Ariel," Marina muttered as she slipped her shoes off. "But we made a deal to keep her mouth shut." "All right," Rini exclaimed. "Let the party begin"  
"Who did you invite?" Chelsea asked in a curious voice.  
"Chiyo, Ema and Naomi," Rini replied. "Oh are they the daughters of the Lords and Ladies that have shown up at parties?" Violet asked.  
"Yes," Rini told them. "We hang out at school together"  
"Maybe that's them," Chelsea stated, as there was a knock at the door. She opened it and saw that it was the three girls in question. "Konnichiwa," Chelsea exclaimed.  
"Konnichiwa," the girls replied as they took off their shoes. "So glad you could come," Rini squealed, excited about seeing her friends.  
"We're glad we could too," Ema replied flipping back her dark blue hair.  
"Yes it's nice to come to a party here where we didn't have to dress so formally," Naomi added, as there was another knock at the door. Chelsea answered it and saw that it was Violet's two friends, Megu and Okiku. "Megu, Okiku why are you here?" Rini asked in surprise.  
"Oh Violet invited us your highness," Megu replied. Rini frowned at Violet.  
"Well I am so glad you could come," Violet quickly stated before Rini could say anything.  
"Oh we couldn't miss this opportunity to see the Royal Chambers in the Crystal Palace," Okiku told them. "Looks like a nice little party but there is something missing"  
"And what would that be?" Rini asked in an annoyed voice.  
"Why guests of course," Megu replied.  
"There are guests here," Rini growled.  
"But not enough for a huge party," Okiku told her. "So we took the liberty of inviting some other people over"  
"How many people?" Rose asked as a red flag started waving in her mind.  
"Well we only told a few," Megu replied. "But I don't know how many people they all told." Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock at the door. Megu opened it and a huge crowd of teenagers came flowing in talking at the top of their voices. "Now this is a party," Megu shouted above the din while Rini, Chelsea and the other Senshi looked on in horror.

Within an hour there were about sixty people crammed into the Royal Chambers. Music was blaring, food was being thrown about and drinks were being spilled. Rini and Chelsea were frantically trying to keep the place in order but as soon as one mess was cleaned up then about two more appeared in its place. Chelsea angrily sought Violet out. "This is all your fault," she shouted. "If you didn't invite the party queens we would not have this problem"  
"How was I to know?" Violet shouted back. "Besides I've got bigger problems"  
"And what would that be?" Chelsea asked angrily.  
"Oh Violet my little cupcake," Kata came over gazing lovingly at Violet through his coke bottle glasses. "It's such a nice clear night. I thought we could step out onto the balcony and make some romance under the moonlight"  
"Get lost geek," Violet snapped. She glared at Chelsea. "Somehow he got word about this party and came over. Now I can't get him off my tail"  
"Serves you right," Chelsea muttered as Violet rushed off to get away from Kata who of course just followed after her.  
Rini came up to her. Her hair was coming out of the odangos. "Chelsea we've got to do something," she wailed. "This is way out of control"  
"I don't know what do," Chelsea groaned. "There are too many people here. If only Violet hadn't invited those two"  
"Remind me to kill her when we get out of this," Rini growled.  
"Hey you two," Rayna came up with a camera and took their picture.  
"What was that for?" Rini demanded.  
"It's called blackmail," Rayna replied and skittered off before either Rini or Chelsea could grab the camera.  
"Hey your highness," a boy and girl came up to them. "Great party and there are plenty of rooms to make out in"  
"Make out," Rini shrieked and she took off toward the bedrooms. Sure enough there were about five couples using the bedrooms to make out. Rini almost had a heart attack when she saw how close one couple was to the silver crystal. "Get out," she shrieked as she chased them all out of the rooms. Furiously she sought out Megu and Okiku. "You need to help me get all these people out of here," she shouted. "This was only supposed to be a small gathering tonight"  
"Hey you're the princess you get them out of here," Megu replied and she and Okiku went off laughing. Rini moaned in despair. She then heard loud shouts of laughter. She looked up and saw that someone had tied Kata to the chandelier and was swinging him around. Chelsea and Rose were trying in vain to catch him so they could get him down.  
Suddenly a small flaming arrow flew through the room slicing through the rope that had bound Kata up releasing him. He crashed to the floor. Most of the kids saw the arrow and stopped in fear. They all looked up and at the door stood Sailor Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury all looking very angry. "It's the Sailor Senshi," someone hissed as everyone quieted down.  
"Well, well, well," Mars stated as she stepped through the throng of teens. "What have we here"  
"Looks to me like a party that has gotten out of hand," Mercury replied.  
"A party that wasn't supposed to happen," Venus added.  
"It would certainly explain all the noise that has come up and down the hall keeping the children awake," Jupiter finished.  
"Sailor Mars I can explain," Rini began.  
"Save it," Mars snapped angrily and Rini closed her mouth. Mars glared around at the teens. "If you do not reside in the palace then you will be escorted out by Sailor Saturn, Uranus and Neptune who are waiting out in the hall"  
"And don't think any of you are going to get off easy," Venus added. "Sailor Mercury has done a scan and has all the information we need to identify everyone in this room so parents will be getting phone calls about this"  
"If you need any more evidence I have it all on film," Rayna piped up holding up her camera. "I think we have all the evidence we need," Jupiter told the little girl in a quiet voice. "Now why don't you go down to my quarters and get into bed in Violet's room? She will be here all night cleaning this mess and won't need it"  
"Okay," Rayna replied and she slipped out. Once all the other guests were gone the Senshi glared at Rini, Chelsea, Rose, Violet, and Marina. "I don't know any of you except Rini right now but I have to say I am very disappointed," Mars stated. "Rini you are much more responsible then this"  
"I know it's just," Rini mumbled.  
"It's my fault," Violet stepped forward. "Rini just wanted a small get together with some of her friends and us. But I invited these two girls who invited all the other kids. Rini and the others were trying to get things under control"  
"Well thank you for owning up," Mercury replied. "But there shouldn't have even been a get together without us knowing about it. Everyone here will be spending the rest of the night cleaning up this mess. The King and Queen get back tomorrow so this place had better look the way it did when they left"  
"And each of you will be punished by your guardian," Venus added.  
"I'll take first watch," Mars told the other Senshi.  
"I'll be back in two hours," Venus replied as she and the other two left.  
"Let's get to work," Rini muttered and the girls began to clean up the mess.

The next evening Rini was sitting in her bedroom with a book when Chelsea came in. "Some party," she grumbled as she collapsed onto the bed. "It ended up being a huge disaster and we're grounded for two weeks"  
"I thought Mom and Dad were going to blow a gasket when Raye told them about the party," Rini sighed. "Marina and Rose are grounded too"  
"Nothing is compared to Violet's punishment though," said Chelsea with a chuckle.  
"You're right about that," Rini laughed.

In the ballroom Violet was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush. Lita was watching over her. Violet stopped for a minute to stretch her back. "Don't stop," Lita ordered. "You still have the entire ballroom floor to do. Once you're finished maybe you'll think twice about asking those two girls anywhere again"  
"I'm working, I'm working," Violet muttered as she continued her very long punishment.

To be continued.... 


	8. Horror Movies and Shattered Furniture

Here is part eight! I hope you enjoy it. They are still on their month long Spring break.  
As I said in the last part I was going more with the Japanese version of the story. I got very little feedback on whether I should change the girls' names to Japanese. However I am changing the names of the Inner Senshi, their husbands, and Rini's to the Japanese names. So Rini is now Usagi since she is no longer little. But please give me your input on what you think about the girls receiving Japanese names. I've only gotten two opinions so far and they were opposing.  
The site is under heavy construction but it is being worked on. Please be patient.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi, Elysian and Crystal Senshi belong to me. The ideas I got for the Mercury part of the story came from "The Cosby Show" and the idea I got for the Jupiter part in the story came from "Growing Pains"  
For those of you only familiar with the dub:  
Amy - Ami Raye - Rei Lita - Makoto Mina - Minako Greg - Ryo Chad - Yuichiro Ken - Shinozuki

Young Visitors Part Eight: Horror Movies and Destroyed Furniture By Angel Raye

Ami glanced into the living room to see what the girls were up too. Ariel and Marina were both reading. Melody was watching the clock; waiting for time she could leave to go spend the night with Jasmine in the Pluto chambers. "You know if you picked up a book like the other two then the time would go faster," Ami advised startling Melody out of her concentration.  
"I know but I really don't like reading very much," Melody admitted.  
"How can she be a Mizuno and not like to read?" Ami asked herself as she went back into the kitchen. Since Ariel had so far been behaving during the Spring Break, Ami decided to reward her. So she was baking Ariel's favorite cookies. They were almost ready.  
Suddenly a pair of arms went around her. Ami jumped and turned around. Ryo was standing there. "What a nice surprise," Ami exclaimed. "You're home early"  
"I have an even bigger surprise for you," Ryo had an impish smile on his face. "Guess what I have in my pocket"  
"Oh I don't know," Ami giggled.  
Ryo pulled two tickets out of his pocket. "Two tickets to see 'The Phantom of the Opera' at Crystal Hall tonight"  
"How did you get these?" Ami squealed in excitement. "They've been sold out for weeks"  
"Let's just say I pulled some favors," Ryo replied. "I thought we could go out for a romantic dinner first and then go to the show"  
"I'd love too," Ami agreed. "Melody is spending the night with Jasmine so that will just leave Ariel for Marina to baby-sit. I'll give Ariel a stern talking to before we leave to make sure she behaves"  
"Well put on your prettiest dress," Ryo told her. "I want my best girl looking gorgeous tonight"  
"I know exactly what I am going to wear," Ami replied as she kissed Ryo. She looked at the tickets in her hand. "This is going to be great!"

Makoto was getting dinner ready for the girls. She and Shinozuki were going out to eat with some old friends of his so the girls would be taking care of themselves with Violet in charge. "Are you sure about leaving Violet in charge?" Shinozuki asked. "Maybe we should check with Palla or Ves"  
"You know Ves has the flu and Palla is going out with some friends tonight," Makoto reminded him. "Besides Violet is thirteen and Daisy is almost twelve. Neither one of them need sitters anymore. They can both keep an eye on Lily"  
"I know but Violet has the common sense of a flea," Shinozuki pointed out. "I just hope nothing terrible happens"  
"Nothing will," Makoto assured him. "Because Violet knows that if there are any problems then she will get into big trouble"  
"I hope you're right," Shinozuki sighed as he picked up the paper.

"Mommy, you look so pretty," Ariel cried as Ami walked into the living room wearing a blue gown.  
"Why thank you Darling," Ami replied as she sat down next to her daughter. She gave her a stern look. "Now remember what we talked about? You are to mind Marina and do as she tells you to do"  
"Do I really have to look after her tonight?" Marina asked in a sulky voice. She had not been too happy when she found out she had to watch Ariel tonight. "Remember what happened last time"  
"Of course we do which is why Ariel will lose most of her privileges if she puts one toe out of line," Ami replied. She looked down at her daughter. "Am I right"  
"Yes Ma'am," Ariel murmured as she glared at Marina. Marina glared back. Ami turned to her future granddaughter. "If you have any problems, Michiru is right down the hall. Give her a call and she will properly deal with Ariel." Ariel immediately looked alarmed. Her mentor's punishments were sometimes far worse than Ami's.  
"I'll help too," Moonbeam added. "She doesn't listen to you," Marina reported. A sweat drop appeared on the kitten's head.  
"All right Marina that's enough," Ami gently scolded. She had long ago concluded that Marina had very little patience. She looked down at Ariel again. "Do you understand everything we talked about? I don't want to come home and find Marina locked up again"  
"I'll behave Mommy," Ariel replied as she wrapped her small arms around Ami's neck and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I love you"  
"I love you too but you will still get a spanking if there's any trouble tonight," Ami reminded her. Ryo came into the room. "Are we ready?" he asked.  
"We are," Ami replied. She got up and gave each girl a kiss. "Now call Michiru if there are any problems," she told Marina. To Ariel she sternly said, "Behave"  
"Yes Mommy," Ariel replied making up her mind that she had better behave tonight.  
Once Ami and Ryo were gone Marina pulled a video out of her bag. "Violet loaned me this today," she told Ariel. "And I am going to watch it"  
"What movie is it?" Ariel asked as she scooted over next to Marina.  
"Vampires in London," Marina replied. "It's a scary movie so you might want to watch TV in your parents' room"  
"I want to watch "Vampires in London" too," Ariel stated. "I won't be scared"  
"Are you sure?" Marina asked doubtfully.  
"Positive," Ariel replied. "Besides we made a deal that night of Usagi's party so I want to watch that movie"  
"Very well," Marina muttered reluctantly as she put the movie in the VCR.

"All right girls my cell phone will be on if you need anything," Makoto told the girls, as she and Shinozuki were getting ready to leave.  
"We'll be fine Makoto-mama," Violet assured her.  
"Yes," Daisy added. "This isn't the first time we've stayed alone"  
"I know," Makoto sighed. "But I still worry"  
"You can call any of the other Senshi if you need anything," Shinozuki added. He took Makoto's arm. "We need to get going now"  
"All right," Makoto replied. She kissed each girl. "We won't be too late so Lily you can stay up until we get home"  
"Great," Lily exclaimed.  
"Have fun," Daisy and Violet both called as Makoto and Shinozuki walked out the door.  
"I'm going to get my teddy bear kit," Lily informed them as she dashed back to Daisy's room. "I want to work on that teddy bear I'm making"  
"Well I'm in charge tonight so I get to decide what we watch on television," Violet declared.  
"I don't think so," Daisy retorted. "Don't let being in charge get to your head'  
"Not like you do," Violet snapped.  
"Why you," Daisy grabbed a cushion and threw it at Violet. Instead of hitting Violet it hit the lamp on the end table by the couch. The lamp fell to the floor and shattered into pieces. Daisy gave a gasp of horror.  
"I didn't do it," Lily shouted from the bedroom.  
"Daisy you're in big trouble," Crescent stated as he looked at the broken lamp.

Marina was curled up on the couch watching the movie. She had an afghan covering her up. Underneath the afghan was a small figure hiding in fear. "Ariel why don't you go into your parents room and watch TV?" Marina suggested. "You're obviously scared to death of all this"  
"No, I'm not," Ariel lied peeking her head out from under the afghan. "Sure," Marina scoffed as she turned off the movie.  
"Why did you do that?" Ariel asked in alarm.  
"Because you're scared," Marina replied,  
"But I have to see how the movie turned out," Ariel wailed.  
"Why?" Marina asked.  
"I need to make sure the vampires die," Ariel told her.  
"They do die," Marina reassured her.  
"But how do you know?" Ariel asked. "You turned the movie off. I need to make sure they don't come here"  
"They're in London," Marina patiently explained. "That's a long way from Crystal Tokyo"  
"But they could still come," Ariel cried. "I need to make sure"  
Marina's patience had ended. "Look," she said getting up from the couch. "The vampires aren't here and they aren't going to come here. Now go to bed"  
Ariel let out a loud high-pitched cry. "But I'm scared of the vampires," she wailed.  
"Don't cry," Marina cried in alarm. "They aren't coming. I promise you"  
"I want Mommy," Ariel cried louder.  
"Please stop," Marina pleaded. "If you stop crying I'll let you have some ice cream"  
"With strawberry topping and whipped cream," Ariel asked eagerly switching the tears off.  
With strawberry topping and whipped cream," Marina muttered realizing that Ariel had gotten the best of her again. She led Ariel into the kitchen and started getting bowls down. Suddenly there was a thump heard.  
"What was that?" Ariel asked in fright.  
"It's a windy night," Marina replied. "There's that tree right outside the window. It probably hit the window"  
"Or maybe it's a vampire," Ariel wailed.  
"It's not a vampire," Marina assured her.  
"How do you know?" Ariel asked.  
Before Marina could answer another loud howl from the wind was heard followed by another thump. Both girls flew out of the kitchen heading toward Ryo and Ami's room.

Daisy sat anxiously on the couch watching Violet fix the lamp. Lily sat on the coffee table. "Are you sure you can fix this?" Daisy asked. "I'll be in big trouble if it doesn't get fixed"  
"Relax," Violet assured her. "This is the strongest glue there is"  
"How do you know?" Crescent asked.  
"Because it can fix anything," Violet replied. "At least that's what the commercial said"  
"Oh that will comfort her," Lily muttered.  
"Look," Violet said. "I'll be in just as much trouble if this doesn't get fixed because I'm in charge tonight. So I want this fixed as much as Daisy does"  
"And I do know that Gloria has used this type of glue to fix the vase she broke one time," Lily added. "Aunt Minako never found out"  
"I rest my case," Violet declared. She carefully glued the last piece. "There. You can't even see the crack"  
Daisy and Crescent peered closely at it. "She's right," Crescent exclaimed. "You can't tell it's been broken"  
"I can't see any cracks or glue," Daisy added. "Violet you're a genius"  
"Well I don't think I'm a genius," Violet said modestly. "Very smart maybe but not a genius"  
"Well we had better clean this up," Daisy said as she picked up the pieces of paper around the table. "Come on Lily. Give us a hand"  
Lily started to get up but found that she was stuck. "I can't," she exclaimed.  
"Why not?" Daisy asked in an annoyed voice.  
"I'm stuck," Lily replied.  
"What do you mean you're stuck," Violet demanded.  
"I mean I can't move," Lily shouted.  
Violet and Daisy each took one of Lily's arms and pulled her. She didn't budge from the table. "She really is stuck," Daisy exclaimed.  
"Some of the glue must have gotten on the table and Lily sat on it," Crescent concluded.  
"Now what are we going to do?" Daisy asked. "Mom and Dad will kill us when they get home and find Lily glued to the table"  
Violet thought fast. She knelt down in front of Lily. "All right Lily," she said. "Put your arms around my neck and hang on. I'm going to tug on you really hard and hopefully you'll come off"  
"All right," Lily said as she put her arms around Violet's neck. Violet gave a very hard pull and Lily was ripped off the table. But on the seat of her jeans was part of the top layer of the table that had come off with her.  
"Now what are we going to do?" Daisy groaned as she looked at the ruined coffee table.

Ariel sat on her parents' bed clutching her favorite teddy bear with Moonbeam beside her. She was keeping an eye on the door, which was closed, and had a chair propped against it to keep everyone out. When there was a knock Ariel nearly jumped out of her skin. "Who is it?" She shouted.  
"It's Marina," Marina called from the other side. "Let me in"  
"How do I know you're Marina?" Ariel asked. "You could be a vampire disguised as Marina to come in and eat my blood"  
"Ariel there is no vampire here," Marina yelled in an exasperated voice. "Now let me in"  
"Just let her in Ariel," Moonbeam ordered. "It's Marina"  
"But it could be a vampire trying to trick me," Ariel protested.  
"If I'm not a vampire then you are in this room all by yourself without anyone to protect you from vampires that could come in through the window," Marina's voice called. Ariel immediately got up and ran to the door. She opened it. Marina came in. They quickly closed the door and propped the chair back up. "All right," said Marina. "I've set up booby traps all over the chambers. I've also blocked the doorway with the couch. No vampire can get us"  
"So what do we do now?" Ariel asked.  
"We wait for your parents to get home," Marina replied. Suddenly the wind blew and a tree banged against the window. Ariel and Marina along with Moonbeam dove into Ryo and Ami's bed and pulled the covers over their heads.

Lily entered the living room in her pajamas. "I feel a lot better now," she announced. "Is Violet back yet"  
"Not yet," Daisy replied anxiously.  
Just then Violet entered carrying some kind of machine with her. "I've solved our problem," she declared brightly.  
"What is that?" Daisy shrieked.  
"It's a sander," Violet replied. "I borrowed it from one of the gardeners"  
"And how does that solve your problem?" Crescent asked.  
"We sand the whole tabletop down and smooth out the tear," Violet explained. "Then we can paint the top and no one will know the difference"  
"Forget it," Daisy demanded. "Mom and Dad will never be fooled by this"  
"Of course they will," Violet assured her as she placed the sander on the damaged part of the table. She flicked the switch. Nothing happened.  
"Well it won't work so we can scratch that idea," Crescent muttered.  
"No wonder," Violet exclaimed. "It's not plugged in." She walked over to the outlet and plugged the machine in. The machine immediately began working.  
"Turn it off," Daisy shrieked as the machine sanded a hole right through the table. And fell through. Violet hastily yanked at the plug, which started to knock over the table with the repaired lamp on it.  
"Watch out," Lily shouted. Daisy dove forward to catch the lamp. She grabbed the lamp and landed on the small end table. The table broke under her weight and the lamp flew out of her hands and shattered.  
"Now you are really in trouble," Crescent groaned as Daisy picked herself back up.

"Ryo that was a wonderful show," Ami sighed as they arrived at their chambers. "Thank you so much"  
"Anything for my beautiful wife," Ryo replied as he drew Ami into his arms and kissed her. After the kiss they opened the door only to find that it wouldn't open. "What's this?" he exclaimed.  
"Is something wrong with the door?" Ami asked.  
"No I think something is blocking it on the other side," Ryo replied. He gave the door a hard push and forced it open. They found that the couch had been moved in front of the door to keep people out. They also saw Ariel's large toys all over the place.  
"It looks like a hurricane went through here," Ami exclaimed. "Ariel knows better than to leave her toys all over the place like this"  
"I think they were trying to keep someone out," Ryo concluded. "And then set out booby traps just in case"  
Ami carefully walked through the mess to the television. She picked up the case to a video off it. "Well no wonder," she stated. "They were watching "Vampires in London." They must have gotten scared to death"  
"So where are they?" Ryo wondered.  
"I would guess in our room," Ami replied. "After all that is where Ariel always goes when she is scared." They headed over to their room. Ryo had to push hard at the door to get it open because the chair was blocking it. An unusual sight greeted them on the other side. Both Marina and Ariel were lying asleep on the bed. Moonbeam was curled up between them. Cloves of garlic surrounded them.  
"Look at that," Ami stated. "Cloves of garlic to keep vampires away"  
"And look at that," Ryo added seeing what Marina had in her hands. "Marina made a cross out of wooden spoons"  
"But why does Ariel have a piece of steak in her hands," Ami asked recognizing the package she had picked up from the grocery store earlier today"  
"Don't you know?" Ryo asked. "That's the stake to drive through the heart." Ami and Ryo burst out laughing. "I'll wake Marina up and send her to bed," Ryo laughed.  
"And I'll tuck Ariel into ours," Ami chuckled knowing that Ariel was not going to sleep well on her own tonight.

In the Jupiter chambers the three girls had managed to carefully piece the table and lamp back together. "All right," Violet said breathlessly because they had rushed. "Tomorrow morning we'll go get a new coffee table and a new end table. One of the gardeners said he'd take us. We'll properly fix the lamp before Makoto-mama and Shinozuki-papa wake up. Then they will never know what happens"  
"They're coming," Daisy hissed from the front door.  
"Quick Lily sit over the hole," Violet commanded. Lily hastily sat over the hole on the coffee table. Violet and Daisy sat on the couch. The door opened and Makoto and Shinozuki came through.  
"Hi girls," Makoto greeted them. "Sorry we're late. Dinner ran longer then we thought it would"  
"Oh that's okay," Daisy replied. "Did you have fun"  
"We had a great time," Shinozuki stated. "How were things here"  
"Oh just fine," Violet said with a fixed smile on her face. "Good," Makoto replied. "Well we're going on to bed and I want all of you in bed in ten minutes"  
"Yes Ma'am," Lily said. Makoto gave each girl a kiss goodnight. Shinozuki tossed his keys onto the end table. It collapsed and the lamp broke again. Lily gave a squeal and fell through the hole. Makoto and Shinozuki glared at the girls.  
"So," Violet stated casually as a sweat drop appeared on her head. "What did you have for dinner?" End of part eight. I'll let you use your imaginations about the consequences are. 


	9. Triumph

Here is part nine! Sorry it took so long. I had started on it earlier and for some reason that part had gotten destroyed so I had to start over. This part is short and it will give Chibi Mars fans a big surprise/  
As I said in the last part I was going more with the Japanese version of the story. I got very little feedback on whether I should change the girls' names to Japanese. However I am changing the names of the Inner Senshi, their husbands, and Rini's to the Japanese names. So Rini is now Usagi since she is no longer little. But please give me your input on what you think about the girls receiving Japanese names. I've only gotten two opinions so far and they were opposing.  
The site is up again. I decided to go back to homestead. It is not finished yet but it's looking good. Here's the address http/chibisenshi. Drop by and take a look.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi, Elysian and Crystal Senshi belong to me. For those of you only familiar with the dub:  
Amy - Ami Raye - Rei Lita - Makoto Mina - Minako Greg - Ryo Chad - Yuichiro Ken - Shinozuki

Young Visitors Part Nine: Triumph By Angel Raye

It was the last night before school started again. Everyone had finished eating and now gathered into the large living room for some time together before the girls had to go to bed. Since school was starting the next day the younger girls would have to go to bed earlier than they had been for that last week. The cats weren't present. Just that afternoon Diana had given birth to a gray kitten. Maggie named him Chronos after the god of time since he was going to be hers. "I can't wait until he comes to live with me," Maggie happily told Daisy.  
"When will he?" Daisy asked.  
"He has to be weaned first," Maggie sighed. "But I am going to visit him everyday so he can get to know me"  
Meanwhile Brooke went over to Celine who was looking miserable. Earlier that day Chelsea had pleaded with her to talk to Celine. "Cheer up," Brooke exclaimed flopping down next to her. "You look like the world has come to an end"  
"You would too if Tiffany and her friends were being mean to you like they are to me," Celine pointed out.  
"What is their problem?" Brooke muttered. "Why are they just being mean to you? They're nice to everyone else. I'm getting along with that brat Ashley who is staying with us"  
"I don't know what their problem is," Celine sighed. "As long as I stay out of their way they are fine but if I go near them they tell me to get lost because they don't want me around"  
"I'm sorry," Brooke said guiltily. I've been so busy helping my mother learn to stand up for herself that I haven't been spending any time with you. So how about tomorrow after school the two of us go to the arcade and have a good time. Maybe we can get Hannah to come too"  
"That would be great," Celine exclaimed feeling happier that she had in a long time. She was quiet for a minute and then said, "You know even though Tiffany is so mean to me I feel some kind of connection with her. I'm not sure why"  
"I know what you mean," Brooke agreed. "I feel the same way with Ashley. Maybe they're related somehow"  
"With the Senshi anything is possible," Celine pointed out.  
"Isn't that the truth," Brooke agreed and the two of them laughed.

The next day Princess Usagi went off to Neo-Crystal High School proudly wearing her new high school uniform. Marina was delighted to join Chelsea, Rose and Violet at the junior high school. The rest of the children headed back to Crystal Tokyo Elementary School. Annika nervously walked into class 4A with Gloria, Brooke, Hope, Ariel and Lily. She had the same classmates she had last year, Miyaki included. The bully sauntered over to Annika with a sneering look on her face. "Well, well," she began. "I can see the crybaby decided to come to fourth grade with us instead of going to nursery school where she belongs"  
Annika flushed and began to tremble. She looked at Brooke who gave her an encouraging smile. She screwed up what little courage she had and said softly, "And I guess you came back to school instead of going to Brat Camp where you belong"  
"Nani," Miyaki exclaimed. "What did you just say to me"  
Feeling a little braver Annika spoke up louder so that others could hear her. "I guess you came back to school instead of going to Brat Camp where you belong"  
"You go Annika," a couple of other girls called as Miyaki gaped in astonishment. Another one stated, "It's about time"  
"So the crybaby has gotten so tough suddenly," Miyaki sneered trying to keep herself from faltering. "How long will it last"  
"Probably too long for you to learn how to be a human being," Annika shot back. The rest of the kids laughed as Miyaki fumed in rage.  
"What's the matter Miyaki?" Brooke asked. "You can dish it out but can't take it"  
Before Miyaki could reply the bell rang. The kids all scrambled for their seats, most of them giving Annika a pat or a word of praise. Annika glanced over at Gloria who gave her the victory sign. She smiled and then turned to the door to see who her teacher was. She was pleasantly surprised when Kadiri Mishima came in. "Mishima-sensei did you move up with us?" Hope exclaimed in delight.  
"I certainly did," Kadiri replied. "I enjoyed you so much I asked to move up with you." There were soft cheers of delight. Annika hugged herself happily. For the first time in a long time she was excited about being at school.

Miyaki was determined not to lose to Annika today. So during lunch she searched the girl out trying to find her. "Come on Miyaki give it up," Nozomi pleaded as she carried her little lunch bag with her. "You should have known that one day Annika would stand up for herself. Let's just leave it alone and eat. I'm starving"  
"You don't get it do you?" Miyaki asked. "Everyday for the last two years I have made Annika cry. My day isn't complete until I see those tears"  
"You're pathetic," Nozomi snorted in disgust. "If making others cry is the only thing that makes your life complete then you don't have much of a life. Come to think of it you don't anyway because I am your only friend and I really wonder about that sometime"  
"Well if you are having doubts then bug off," Miyaki snapped angrily.  
"I will," Nozomi said. "You are pathetic. Maybe Annika is a crybaby but at least she's a nice person and because of that she will always have friends. But you won't because you are so cruel." With that she turned and walked away. Miyaki continued to search for Annika and finally found her with the other palace kids eating their lunch together. "So the crybaby can eat without assistance," Miyaki sneered hoping to raise some tears.  
"Yes," Annika replied softly. "When are you going to start?" Laughter sounded from all over while Miyaki turned a bright red. She angrily snapped, "At least I don't have to surround myself with friends to eat." "At least I have friends," Annika retorted feeling braver and more confident then ever. This standing up for herself wasn't as hard as she thought. Too bad she didn't learn earlier.  
"She's got you there," Gloria laughed. Miyaki stormed off in rage.  
"There," Brooke told Annika in a satisfied voice. "I told you could do it"  
"I feel braver each time," Annika whispered shyly.  
"It gets easier each time," Brooke replied. "Just keep it up. That brat doesn't know what hit her"  
"I wonder what Mama will say," Annika mused.

"Well it's almost time," Ami stated. "The children should be home from school in a few minutes"  
"Let's hear how their first day back went," Makoto added.  
"And to hear the latest Miyaki crisis," Rei sighed.  
The front entrance burst open and the Elementary School children came in chattering at the top of their voices. Everyone was shocked to see a huge smile on Annika's face. "Mama, Mama," Annika squealed as she flung her arms around her mother's waist.  
"You look happy," Rei exclaimed. "Is Miyaki in another class"  
"No but Annika was great today," Gloria shrieked.  
"She really told that brat off," Hope added.  
"Miyaki didn't know what hit her," Brooke finished.  
"Nani," the Senshi all exclaimed in astonishment.  
"Brooke taught her well," Daisy told them. "Annika had a bunch of comebacks all ready and used them on Miyaki. She was so shocked"  
"Annika is that true?" Rei asked in delight.  
"Yes Mama," Annika replied. "I was scared at first but once I started doing it, it got easier"  
"Oh I am so proud of you Darling," Rei cried as she pulled Annika into a tight hug.  
"We all are," Ami added kissing Annika on the cheek. Annika beamed with pride. This was such a good feeling.

That night while Annika was in the bath Rei found Brooke a sitting on her bed working on some homework. "I wanted to thank you," Rei told her.  
"For what?" Brooke asked.  
"For helping my Annika," Rei replied. "Just tell me one thing. Is it going to get better from here"  
Brooke hesitated. She wasn't supposed to reveal too much about the future but her grandmother had been through so much worry through all this. "It's not going to be as bad as it was," she told Rei. "Mama will sometimes forget to stand up for herself but she won't be as easily upset as she was before"  
"Then thank you for taking the time to work with her," Rei stated as she hugged her future granddaughter. "I promise when you go back we won't undo what you've done"  
I know you won't," Brooke replied as she hugged her back. It was a successful day.

End of part nine 


	10. A Very Soapy Joke

Here is part ten. I got this idea from a movie I watched when I was a little girl. I can't even remember what the name of the movie was but I do remember that it was filmed in the 1950's. It gave me a good laugh and I hope you like it too. The hand joke came from a book called "Judy Moody"  
I have been toying with an idea lately. Several people have commented on how the Chibi Senshi don't have any siblings. So I have been toying with the story idea that a group of orphans should be in need of a good home and the Senshi each adopt one. They will all range in age from maybe about four or five to teenager. I know that will give some discrepancies to the stories where the Chibi Senshi are teenagers but I can always rewrite those. Please give me some feedback on this idea.  
Just a reminder I am going more with the Japanese version of the story. I got very little feedback on whether I should change the girls' names to Japanese. However I have changed the names of the Inner Senshi, their husbands, and Rini's to the Japanese names. So Rini is now Usagi since she is no longer little.  
The site is up again. I decided to go back to homestead. It is not finished yet but it's looking good. Here's the address http/chibisenshi. Drop by and take a look.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi, Elysian and Crystal Senshi belong to me. For those of you only familiar with the dub:  
Amy - Ami Raye - Rei Lita - Makoto Mina - Minako Greg - Ryo Chad - Yuichiro Ken - Shinozuki

Young Visitors Part Ten: A Very Soapy Joke By Angel Raye

A few days after school started again Gloria began to grow restless. Due to all the trouble she got into before the Spring break she had to behave herself during the vacation. Lily did too and was just as restless as Gloria. "It's time we played another joke," Gloria told Lily after dinner one evening. "I can't take this being good anymore. We need a good laugh"  
"But what can we do," Lily sighed as she began to think very hard. "Do we want to just play a joke on one person or on everyone"  
"Everyone," Gloria promptly replied. "I want to do something that will get everyone's attention"  
"Ooh I've got it," Lily whispered in excitement. "My mother is a huge fan of ancient American movies. She has a whole collection of them from the 1950's that were preserved after the big freeze"  
"Okay, so?" Gloria asked impatiently.  
"In one movie the man had an argument with his wife and got so mad he kicked all of these boxes of laundry detergent into their swimming pool," Lily explained. "Then it rained during the night and the soap caused the house to be surrounded by bubbles"  
"I love it," Gloria exclaimed. "But one problem. Our pool is indoors"  
"But we can still cover the ground with soap powder when we know it is going to rain and they should still bubble," Lily replied. "The palace laundry room has a huge supply of soap powder I'm sure we can get enough to surround the palace"  
"It's suppose to rain late tomorrow night," Gloria giggled. "We can sneak out after the grown ups have gone to bed to do it then"  
"Deal," Lily whispered with a giggle. "And we tell no one"  
"Agreed," Gloria replied.  
Just then Sydney came up. "Hey Minna," she said. "Look what I got today." She opened her bag and pulled out a rubber hand. "Doesn't it look real"  
"Cool," Lily exclaimed taking it into her hand.  
"What are you going to do with it?" Gloria asked.  
"I haven't decided yet," Sydney replied.  
"Hey I have an idea," Gloria cried. "Can we borrow this for a minute"  
"Sure," Sydney replied. "What are you going to do"  
"Come with us," Gloria told her and the three girls left the living room and went to one of the bathrooms nearby. Gloria carefully placed the hand on the rim of the toilet and closed the lid over it. Then giggling all three girls left and went back to the living room. "Now we just have to wait until someone goes in there," Lily giggled.  
"Hope it's one of the younger ones," Sydney laughed. They watched carefully and in a few minutes Chasity headed toward the bathrooms. After one minute there was a loud scream and Chasity came flying out, her face pale with terror.  
"Nani," Michiru exclaimed picking the frightened child up.  
"Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, there's someone in the toilet!" Chasity screamed. Gloria, Lily and Sydney all fell down laughing hysterically.

"That was a silly trick you played tonight," Celine dryly told Gloria after they returned to the Venus chambers that evening. Tiffany was in the bath. "But then I have always thought your tricks were silly  
"I know but it was funny," giggled Gloria as she thought of everyone's reaction to the thought that someone was actually in the toilet.  
"Did you get into trouble?" Celine asked curiously.  
"No because it didn't do any harm," Gloria replied. Minako had given her a talking too but Gloria had noticed how her mother was trying not to laugh during her lecture.  
"That's a first," Celine muttered.  
"Nani," Gloria asked.  
"Never mind," Celine quickly replied.  
"Gloria," Minako came into the room. "Tiffany's finished. It's your turn now"  
"Okay Mom," Gloria headed back to her room.  
Minako smiled at Celine. Lately her feelings toward Celine had changed. She was beginning to feel sorry for her because of the harsh treatment she was getting from the Crystal Senshi. "How are you doing?" she asked.  
"All right," Celine replied. "But I wish Tiffany and her friends would leave me alone"  
"Just ignore them," Minako advised as she picked up Gloria's jacket, which was tossed on the chair.  
"I'm trying," Celine muttered crossly as she headed back into her room.  
Meanwhile Gloria ran into Tiffany in her room. "What are you planning?" Tiffany asked narrowing her green eyes at Gloria, her wavy red tresses loose from their braids.  
"What are you talking about?" Gloria asked innocently as she pulled a clean pair of pajamas out of the drawer.  
"I saw you and Lily in deep discussion tonight," Tiffany replied. "You two are planning something"  
"Now what makes you say that?" Gloria asked keeping her innocent voice.  
"I know you and I know Lily," Tiffany pointed out. "So spill. What are you planning"  
"Tiffany, trust me," Gloria told the younger girl. "You are better off not knowing. That way if we are found out and punished you won't be blamed either"  
"Oh fine," Tiffany muttered deciding she would rather stay out of trouble. "But whatever you're planning it had better not cause any permanent damage"  
"It won't," Gloria assured her as she left the room. "It will just be a little messy. That's all."

The next night at around eleven thirty Gloria quietly left her chambers and snuck down to the palace laundry room. Since Asai had night duty in the control room Minako had gone to bed early making it easy for Gloria to sneak out. She crept quietly down the stairs and headed toward the laundry room. The laundry room was located on the bottom floor close to the palace kitchen. Lily wasn't there yet so Gloria sat down and waited. A few minutes later Lily arrived. "Sorry," she muttered. "Shinozuki-papa and Makoto-mama went to bed later than I thought they would. I wanted to give them time to go to sleep"  
"That's okay I just got here," Gloria replied as she stood up. She grinned at her accomplice. "You ready"  
"Let's do it," Lily giggled as she opened the laundry room door. There were a huge number of boxes of laundry detergent. Both girls grabbed a few boxes and then quietly headed toward outside. Then they got to work. They decided to surround the palace but not the entire grounds. They only did the grounds close to the palace. They kept running out and having to go back. Pretty soon the trashcan was full of empty boxes. It took the girls a full hour. Just as they finished it began to rain.  
"Good timing," Lily stated as she and Gloria went back inside. "Now we should go to sleep. We don't want to miss the fun tomorrow"  
"I agree," Gloria replied. With stifled giggles they crept back up to their chambers.

During the night it rained hard. Bubbles began piling up around the palace.

Ariel was the first one to see the bubbles the next morning. She woke up and was puzzled at why her room wasn't as light as it normally was in the morning. She pulled back the curtains and a surprising sight met her eyes. All she saw was white. "It snowed last night!" she exclaimed. "Moonbeam, Melody! Wake up! It snowed last night"  
Melody stirred and sleepily opened her eyes. "How can it snow you little silly? It's April"  
"It did," Ariel insisted. "Look outside"  
Moonbeam perched on the windowsill. "She's right!" he exclaimed. "It did snow last night. It's as high as the palace"  
"You two are putting me on," Melody muttered grumpily as she scrambled out of bed. She went to the window and stared out. Her annoyed look immediately changed to one of astonishment. "Nani!" she exclaimed.  
"Told you," Ariel called as she dashed out her room. She ran straight to her parents' room. Ryo and Ami were still asleep. Ariel jumped on the bed so she was between them. "Mommy wake up! It snowed last night," Ariel yelled.  
"What did you say Darling?" Ami sleepily asked looking at her little girl.  
"It snowed last night," Ariel repeated. "Can we go build a snowman"  
"Ariel you know full well it doesn't snow in the spring," Ryo told her.  
"I know Daddy but it did," Ariel insisted.  
"Ariel stop playing games and go back to sleep," Ami firmly commanded.  
"She's not playing games Ami-san," Moonbeam stated as he came in. He jumped up on the windowsill and pulled back the curtain. Ami and Ryo saw nothing but white.  
"How?" Ryo exclaimed.  
"A new enemy's plot," Ami wondered.  
Just then Marina came in. "Does anyone know why there's a huge pile of soap bubbles outside my window"  
"Soap bubbles," Ami exclaimed as she got out of bed. She went to the window and looked closely. "Those are soap bubbles. But how did this happen?"

Rei had gotten up before the sun to meditate in front of the fire. Since it was still dark when she got up she didn't notice anything unusual. So when Annika came bursting in several hours later Rei had no idea what was going on. "What is it Darling?" Rei asked.  
"Outside Mama," Annika gasped out of breath. "You need to look outside"  
"What's going on outside?" Rei asked.  
"There's nothing but white out there," Annika explained. "At first we thought it was snow but the radio said it was warm outside today"  
"Annika are you telling me a story?" Rei asked, a little annoyed.  
"No Mama I'm not," Annika replied.  
"There really is something out there Rei-mama," Brooke told her coming into the room. Rei got up thinking she had better investigate what the girls were talking about. Before she could leave, Ashley came in with soap bubbles in her hair. "The palace is surrounded by soap bubbles," she informed them. "I opened the window in my room to check and they came spilling in"  
"How?" Rei gasped as she rushed to a nearby window and gazed at all the bubbles covering the glass.

Haruka, Michiru and the girls were all up and getting breakfast ready. Faith decided to switch the TV on to check out the sports' scores from the night before. The morning news was on and there was a picture of the Crystal Palace next to the news anchor. "Hey the palace is on the news!" Faith called to the others.  
"Wonder what happened," Chasity stated as she and the others joined her in front of the television.  
"Something must have happened during the night," Michiru pointed out. "Turn the TV up Faith," Haruka ordered and Faith did what she was told. "The strange sigh greeted many people this morning as they went by the Crystal Palace," the news anchor reported. "What strange sight?" Grace asked.  
"Shut up so we can find out," Taylor bluntly stated.  
"Somehow during the night the Crystal Palace got covered with detergent soap bubbles," the anchor continued.  
"Nani!" everyone exclaimed in astonishment.

Lily got out of bed and looked out the window in glee. All she saw were soap bubbles. "So it worked," Lily told herself. She wondered if anyone else had seen it. The smell of Makoto's cooking drifted into the room. Lily quickly dressed and dashed into the kitchen. Everyone else was up. "Good morning," Lily called as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Good morning," everyone replied. "Sure smells good Makoto-mama," Lily stated as she smell of Makoto's cooking filled her nostrils. "Thank you," Makoto replied as she placed some pancakes on a plate. "Violet how about taking the juice outside now"  
"Why are we doing that?" Lily asked in alarm.  
"Since it's spring and the weather is warm I thought we could all eat breakfast on the terrace," Makoto replied as Violet took the juice out of the refrigerator.  
"But there are bugs outside," Lily hastily protested.  
"Since when are you afraid of bugs?" Daisy asked.  
"I'm not but they get into the food," Lily replied.  
"Well bugs aren't going to keep me from enjoying a spring morning," Violet declared as she headed toward the door to the terrace. There were curtains over it and Makoto hadn't drawn any curtains yet so no one knew about the mess outside. Lily watched Violet with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Violet opened the door and gave a loud shriek as the bubbles poured in on top of her.  
"What's wrong Violet," Makoto asked leaving the kitchen with Daisy right behind her. She saw the mess piling into her chambers. "What is this?" she shrieked in astonishment. Lily immediately put on her innocent face and pretended to be as surprised as everyone else.

Within minutes all the Senshi, Knights and children were gathered into the main hall of the Crystal Palace talking at the tops of their voices. Many servants had gathered around too. "Calm down Minna," Endymion shouted. "We need to find out first where all this soap came from"  
"I think I know your majesty," one of the laundry maids came forward. "About half of the boxes of laundry detergent are missing from the laundry room. So someone must have come in there during the night and taken them"  
"And then sprinkled it all over the lawn so that when it rained it would bubble up," Ami concluded, her quick brain putting everything together.  
"So we know how but we still need to know who," Serenity stated.  
"And we're trapped in here until someone cleans up all the bubbles," Usagi protested, flipping her pink pigtails over her shoulders.  
"Don't worry about it," Serenity soothed. "The city is cleaning it up right now." Several sighs of relief were heard.  
Gloria suddenly had a feeling she was being watched. She looked and saw Rei glaring at her. She nudged Lily who looked and saw the penetrating glare. Both girls immediately tried to look as innocent as possible, but Rei knew Gloria well enough to know that the more innocent she looked the more mischief she was in. Rei now had a good idea who the culprits were. She turned to the Queen, "Serenity," she said. "May I have a word with you, the King, the rest of the Senshi and the knights"  
"Of course," Serenity replied. The Royal couple, the Senshi and the knights gathered around Rei. "What's up?" Makoto asked.  
"I think I know who's responsible for this," Rei replied. "Gloria has that innocent look on her face and I am pretty sure that Lily was her accomplice"  
"I've had the same feeling," Haruka commented. "But we have no proof"  
"And you know they won't confess," Minako added feeling annoyed that she hadn't thought of it earlier.  
"Then we need to make them confess," Rei stated.  
"How are we going to do that?" Hotaru asked.  
"I have an idea," Rei replied. "I suggest that we ground all the children until the guilty party confesses"  
"What would that accomplish besides making all the children very angry?" Ami asked.  
"Those angry children probably know who the pranksters are," Rei stated. "They'll make Gloria and Lily confess"  
"Oh you know Daisy and Faith will be on Gloria until she admits she did it," Makoto immediately added seeing the reasoning behind all this.  
"And even though we don't know the Crystal Senshi as well as our children Sydney, Giselle and Ashley look like the types who will get on top of Lily," Michiru stated.  
"So is it agreed?" Rei asked.  
"Yes," the Senshi all replied. They turned back to the Knights and children. "We are pretty sure we know who is behind this," Serenity announced. "However we cannot make any accusations without any solid proof"  
"What we would like to do right now is let the guilty party confess to this joke," Ami added. "This is your chance now." When no one spoke up Rei came forward. "Very well," she said. "Since no one is confessing then everyone will have to be punished"  
"But Mama I didn't do this," Annika protested.  
"Neither did I," Grace shouted and several other voices cried out their innocence too.  
"Sorry girls," Rei told them. "But until the ones responsible for this confesses, all of you are grounded"  
"That's not fair," Daisy shrieked in fury. "I didn't do this. Why should I be punished"  
"I've got baseball practice today," Faith protested.  
"And I have cheerleading," Maggie added.  
"I've got a date," Violet yelled.  
"This isn't fair," Marina cried. "We've all got plans. Why should we cancel them just because some bonehead decided to play a trick like this"  
"Sorry girls," Makoto shouted over the shouts of protest. "But until we know for sure who did this all of you are grounded"  
"Once the guilty party confesses then the punishment will be cancelled for the rest of you," Michiru added. "So let's hope the ones responsible will come forward"  
Gloria felt uncomfortable as all the Chibi Senshi turned and glared at her. Lily felt equally uncomfortable as she felt the penetrating stares of the Crystal Senshi. A few minutes later the adults moved away. When they were far enough Daisy grabbed Gloria by her collar. "All right you little creep we know it was you," she shouted.  
"What are you talking about?" Gloria asked nervously.  
"Oh don't go all innocent," Usagi snapped. "You know as well as we do that you were the one who made that mess outside"  
"And now because of your stupid trick all of us are grounded," Ariel added angrily.  
"I didn't mean for that to happen," Gloria whispered feebly. "Well it did," Faith replied. "And I can tell you one thing right now. If I don't get to go to my practice today I may have to give you a fat lip"  
"Add a black eye onto that," Daisy added.  
"Fess up Gloria," Annika demanded. "Otherwise you're in for a rough time"  
"All right," Gloria sighed realizing that she needed to do the right thing. She glanced over at Lily. Her friends were all angrily making the same demands. Lily came over to her. "I think we need to tell the adults it was us," she mumbled.  
"Me too," Gloria replied. They walked over to the Senshi. "Mom," Gloria called. Minako turned around. "Don't ground everyone else. Lily and I were the ones who did all this"  
"I told you the pressure would get to them," Rei pointed out.  
"And you were right," Minako replied. She took Gloria's arm. "Let's go young lady and you might as well get very comfortable in our chambers because you will be spending a lot of time there"  
"That goes for you too Lily," Makoto added as she led Lily away.  
"So are we still grounded?" Rayna asked when the Queen came over.  
"No," Serenity replied. "The culprits confessed"  
"More then likely we made them confess," Usagi stated and everyone nodded.  
"So the rest of you can enjoy whatever plans you had for the day," Hotaru told them.  
"Yes but there's still one problem," Chelsea pointed out.  
"And what's that?" Serenity asked.  
"We still can't go outside," Chelsea replied pointing to a window that still had soap bubbles outside it. Sweat drops appeared on everyone's heads. "Well," Ami sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait until the mess is cleaned up." And everyone agreed.

It took all morning and part of the afternoon for the city to get rid of all the bubbles. As part of punishment Gloria and Lily had to help clean up. Also portions of their allowances were used to replace the soap powder they used. "A funny joke but it did have its drawbacks," Gloria sighed.  
"Let's play something a little less messy next time," Lily suggested.  
"Deal," Gloria replied. "And I am getting some good ideas."

End of part 10.  
Corny I know but hopefully it gave you a good laugh. 


	11. Should I Tell?

Here is part eleven. This will be a much more serious part than the previous ones have been. This idea of course has come from many movies and TV shows. We'll see a more compassionate side to Ashley in this part.  
On the last part I put forth an idea I have been toying with. I've gotten very little feedback on it. It is the idea where the Senshi adopt orphans to give the Chibi Senshi some siblings. Please give me your ideas on this.  
Just a reminder I am going more with the Japanese version of the story. I have still gotten very little feedback on whether I should change the girls' names to Japanese. However I have changed the names of the Inner Senshi, their husbands, and Rini's to the Japanese names. So Rini is now Usagi since she is no longer little.  
Come see my site at http/chibisenshi. I have a contest and a forum now.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi, Elysian and Crystal Senshi belong to me. For those of you only familiar with the dub:  
Amy - Ami Raye - Rei Lita - Makoto Mina - Minako Greg - Ryo Chad - Yuichiro Ken - Shinozuki

Young Visitors Part Eleven: Should I Tell?  
By Angel Raye

The bell rang ending another school day. Ashley stepped out of her first grade classroom. The substitute teacher Fukao-sensei was at the desk saying goodbye to the students. Ashley's teacher Kishi-sensei was out on maternity leave so Fukao-sensei was taking her place until she returned. Ashley waited outside the door for her friend, Kioko. Like the rest of the Crystal Senshi Ashley had made some new friends in this time. She and Kioko had become pretty inseparable. Kioko came out of the class. She was taller than Ashley and was a very pretty girl with golden hair and big violet eyes. "He's nice isn't he?" Ashley asked as Kioko knelt down to put something in her book bag.  
"I guess so," Kioko murmured. "I just wish Kishi-sensei would come back soon"  
"She will," Ashley assured her.  
"Anzai-san can I see you for a minute?" Fukao-sensei called.  
"Let's go," Kioko hissed getting up, her face turning pale with terror.  
"But he just called you," Ashley pointed out.  
"All right," Kioko murmured and reluctantly walked back into the classroom.  
"Is there anyone out in the hall Kioko?" Fukao-sensei asked.  
"Just Hino-san," Kioko replied.  
"Well tell her to go on home and I will meet with her tomorrow," Fukao-sensei told her. Kioko came back to the door. "You have to go," she said to Ashley.  
"I heard," Ashley replied. "I'll see you tomorrow." Kioko nodded and withdrew back into the classroom. Ashley walked down the hall. She was almost to the exit when she remembered something she needed to tell Kioko. So she dashed back to the classroom. She peeked in and saw Kioko had a look of pure terror on her face and Fukao-sensei had his hand where it shouldn't be.  
"Fukao-sensei please don't touch me there," Kioko pleaded in a frightened voice.  
"Aw don't you like it?" Fukao-sensei asked.  
"No I don't," Kioko choked. Ashley was horrified. Her mother, grandmother and great-grandmother had all told her about good touches and bad touches. Kioko was definitely receiving a bad touch. Ashley didn't know what to do but she did know that she had to get Kioko out of there and fast. "Kioko," she called from the door. "Rei-mama is here to pick me up and she said you were to come too"  
"Okay," Kioko called and then she said to Fukao-sensei. "I have to go now"  
"Very Kioko," Fukao-sensei replied. "And remember you mustn't tell anyone about this"  
"I won't," Kioko murmured. As soon as she got outside the classroom she looked at Ashley with fear in her eyes. "You have to promise not to tell"  
"But Kioko," Ashley protested.  
"Ashley please," Kioko begged. Ashley didn't say another word. She just grabbed Kioko by the hand and rushed out of the building.

"So how long has he been doing that?" Ashley asked when they were off the school grounds.  
"Since last week," Kioko replied. "I forgot something at school so I went back to get it. Fukao-sensei was in there and he started touching me"  
"Why don't you tell your mama?" Ashley asked.  
"Because Fukao-sensei told me that if I did then he would really hurt me," Kioko choked as a tear rolled down her face.  
"But what he's doing is wrong," Ashley protested. "I know but I'm too scared to tell," Kioko told her. "So please promise you won't tell"  
Ashley hesitated. She didn't want Kioko to get hurt but she also didn't want her to go through this anymore. "I don't know," she murmured.  
"Please," Kioko begged and Ashley reluctantly nodded.

All afternoon and evening Ashley couldn't keep her mind off of Kioko. She was also very scared about her own meeting with Fukao-sensei the next day. Suppose he touched her the same way he touched Kioko. The thought was almost too much to bear. Ashley badly wanted to tell someone but she remembered her promise to Kioko. That night before bedtime Ashley gazed at Annika who was snuggled into Rei's arms. She felt a twinge of longing for her own mother. "My mama is here but she isn't my mama yet," Ashley thought as she glanced over at Brooke who was engrossed in the television show. Ashley thought for a minute and then decided to at least sit by Brooke. So she went over and sat by Brooke on the couch. After a second she moved a little closer. Then she leaned up against Brooke. Finally she rested her head and Brooke's shoulder. Brooke, kind child that she was, put an arm around Ashley. The younger girl immediately felt a little better, but still felt a strong sense of longing. Brooke didn't question but quietly wondered why Ashley was being so affectionate to her.  
Later on Rei was putting Ashley to bed when she asked, "What was that all about in there"  
"What was what all about?" Ashley asked.  
"Why were you cuddling up against Brooke like that?" Rei asked.  
Ashley hesitated. She couldn't tell Rei what she saw today. That would break a promise. "I just miss my mama," she replied, which was also true.  
"I know you do," Rei smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of Ashley's face. "You'll be back with her again soon. I'm sure of it"  
"I hope so," Ashley murmured wishing she could go back now. Rei kissed her goodnight and left the room. Ashley lay wide-awake dreading the next day.

The next morning Ashley was still worried about going to school. She knew Rei wouldn't believe her if she said she was sick. So she thought of another idea. As the group of children left the palace grounds Ashley announced, "I forgot something. I'll be right back"  
"Do you want us to wait?" asked Maggie.  
"No go on ahead I'll catch up," Ashley replied as she dashed back toward the palace. She quietly snuck inside and looked around. None of the Senshi or Knights were about. Everyone was either at work or doing his or her duties. Ashley quickly dashed upstairs to the Mars chambers and went inside. It was empty. Even Stardust was gone, probably off to see her new little brother. Ashley heaved a breath of relief and ran into her bed. She crept into the closet and closed the door. Then she sat huddled on the floor figuring no one would find her here.

Ami had just finished prescribing medicine for one of the servants' kids who was sick when Rei came in looking worried. "What's wrong?" Ami asked.  
"Annika just contacted me and told that Ashley didn't make it to school with them," Rei replied.  
"But I saw her leave with the others," Ami pointed out in surprise.  
"I know but Annika told me that she claimed to have forgotten something and told them to go on," Rei explained. "I'm really concerned. This isn't like Ashley at all and last night there was something very wrong with her but she wouldn't tell me"  
"So you would like me to find her with you just in case there is something seriously wrong with her," Ami concluded.  
"If you wouldn't mind," Rei replied. "I was going to check my chambers first"  
"Let's go then," Ami said and the two women left the palace medical wing. Within minutes they were at Rei's chambers. "Let's check Ashley's room," Rei suggested and they headed in there. There was no sign of Ashley but they did see her book bag on the bed. "She's been in here"  
Ami's sharp ears heard something in the closet. "Check the closet"  
Rei opened the door to the closet and sure enough there was Ashley looking terrified. "Don't make me go to school," she pleaded. "Please don't make me go"  
"It's all right," Rei said gently seeing that the child was terrified. "I won't make you go to school today. Just come out and tell me what's wrong." Ashley didn't move. Ami moved in. "Ashley," she said gently. "If you tell us what's wrong then we can help"  
"I promised I wouldn't," Ashley choked as a tear rolled down her face.  
"Then I think its time to break that promise," Rei told her as she reached into the closet and picked Ashley up. The little girl clung to her tightly. Rei sat down on the bed and held Ashley on her lap. Ami sat down beside them. "Now tell us what's wrong," Rei, said. Ashley took a deep breath and told them what happened with Kioko and Fukao-sensei yesterday. Rei and Ami listened in shock. No wonder Ashley was too scared to go to school.  
"Ashley," Rei stated when Ashley finished telling her story. "It's wonderful that you got Kioko out of there. But it was important that you tell us too"  
"But I had promised not too," Ashley pointed out.  
"But there's nothing wrong with telling," Ami explained. "Fukao-san doesn't want to get found out which is why he is telling Kioko to keep this a secret"  
"What will happen to Kioko?" Ashley asked.  
"Well we'll have to let her mother know," Rei sighed. "Then we'll need to report Fukao-san"  
"Do I have to go to school today?" Ashley inquired.  
"Not today," Rei replied. "I'll get Palla to stay with you. "Ami and I are going to have to talk to Kioko's mother." A look of relief came on Ashley's face.  
"The question is how are we going to tell Kioko's mother?" Ami mused. "This is going to be very difficult for her to hear."

"That's impossible," Eiko Anzai cried when Rei and Ami told her what Ashley had said. "I know my daughter. She would have told me." Rei and Ami had gone to the Anzai house to talk to Eiko. She was an older version of Kioko.  
"I know this is difficult to believe but Ashley wouldn't lie about something like that," Rei replied.  
"But Kioko tells me everything," Eiko pointed out. "Why keep this from me"  
"It's not uncommon for a child to be too afraid to tell," Ami told her. "Also the abuser usually threatens the child so she won't tell"  
"But I still think she would tell me," Eiko murmured. "She tells me everything"  
"Let me ask you something," Ami stated walking up to the woman. "Usually a child who is being molested will stop eating, have nightmares and withdraw. Has Kioko been doing any of that"  
"Oh my," Eiko gasped as a tear rolled down her face. "Her appetite has changed drastically and she has waken up from nightmares several times. And she has stopped playing with her brother the way she used too"  
"You need to talk to Kioko," Ami told her in a comforting voice. "In the meantime I have reported Fukao-sensei to the school and he is being dismissed. I will be coming after school tomorrow to talk to the children whose parents will let stay to listen. You should bring Kioko"  
"No thank you," Eiko replied firmly. "We'll deal with this on our own"  
"Very well," Ami stated. "But you are welcome to come if you change your mind."

The next day Ami met with a huge number of children in the school library. All the elementary school palace children were there. Word had spread about Fukao-sensei very quickly and since then two other children came forward and told how he had inappropriately touched them. Rei, Minako and several other parents had come as well. Ami was in the middle of talking to the children when Eiko arrived with Kioko. She sat Kioko down in a chair and walked over to Rei. "I had to bring her," she explained. "She hasn't eaten or gotten any sleep since yesterday"  
"We're just glad you're here," Rei replied squeezing the other woman's hand. Eiko smiled and sat down by her daughter.  
"Now," Ami began. "When someone touches you the wrong way you need to tell someone. Who can you tell"  
"Your mom or dad," one child called.  
"A relative," Ashley piped up.  
"Another teacher," a third child called.  
"A friend," Kioko whispered looking at Ashley with a small smile on her face. Ashley turned and smiled back.  
"Very good Kioko," Ami smiled at the little girl. Ashley got up and went over to her. "Would you like to sit with me Kioko?" she asked taking her friend's hand.  
"Kioko," Eiko began.  
"It's okay Mama," Kioko said. "This is a good touch." Eiko smiled and let her daughter go with Ashley. The two girls sat down and Kioko gave her friend a hug. "Thank you," she whispered. Ashley smiled and the two girls continued listening to Ami.

End of part eleven.  
Please remember to tell if something like this is happening to you. 


	12. Midnight Feast

Okay here is part 12. I hope you enjoy it. Thought I would focus on the older ones for this part. I think there are only going to be a couple of more parts left in the series. Then I'll be moving on to another story. Take into consideration that I am back at work now so I won't be writing as often.  
Some people have expressed concerns about the story idea I have. So here is a fuller in depth explanation on this idea. The orphans will range in age from about four to about fifteen. They will run away from the orphanage because they hate it. They will end up at the palace and one of the Chibi Senshi will hide them until they are found out. Since the children were so unhappy at the orphanage none of the Senshi have the heart to send them back. So they each decide to adopt one. Here's what would happen:  
Rei would adopt an older boy to give Annika a big brother. We felt that would be good for her and bring her out of her shell. Also that way she would still be her mother's baby.  
Minako would adopt a boy who could outsmart Gloria with her pranks. So Gloria might have her match with this one.  
Makoto would adopt a younger girl. Daisy would be okay with that.  
Ami would adopt a younger girl. She realizes that her baby is getting older and she wants another really young child she could baby. Ariel's seven now and once she turns eight the babying is going to have to stop because she will be too old. Yes there would be jealousy but that would be a part of the adjustment. As for the trauma, Ariel has gotten over the most difficult hurdle and it is coming up for a year since she went through all that.  
Hotaru would adopt a younger girl to give Madelyn a chance to be a big sister.  
Haruka and Michiru would only adopt one child and it would be a boy.  
Scratch Setsuna for adoption since she barely has enough time to spend with the one child she has.  
Serenity would get a younger girl. True the enemies would target her since she won't have any powers but what a great story idea. Finally adopting these orphans would not take the story focus away from the Chibi Senshi. My stories will always focus on them. The adopted siblings would hopefully allow me to use some story ideas I haven't been able to use because there are no siblings. True they all get biological half-siblings in the future but they will be all grown up by then. I would like some feedback on this idea now.  
Come see my site at http/chibisenshi. I have a contest and a forum now. I have also added information pages on the Elysian and Crystal Senshi.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi, Elysian and Crystal Senshi belong to Me. For those of you only familiar with the dub:  
Amy - Ami Raye - Rei Lita - Makoto Mina - Minako Greg - Ryo Chad - Yuichiro Ken - Shinozuki

Young Visitors Part Twelve: The Midnight Feast By Angel Raye Neo-Princess Usagi was doing her homework when Chelsea came in with Violet. "Hey Usagi," Chelsea began. "Violet and I just came up with a neat idea"  
"What is it?" asked Usagi putting down her pen.  
"We thought of a way we older ones can have some fun without the younger ones tagging along," Violet replied. "And the adults wouldn't know either"  
"Okay so what is it?" Usagi asked impatiently.  
"We could have a midnight feast," Chelsea announced.  
"A midnight feast," Usagi echoed her red eyes gleaming. "That does sound interesting. But where would we have it"  
"How about one of the guest chambers?" Chelsea suggested. "That way we won't have to worry about waking anybody up"  
"That would work," Usagi agreed. "There are some guest chambers right down the hall from the Senshi chambers so we won't have to go to far. Who are we inviting"  
"Just the kids who are in sixth grade and above," Violet replied. "So that would be Daisy, Maggie, Rose, Marina, Grace, Taylor and the three of us"  
"Perfect," Usagi agreed. "As for food I suggest we each bring something and there should be enough for us all"  
"That's what we thought," Chelsea replied. "And we need to make sure that none of the younger kids find out. They'll try to spoil it otherwise"  
"When should we have it?" Violet asked.  
"How about Thursday?" Usagi suggested. "I have a killer math test that day so it would be a nice treat"  
"That works for me," Chelsea replied.  
"Me too," Violet agreed.  
"Then it's settled," Usagi declared happily. "Now we need to invite the others and get the stuff."

Within hours Usagi, Chelsea and Violet had let the other girls they were planning to invite know about the party. With giggles the girls made their plans. Some of the younger girls got a bit suspicious. Chasity was especially curious to what was going on and kept badgering Grace and Taylor. "Mind your own business," Taylor rudely told the younger girl.  
"But you all have a secret and I want to know what it is," Chasity pleaded. "Please I won't tell anyone"  
"Look Chasity this is something that we want to keep to ourselves and we aren't going to tell you," Grace quietly pointed out. "So please just mind your own business and leave us alone"  
Chasity pouted and went off to find Ashley. "It's not fair," she griped. "The older girls have this big secret and I want to know what it is"  
"Leave it to me," Ashley reassured her. "I'll find out what's going on"  
"And how are you going to do that?' Chasity asked. "Neither Annika nor Brooke are involved"  
"I have my ways," Ashley replied. "I'm the youngest Crystal Senshi and I can snoop more easily then the others." With that she went off leaving Chasity wondering if she was going to find anything out.

Ashley kept as close as she could to the older girls the next day without arousing suspicion. She got her first clue when she saw Daisy and Maggie slipping into one of the guest chambers with a couple of packages. She hung around and when they came out she skipped past the door bouncing a ball. "Hey," she called. "I'm going to play outside"  
"Good for you," Daisy commented and she and Maggie went off in the opposite direction down the corridor. Ashley darted around the corner and stayed there for a minute. Then she dashed back to the guest chambers and slipped inside. She immediately spotted the packages on the counter. She dashed over to it and saw that it had packages of cookies, candy and crackers inside of it. Ashley decided to check the refrigerator. When she opened the door she saw cheese, soft drinks, meat buns and cake. She next looked in the freezer and found some ice cream. So it looked like the older girls were going to have a secret party but the question was when?  
Just then she heard voices outside the door. She quickly darted into a closet, leaving the door slightly ajar so she could hear what was being said. Marina and Rose came in. They also had packages in their hands. "It looks like there's a lot of food already," Marina commented as she opened the refrigerator.  
"Well since the midnight feast is tomorrow night then it looks like we're prepared," Rose replied. "Have you been able to keep this from Melody and Ariel"  
"Yes," Marina said. "How about you and Maggie keeping this from Jasmine"  
"No problem," Rose laughed. "But then Jasmine doesn't seem to be the nosy type"  
"Melody doesn't seem to be either," Marina replied. "And my mother has developed a bad cough so she's too sick to care and that is keeping Grandma busy"  
"So we're in the clear," Rose heaved a breath of relief. The two girls finished putting food away and then left the chambers. Once they were gone Ashley crept out of the closet. So the older ones were having a midnight feast tomorrow. What would Chasity say?

"They're having a midnight feast," Chasity exclaimed when Ashley told her.  
"That's what I heard Marina and Rose saying," Ashley replied.  
"Well they are so mean not to invite the younger girls," Chasity moaned. "I'm going to tell Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa"  
"No don't," Ashley said. "I have a better idea."

The next night the girls involved managed to get themselves up at midnight and sneak off the guest chambers down the hall. Giggling they got the food out and then sat down to eat. "No one stirred in our chambers when we snuck out," Daisy giggled. "Same here," Maggie laughed. "Jasmine was sound asleep and as far as I know she doesn't know a thing"  
"Ami-mama wondered what was going on when I ate so little tonight," Marina stated. "She almost took my temperature to make sure I wasn't sick"  
"Well the important thing is we're all here now," Usagi announced. "So let's just enjoy ourselves"  
"I brought some ice cream and some toppings so we can make sundaes," Violet told everyone.  
"Oh great," Chelsea, who loved sundaes exclaimed.  
"So did anyone have a hard time hiding this from the younger kids?" Taylor asked.  
"Lily wanted to know what we would be whispering about but that's it," Daisy replied.  
"Rayna looked kind of curious too but she didn't try to snoop or anything," Usagi added.  
"Ariel's cough is so bad she didn't care," Marina stated. "Thank goodness. I don't think I could have kept it hidden from her. She has a knack at finding out things"  
"Chasity kept badgering us but we didn't tell her anything," Grace said. "So she doesn't know what we're up too"  
"Then we should be in the clear," Chelsea heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good because there will be fireworks if we are caught"  
Chelsea spoke too soon. Just outside the door with their ears pressed so they could listen were Chasity and Ashley. The talk of all the food was making them hungry. Suddenly Marina said something that made them both listen. It was about them. "Have you seen Ashley snooping around these last couple of days?" she asked. "She is such a little snoop. I just wanted to strangle the brat"  
"I know what you mean," Taylor added. "Chasity kept pestering us to tell her about this. What a little pest"  
"With the two of them plus Gloria, Ariel and Lily there are a ton of brats here," Chelsea finished. "And I want to know what is up with Tiffany and her crew. They are so nasty to Celine. Poor Celine has been in tears so many times"  
"If only they knew," Chasity hissed, her cheeks red with fury.  
"Let's play a couple of tricks on them and then get one of the adults," Ashley whispered angrily. "We'll teach them to have a midnight party without us and then say mean things to us." Chasity nodded her head. Ashley raised her hand and gave the door a sharp knock. Then she and Chasity darted around the corner to hide.  
The girls in the room almost jumped out of their skins. "What was that?" Grace asked in a shaky voice.  
"A knock at the door," Rose replied in an equally shaky voice.  
"Should we go see who it is?" Daisy asked in a worried voice. Usagi got up and tiptoed to the door. She opened it but there was no one there. "No one's here," she hissed.  
"Maybe it was the wind," Taylor stated as she recovered from her shock.  
"Maybe we should just finish up and go back to bed," said Maggie doubtfully.  
"Now Maggie are you going to let a silly little thing like a knock scare you?" Rose asked. "Let's make the sundaes and forget about the knock. Like Taylor said. It was probably just the wind." Everyone agreed and Violet and Daisy got out the ice cream and toppers. They began making the sundaes. Meanwhile Ashley and Chasity crept back to the door, stifling their giggles. Chasity had a barrette in her hand. She scraped it down the door and then she and Ashley darted back around the corner. The girls in the room froze in terror.  
"What was that?" Chelsea asked.  
"I don't know," Daisy replied. "It sounded like something scraping"  
"This is getting too freaky," Marina stated. "Let's finish our sundaes and then get back to bed." Everyone agreed.  
Meanwhile Ashley and Chasity decided it was time for one of the adults to know what was going on. So they headed back down the corridor to the Senshi chambers trying to decide whom to wake. "We really shouldn't wake them because then they'll know we were out of bed too," Chasity pointed out.  
"You're right," Ashley agreed. "Then how should we do this?" The two girls thought for a minute. Then Chasity saw something and poked Ashley. "Look," she whispered. "There's a light on in the Mercury chambers. Aunt Ami must be awake"  
"Let's knock on her door and then run back to our chambers," Ashley suggested. "The guest chambers the big girls are using is just down the hall. Maybe Aunt Ami will look around to see who knocked and hear what is going on"  
"Let's do it," Chasity giggled. Who better to hint about a midnight party to than Ami who was very strict about the children getting a good night sleep on a school night? So she went to the door and knocked very sharply. Then she and Ashley took off to their own chambers very quickly so by the time Ami opened the door they were out of sight.

Ami hadn't been surprised to hear the knock at the door. Being the head physician in the palace she was used to people banging on her door during all hours of the night. She had been up anyway because Ariel was coughing very hard and it woke both of them up. So Ami had given her some medicine and then sat with her until she went back to sleep. She had just left Ariel's room when she heard the knock. But when Ami went to answer it no one was there. "That's funny," she murmured to herself. She looked up and down the hall but no one was there. Thinking maybe the noise came from Marina's room, she went there. To her surprise Marina wasn't there. "Where is she?" Ami asked herself with annoyance. Ami decided to go check both the library and the swimming pool to see if Marina was in either of those places. So she started down the corridor toward the stairs. However when Ami got past the Senshi chambers and closer to the guest chambers she heard a couple of giggles. So Ami started pausing outside the guest chambers listening. She finally got to one where she heard whispering and giggling. Ami opened the door and glared into the room.  
The girls stared in horror at the annoyed Ami standing in the door. "Aunt Ami," Daisy squeaked nervously.  
"Yes it is me," Ami replied coming in. "What is going on here"  
"It's a midnight feast," Usagi explained. "We were just having fun," Taylor added.  
"Having fun is one thing," Ami stated. "But it's a school night and you're not going to do well on a poor night's sleep. Also you know you're not to use any of the guest chambers for things like this. Finally I want to know if you find it amusing to go knocking on people's doors during the night and then running off"  
"We didn't do that," Maggie protested. "Someone did the same thing to us"  
"Well that doesn't matter now," Ami said. "Everyone out of here now. I'll be escorting all of you back to your chambers and I will be letting parents and guardians know right now what all of you were up too. Tomorrow all of you will be cleaning this mess up. Is that understood"  
"Yes Aunt Ami," everyone replied dolefully. They all got up and wondered fearfully what punishments they were going to receive.

Some of the girls got off easier than others. Serenity had a hard time keeping a straight face when she heard what happened. She gave Usagi and Chelsea a talking too took their allowance away from them before sending them back to bed. Setsuna and Gary figured that Maggie and Rose would have their own punishments in the morning when they woke up feeling sick from all they ate that night. The others didn't get off quite so easily. Makoto was furious grounded Daisy and Violet for a week. Michiru and Haruka also grounded Taylor and Grace. Ami decided that since Marina deprived herself of sleep tonight then she could go to bed the same time as Ariel for the next week. "That's not fair," Marina protested. "I'm almost thirteen. Why should I go to bed the same time as a seven-year-old"  
"You should have thought of that before you went sneaking out at night," Ami pointed out. "Now get in bed and don't think I am going to go easy on you in the morning." With that she left the room and headed back to bed. Marina climbed into bed seething. She and the others were thinking the same thing. Who was it that knocked on Ami's door getting them caught? All of them were determined to find out who the little rat was.

The next morning a grumpy Marina cornered Ariel. "All right you little rat," she shouted. "Was it you"  
"What are you talking about?" Ariel asked in alarm.  
"You knocked on your door and got your mother to us last night," Marina replied.  
"No I didn't," Ariel snapped. "I wasn't feeling good last night. Mommy was with me. Where were you"  
"That's not your concern Ariel," Ami walked up to them. "Marina, Ariel was with me when the knock came so you can stop blaming her"  
"Well whoever it is had better be saying her prayers," Marina muttered as she left to go to school.

"Pity we were caught," Chelsea sighed as she and Usagi got ready for school. "I wonder who else was up last night"  
"There's one way to find out," Usagi replied thinking hard. "And what's that?" Chelsea asked.  
"Well whoever knocked on our door was awake late last night as well," Usagi explained. "Chances are they stayed up like we did waiting for the feast to start. We're all very tired so"  
"So whoever knocked on the doors will be tired as well," Chelsea finished. "Good thinking Usagi"  
"Arigato," Usagi replied. "So when we all leave for school let's just look at the younger kids and see who is also very tired"  
"Right," Chelsea agreed"  
"Come on you two," Rayna came skipping up. "It's time to go." Usagi and Chelsea followed her out the door. They looked at Rayna closely and saw that she looked well rested. So they immediately ruled her out. Once they got to the rest of the girls both Usagi and Chelsea started looking closely at the younger ones. Most of them looked well rested except for two. Ashley and Chasity were both yawning and rubbing their eyes sleepily. Usagi and Chelsea looked at each other and nodded. Quick as lightening Usagi grabbed Chasity's collar and Chelsea grabbed Ashley's.  
"Hey," Ashley protested.  
"Let us go," Chasity added.  
"Not until you confess," Usagi shouted.  
"What's going on?" Madelyn asked in astonishment.  
"Are you blaming the little ones for all the trouble you got in last night?" Giselle added.  
"They're the reason," Chelsea replied angrily. "They knocked on the door to scare us and they knocked on Ami's door so she would come find us"  
"We didn't ruin your midnight feast," Chasity shouted.  
"Yes we didn't knock or scrape your door," Ashley added.  
Taylor pounced on them. "How did you know someone scraped on our door?" she asked. "We didn't tell anyone that"  
"You just told on yourselves," Rose pointed out. Ashley and Chasity went red, realizing that they did just tell on themselves.  
"So what are we going to do with these two rats?" Daisy asked.  
"Most of us are punished for a week so I think they should be as well," Usagi replied.  
"Are you going to tell on us?" Ashley asked.  
"Oh no we aren't stooping to your level," Violet said. "We'll punish you ourselves"  
"We might even get the other kids to help us," Marina added.  
"Oh no leave us out of this," Hope stated. "I know I speak for everyone when I say that since you left us out of the party then you can leave us out of the punishment"  
"Agreed," the other younger children added and they took off.  
"Very well," Usagi muttered. "If you don't want us to tell Rei, Yuichiro, Michiru or Haruka your involvement then after our punishments are over you will have to do each of us a big favor. No matter what the favor or job is you will each do it. You owe us for not telling on you and for ruining our night. Do you agree"  
"Agreed," Chasity and Ashley replied. Satisfied the older girls let go of them and headed off to school. Chasity looked at Ashley. "I wonder how they knew it was us"  
"Probably because we're as tired as they are," Ashley sighed. "Come on. We'd better get to school." The little girls headed for school deciding it will be a while before they ruin anyone else's plans. 


	13. Harsh Words

Here is part thirteen. Unfortunately I had to start it over when I was almost done. Something went wrong with the floppy. I was unable to pull it up. So sorry for the delay but I guess these things happen. I had every intention of getting this part done quickly. Since our governor requested that all schools be closed for two days to save gas fuel I got two days off work so be able to get this finished. Anyway I finally have a Celine/Tiffany story for all of you. There will be one more part and then I am going to start on a new story.  
Come see my site at http/chibisenshi. The deadline for the contest is September 30.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi, Elysian and Crystal Senshi belong to Me. For those of you only familiar with the dub:  
Amy - Ami Raye - Rei Lita - Makoto Mina - Minako Greg - Ryo Chad - Yuichiro Ken - Shinozuki

Young Visitors Part Thirteen: Harsh Word By Angel Raye

The bell had rung to end another school day. Celine chose to stay behind and clean out her desk. Lately she had chosen not to walk home with the rest of the girls because she couldn't bear to listen to the harsh remarks from Tiffany and her friends. Walking home alone was much better than that.  
Celine couldn't wait to get back to her own time. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so lonely. Tiffany and her gang were all either ignoring her or being cruel to her. The Elysian Senshi were busy with their mothers to give Celine too much attention. Jasmine and Melody had told the other girls in the class bad things about Celine so they ignored her as well. The only comfort Celine had right now was from the boys in the class. They were drawn to her breathtaking beauty and wanted to be with her. Celine was finding that she preferred to be with boys rather than girls. Maybe Taylor had the right idea.  
Suddenly Gloria showed up at the door. "Have no fear, the ten year old is here," she announced sweeping her arm around in a dramatic way. Gloria had turned ten a few days ago and was very proud of it. Celine smiled. Leave it to her mother to make her smile. Even though Celine found Gloria's pranks stupid sometimes she could always find something funny to say.  
"How come you haven't gone home yet?" Celine asked. "Did you get kept after school"  
"No," Gloria replied coming in and perching herself on the desk next to Celine's. "I just thought I'd keep you company on the way home from school"  
"What made you think I need company?" Celine asked next.  
"Oh come on Celine," Gloria rolled her eyes. "I don't have to be a psychic like Annika or Aunt Rei to know why you've been walking home alone. It's because of Tiffany and her friends. I've seen how mean they are to you"  
"I just wish I knew why they were so mean to me," Celine sighed. "Before I came here I had never seen them before in my life. Then on the day I arrived I was getting unpacked when Tiffany came in and told me to stay away from here. I tried to be nice but she just snaps at me and tells me to leave her alone"  
"I don't know why she is either," Gloria admitted. "This is the third time she's visited and she was not like this before"  
"What was she like?" Celine asked curiously.  
"She was sad and scared a lot," Gloria replied as she tried to remember. "I think she had a bad home life"  
"Well that doesn't give her the right to take it out on me," Celine grumbled as she put the last of her things in her desk.  
"Don't worry about it," Gloria told her. "Come on. Let's get our shoes and go home." Celine picked up her book bag and followed Gloria out the door.

The Crystal Senshi were all gathered at the palace entrance hall having a last gossip before each going to her own chambers to do homework. Melody was telling the others about Celine. "She has started with the boys Minna," she reported. "During lunch Celine just eats with some of the boys in our class. I bet she is already flirting with them"  
"I should punch her now for what she is going to do to my uncle when she grows up," Sydney declared balling up her fist.  
"She won't know why you're punching her," Jasmine pointed out. "I know we all want to give her a hard punch but it wouldn't be any good now since she has no clue why we're doing it"  
"Hey Tiffany here comes Gloria," Rayna exclaimed as Gloria came in through the door. Then she saw Celine. "And look who is with her"  
"Oh great," grumbled Tiffany. "She's the last person I want to see right now"  
"Hi Minna," Gloria called as she came in.  
"So you dumped us to walk home with slime," Giselle asked in a snide voice. Celine blushed and stepped back a bit.  
"Lay off," Gloria snapped. "I don't know what all of your problems are but leave Celine alone"  
"Gloria," Madelyn came running up to her. "You're in big trouble"  
"What did I do now?" Gloria asked.  
"You're late for Senshi practice," Madelyn replied. "You were supposed to come straight home from school and report directly to practice"  
"Oh no, I completely forgot. I better get going before Mom has my hide," Gloria cried. She turned to the others. "See you later Minna!" Then she took off leaving a cloud of dust behind her. Madelyn sprinted off after her leaving Celine alone with the Crystal Senshi. Celine felt uncomfortable as the girls all glared angrily at her. Finally Celine could bear it no more. She glared back at the girls. "What is your problem?" she shouted. "I can't figure out why you are all so mean to me. I've never done anything to any of you"  
"It's not what you've done," Melody quietly told her. "It's what you'll do"  
"What do you mean what I will do?" Celine asked in an agitated voice. "Can you see into the future or something? I don't even know what I'll be doing tomorrow, let alone later in the future"  
"We don't have to tell you anything," Giselle snapped roughly. "You're a terrible person and we despise you"  
"I haven't done anything to any of you," Celine shrieked angrily. "You're all the ones being so mean"  
"But cruel people deserve to be treated badly," Ashley shouted. "And since you're a cruel person we're treating you badly," Sydney added.  
"That's right," Chasity piped in. "So get lost because you don't deserve to have a happy life after what you do to Tiffany," Rayna concluded.  
"What have I done to Tiffany?" Celine demanded. "I had never seen her before in my life until I came here"  
"You'll find out soon," Lily told her. "Now we told you to get lost so get lost"  
Celine was about to say more but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. Tears fell down her face so she turned and ran out of the palace. "We really got to her this time girls," Sydney announced.  
"Think we were too rough on her," asked Jasmine.  
"No way," Tiffany snapped. But inside she felt a little uncomfortable. Maybe they did go too far this time.  
No one saw Annika listening on the main stairwell.

Celine didn't know where she was running too. All she cared about was getting away from the palace and those girls. Tears were streaming down her face and her stomach was in knots. When she got to Crystal Tokyo Park she stopped to catch her breath. She was hurt, angry and confused. "What have I done?" She asked herself. "They really hate me." As she thought about the last several months her hurt turned to anger. She felt it building up inside of her. She hadn't done anything to Tiffany or her friends. They were just being cruel. Suddenly Celine felt a large raindrop land on her head. She looked up and saw the black clouds in the sky. The rain began coming down faster but Celine didn't care. She continued trudging through the rain.

When Annika got to her mother's office she found the secretary wasn't there. That meant Annika had to go to the door and peek in. Rei was sorting through some paperwork. "Mama," Annika said quietly.  
Rei looked up. "What is it Sweetheart?" she asked with concern. Annika rarely came to bother her at work unless something was wrong. "Is something wrong"  
"Not with me," Annika replied. "But I was listening to Ashley and her friends talking. They didn't see me"  
Rei frowned. Annika had a very bad habit of eavesdropping on other people's conversations. Rei was trying very hard to break her of that habit but so far with little success. "What have I told you about listening in on things that are no concern to you?" "It wasn't my fault this time Mama," Annika insisted. "I was coming down the stairs to go to the library and I heard them. They were saying some really mean things so I was afraid to go down"  
"What were they saying and to whom were they saying it too?" Rei asked with immediate concern.  
"Celine," Annika replied. Then she told her mother what she overheard. She also told her how Celine ran out of the palace in tears.  
"Oh no," Rei moaned and she jumped out of her seat. She grabbed her cell phone and began calling the other Senshi. "Annika I want you to go to the palace living room and wait there. Do you understand'  
"Yes Mama," Annika said in a puzzled voice. She left the office quietly wondering what this whole afternoon had been about.

"You've gone too far this time," Minako angrily told Tiffany who was sitting in front of her with tears rolling down her face. Minako had just given her a very stern scolding. Tiffany hated being scolded and she hated it when her great-grandmother was angry with her. Once the Senshi found out what happened each of them took her own Crystal counterpart for a stern lecture. A search party was being organized as well.  
"I'm sorry," Tiffany choked. "I just hate her so much"  
"And as I have told you many times that Celine is just a child here too and she isn't your mother yet," Minako pointed out. "I understand your anger but your behavior is unacceptable. And let me point out that the way you have been acting makes your behavior almost as bad ad your mother's was to you"  
Tiffany looked up with both dismay and anger in her eyes. "How could you compare me to her?" she shouted. "At least I didn't hit her like she will hit me"  
"That still doesn't make you any better," Minako replied. "When Celine is found I expect you to apologize to her"  
"I won't do it," Tiffany muttered obstinately.  
"Very well," Minako said as she got up. "Then you have a choice. You either apologize to Celine or you can be grounded the rest of the week." Tiffany gave her a sad look. "Just because you came from an abusive mother doesn't mean you're not going to be disciplined," Minako told her. "I'm sure I don't spoil you in the future and I am not going to spoil you here. I've given you your choices so now you just have to pick which one you want"  
"Minako," Haruka came into the room. "We're all ready to go search for Celine. The Queen and Ami will be staying here in case Celine returns on her own"  
"I'm coming," Minako replied. She looked back down at Tiffany. "I want you to join the others in the main living room. Think about what I said." With that she left to join the search while Tiffany was left with her thoughts.  
"Fine I'll apologize," Tiffany thought angrily. "But it's not going to change the way I feel." She got up and made her way slowly to the main living room.

Celine continued her trudge through the rain. It was coming down fast now and she was soaked but she didn't care. Celine was so angry that nothing mattered to her anymore. As thoughts raced through her head, Celine thought bitterly about the last few months. Out of everyone she had been treated the worst and no one, not even her friends had stopped Tiffany and her friends from being cruel to her. As the rain beat down on her, Celine's anger continued to grow. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't hear a car pull up behind her and someone calling her name.

"I should have tried harder," Minako murmured to Makoto. The two of them were in Makoto's car looking for Celine within the city of Crystal Tokyo.  
"Tried harder at what?" Makoto asked.  
"At getting Tiffany to leave Celine alone," Minako replied. "But it was hard. With all these kids here my work time has doubled with scheduling the Senshi practices. Also I couldn't help but understand Tiffany's point of view. Even though Celine is a child here she still grows up to be the abusive monster we've heard so much about"  
"I wonder," Makoto murmured but didn't go on any further.  
"Wondered about what?' Minako asked.  
"Celine seemed like a nice enough girl when she arrived with the rest of the Elysian Senshi," Makoto replied. "When I talked to her I found it hard to believe that this same child grows up to be so cruel. What I'm wondering is if the treatment she received here started it"  
"Oh no," Minako cried. "Surely not"  
"I guess we won't know until it's too late," Makoto sighed. "But it's something to ponder"  
"I never even thought of that," Minako moaned in dismay. She hated to admit it but Makoto had made a good point. All of this could possibly have planted the seed that turns Celine into an abusive adult. Minako didn't even want to think about it but it was too late. She was about to say something else when she saw a small blonde figure just ahead. "Makoto stop!" she cried and Makoto stopped the car.  
"That's her," Makoto exclaimed as she saw the child.  
Minako got out of the car. "Celine," she called but the girl didn't answer. Minako called her again but there was still no answer. So Minako got started chasing after her. When she caught up with her she grabbed her by the shoulders. "Celine didn't you hear me calling you?" she asked.  
"No," Celine replied with tears of hurt and anger still running down her face. "But I'm not going back. Just tell Sailor Pluto to bring me the time key so I can go back to my time"  
"I can't do that," Minako told her putting her arms around Celine and hugging her tight. "But I've had a stern talking with Tiffany. She's either going to apologize or be grounded"  
"I want to go home," Celine cried. "I don't want to stay here anymore. I hate Tiffany and I hate her friends"  
"I know you're hurt and I don't blame you," Minako said soothingly. "But hate is a strong word. You're just angry right now so you don't mean it"  
"I do," Celine stated firmly.  
"Listen we can talk about this later," Minako told her. "But let's get you back to the palace and out of these wet clothes before you get sick." Celine thought for a minute and then reluctantly went with Minako.

The tension in the palace living room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The Elysian Senshi were worried about Celine and angry with the Crystal Senshi for their harsh treatment of her. Annika had told the Chibi Senshi what she overheard so they were disgusted with the Crystal Senshi as well. The Crystal Senshi were feeling guilty but they were also feeling a little proud for standing up to the Elysian Senshi who would one day grow up and treat them so harshly. "Good news," Ami announced as she got off her cell phone. "They found Celine and she's all right"  
"Oh that's a relief," Chelsea exclaimed and the Elysian Senshi all looked relieved.  
"That is good news," Gloria sighed, as she had been feeling guilty for leaving Celine with Tiffany and her friends earlier that day.  
"And Tiffany," Ami turned to the little girl. "Minako expects you to apologize as soon as they get back"  
"In front of everyone," Tiffany cried.  
"I guess so," Ami replied. "I think it would be appropriate." Tiffany grumbled quietly so no one would hear her.  
Slowly the Senshi began returning from the search removing raincoats and commenting on the weather. Makoto and Minako were the last to arrive with a soaking wet Celine. "Celine, you're all right!" Brooke cried as she, Hannah and the other Elysian Senshi ran over to her. Brooke, Hannah and Chelsea hugged her but Celine didn't return it. Her eyes had a cold, empty look in them.  
"Tiffany," Minako called as she gently urged Celine over to her. "Have you got something to say"  
Tiffany reluctantly looked at Celine. The cold, empty look was all too familiar with her. "I'm sorry," she muttered bitterly.  
Had Tiffany apologized with more sincerity Celine might have softened and even forgiven her. But Celine could tell that Tiffany didn't mean it. She glared at her with hatred in her eyes and then without thinking about, slapped Tiffany across the face. Everyone was shocked and Tiffany felt tears welling up in her own eyes. "Celine," Minako gasped. "She just apologized"  
"She didn't mean it," Celine hissed angrily. "I could see it in her eyes. Oh leave me alone," she snapped as Chelsea tried to put an arm around her to calm her. "I don't need your comfort. I don't need anyone." With that she turned and stormed out of the room. Minako went after her.  
"So now it begins," Michiru murmured softly and Rei who was next to her nodded in agreement.

That night Celine stood at her bedroom window gazing out into the night sky. She hadn't even spoken to Tiffany since she got back. All she could think about was how cruel Tiffany and her friends had been to her. "From now on," Celine thought. "I won't try to be so nice anymore. I can be just as mean as they have been to me. And I don't ever want to have daughters." With an angry and bitter heart Celine went to bed.

End of part 13 


	14. Farewells

Here is the last part of "Young Visitors." I can't believe how long I have been working on this series. This is probably one of my, if not the longest series I have ever done. I will do one short story where Celine will find happiness and then move on the next series I have mentioned to you.  
Come see my site at http/chibisenshi. My contest on a new school uniform for Usagi is closed I am just waiting for the results from one judge. I have a new contest going now.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi, Elysian and Crystal Senshi belong to Me. For those of you only familiar with the dub:  
Amy - Ami Raye - Rei Lita - Makoto Mina - Minako Greg - Ryo Chad - Yuichiro Ken - Shinozuki

Young Visitors Part Fourteen: Farewells By Angel Raye

Rayna and Tiffany sat in Rayna's room playing a game. Things had been very tense in the Venus chambers since the incident with Celine so Tiffany had been spending a lot of time in the Royal Chambers. "Are you liking it here Tiffany?" Rayna asked.  
"It's okay," Tiffany replied. "I would like it better if my mother weren't here"  
"I think she feels the same way," Rayna observed. The last several days, Celine just kept to herself and didn't interact with anyone unless she had too. Before Tiffany could reply, a pink cloud appeared in the air. The two girls each gave a cry of alarm. "What is it?" Tiffany asked.  
"I don't know," Rayna replied. The cloud disappeared and a letter was left in its place. It floated down to Rayna who opened it.  
"Who's that from?" Tiffany asked.  
"It's from Mama," Rayna replied. She looked up. "It's time to go home."

Usagi came back from Senshi practice to find Chelsea sitting in her room with a serious look on her face. "What's wrong?' Usagi asked in concern.  
"I got a letter from my grandmother today," Chelsea replied. "She told me it's time for all of us to go home"  
"Those other kids," Usagi began. "They're your team right"  
"Yes," Chelsea told her.  
"Then they are the daughters of the Chibi Senshi," Usagi concluded and Chelsea nodded her head. Usagi sat down next to Chelsea. "I'll miss all of you," she told her. "It's been so nice having people closer to my age around here"  
"I'll miss being here," Chelsea replied. "It's been a lot of fun but I knew we'd have to say goodbye one day"  
"Me too," Usagi sighed. She stood up. "I guess we need to let the Senshi know." She paused for a moment. "Do you know who Rayna is"  
"No," Chelsea shook her head. "But I have my suspicions"  
"So do I," Usagi sighed. "Come on. Let's go talk to Mom"  
Just then Serenity came in with Rayna. "Girls," she announced. "I wanted to let you know that it is time for Rayna and her friends to go home"  
"What a coincidence," Chelsea stated and she handed her letter to the queen.  
"Nani," gasped Serenity as she read it.

Within the hour everyone knew that all the visitors were going home. Mixed feelings were everywhere. "You're leaving," Annika wailed as she watched Brooke pack.  
"Yes," Brooke replied. "I miss my mama, daddy and my brother and sister"  
"I wish you didn't have to go," Annika mourned sadly. "You've helped me so much. I feel so much better about myself"  
"Then I guess I know my purpose for being here," Brooke stated. She sat down on the bed next to her future mother. "You've done well. Just remember everything I told you and you will be fine." Annika smiled and gave Brooke a hug. Rei was quietly watching from the doorway. "Brooke, you've been a godsend," she whispered and then she quietly crept away before either girl could see her.  
Meanwhile Faith approached Sydney and Chasity who were packing in the room they shared. "I want to ask you both something," she told them.  
"Nani," Sydney asked.  
"I know all of you are our granddaughters," Faith stated. "I don't know who these other girls are and I'm not going to ask. I only want to know why do all of you hate Celine so much"  
Chasity and Sydney glanced at each other. "We really can't tell you," Sydney murmured.  
"You'll find out one day," Chasity added. Faith frowned and saw that she wasn't going to get any answers out of these two. But now she had a nagging question that would be with her for years. Why did their granddaughters hate Celine so much?

"Oh I am so glad I'm going home," Marina declared as she packed her bag.  
"I guess it's hard being an only child and having to live with two other girls," Melody commented quietly from the door.  
"Yes it is..." Marina began but stopped in mid-sentence. She turned to Melody in surprise. "How did you know I'm an only child"  
A huge sweat drop appeared on Melody's head as she realized she had almost slipped up. "Just a good guess," she replied with an embarrassed laugh.  
Before Marina could press the matter Ariel came in wearing one of Marina's sweaters. "Hey Marina are you leaving this behind?" she asked. "Because I'll take it"  
"Give that back," Marina immediately demanded.  
"Got to get me first," Ariel called and she took off quickly. "Give that back you little brat!" Marina shouted as she chased after Ariel. Both of them streaked past Ami in the hall. It only took a split second for Ami to figure out what was going on. "Ryo," she called and Ryo got up from his chair in the living room. He snatched Ariel up as she ran by him. "Got you, you little rascal," he exclaimed. Ariel giggled. "Now how about giving Marina her sweater back," Ryo commanded. Ariel wriggled out of the sweater and gave it back to Marina who took it and stormed back to her room, slamming the door.  
Ami turned in amusement to Melody. "How does she end up with three of you when she obviously has little patience with children?" she asked.  
"Oh everyone says we're the best behaved children in the palace," Melody replied.  
"I have no doubt," Ami murmured as Ryo walked up with Ariel still in his arms. Ami stroked Ariel's cheek and then gave her a kiss. "It's a good thing I didn't have any before you," she stated. "I don't think I could have put up with you tormenting an older sibling everyday. Why do you do that to Marina"  
"Because it's fun," Ariel informed her as she transferred from Ryo's arms to Ami's.  
"It's probably good that she's an only child," Ryo added.  
"Just wait," Melody murmured.  
"What did you say?" Ami asked.  
"Oh nothing," Melody squeaked as another sweat drop appeared on her head. "I'll go finish packing." With that she dashed into Ariel's room silently adding, "Before my big mouth reveals anything."

Celine was silently packing her things in her room. Since the unpleasant incident involving Tiffany and her friends she had been keeping to herself, even refusing to see any of her team. All she cared about now was that she was going home.  
Minako came quietly into the room. "Celine," she began tenuously testing the waters to see what kind of mood the girl was in.  
"What is it?" Celine muttered.  
Minako sat down on the bed. She folded a couple of clothes that were tossed carelessly on the bed. "I'm sorry you had a such a miserable time here," she said. "But please don't let it run your life like you have the last couple of days"  
"Don't I have a right to be upset?' Celine snapped angrily. "Before I came here I'd never seen Tiffany before in my life and she just hated me. No matter how nice I tried to be to her she just lashed out at me"  
"You've got to understand," Minako pleaded. "Tiffany comes from a very unhappy home. She's a very hurt and angry little girl"  
"I don't care," Celine snarled. "I hate her and I hate her friends"  
"Celine," Minako said. "I first met Gloria when I was seventeen and the princess brought us all here to meet our daughters. My first impression was that Gloria was rude and obnoxious but I felt a strong connection with her. Do you feel any connection at all with Tiffany"  
"A little," Celine admitted. "But I don't care. I don't ever want to see her or her horrible friends again." Celine stuffed the last bit of clothing in her bag and angrily zipped it up. She flung the bag over her shoulder. "Now if it's okay with you I'm going to the door that leads to the Gates of Time. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have too." Without another word Celine flounced out of the room. Minako gazed sadly after her. It was just no use. Destiny was in motion.

Lily was packing her things when Gloria dropped in for a visit. "I wanted to give you something," she told her.  
"What is it?" Lily asked eagerly as she grabbed her teddy bear and shoved it in the bag. Gloria held out a book. "It's a book of pranks," she told Lily. "It's full of great ideas. Read it. If we see each other again we'll play a trick that will knock everyone's socks off"  
"It's a deal," Lily exclaimed taking the book. "And I promise we will see each other again"  
"Then I look forward to the day when we can play the best prank of all time," Gloria replied. She and Lily hugged. It was going to be a great prank.

At seven-thirty that evening the Elysian Senshi were gathering at the Gates of Time. They had all said goodbye to their mothers and the other guests. Now they were saying goodbye to their grandmothers. "All of you take care of yourselves," Rei told them.  
"Say hello to the future for us," Minako added.  
"Study hard," Ami said.  
"And make us proud," Michiru stated.  
"We look forward to the day when you become a permanent part of our lives," Hotaru told them.  
"The palace will seem empty without all of you," Makoto sighed.  
"Quieter too," Haruka muttered and Michiru gave her a sharp nudge.  
"Thank you so much for keeping all of us," Chelsea told them. "We learned a lot and we had a lot of fun. Maybe one day we'll come back"  
"Please give us some warning," Rei pleaded. The Inner Senshi all nudged her. Serenity stepped forward. "All of you show wonderful promise as Senshi and as members of the Crystal Palace," she told them. "Take care of yourselves and we will see you again"  
"Ready girls," Pluto asked. The girls all nodded. Pluto handed the time key to Chelsea. She held it up and the Senshi watched as the girls vanished. Serenity wiped the tears from her eyes. "I hate good-byes," she sobbed. Rei put a comforting hand on her shoulder, tears in her eyes as well.  
"Well we have more to say so this isn't the time to get emotional," Haruka firmly stated. And sure enough the Crystal Senshi arrived. Bow it was time for another set of goodbyes.  
"Have you said goodbye to your grandmothers?" Ami asked.  
"Yes and look what Gloria gave me," Lily exclaimed excitedly holding up a book. The Senshi stared in horror.  
"Maybe she'll lose it in between times," Makoto hissed to Minako who nodded her head hopefully.  
"Now all of you behave yourselves," Michiru told the girls. "All of you have a lot of growing to do but we know you'll make fine Senshi one day"  
"We'll make you proud," Rayna declared.  
"But we'll have fun too," Giselle added and Ashley gave a giggle. They had been thrilled to see the book Lily received.  
Serenity looked at each face and paused the longest on Tiffany's. She knelt down in front of her. "If there's one thing a Senshi does its love others," she told them. "Pity those who have hurt you and learn to forgive. That will make you the strongest Senshi and a wonderful leader"  
"Yes Your Majesty," Tiffany replied but she silently added "Maybe  
"Let's go girls," Pluto quietly commanded. There were some last minute hugs and kisses before the girls came over. Pluto handed the key to Rayna who held it up. Within seconds they were all gone. "Time for some peace and quiet," Rei declared.  
"And having just one child to deal with," Ami heaved a sigh of relief.  
"We've only got two kids now," Michiru told Haruka. "What are we going to do with ourselves"  
"Oh something will come up," Haruka laughed. Pluto watched as she Senshi disappeared. Once they were out of site she used her orb to focus on an orphanage in a neighboring town. She looked at the activity. "Everything's on schedule," she said softly. "Enjoy the quiet time with your children now my fellow Senshi. It's only temporary."

The Original and Cosmic Senshi awaited in excitement for the arrival of the Elysian Senshi. They had greatly missed them and were glad they were returning home. "Here they come," Neo-Princess Usagi called. And sure enough the girls were all coming toward them. When they saw their mothers and grandmothers they broke out running. Hugs and kisses were all around.  
"You helped me so much," Annika cried to Brooke. "If only I had known who you really were"  
"I'm glad I was the one who helped you," Brooke added. "You really are a best friend," Rei added stroking Brooke's lavender locks.  
"Mom," Marina told Ariel. "No offense. But you were a brat when you were a child"  
"No argument there," Ami stated.  
"Hey," Ariel exclaimed with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.  
"Well you were a handful, no denying there," Ami pointed out. Then they all laughed softly and embraced each other.  
Meanwhile Daisy embraced her daughter affectionately. "That was one of the best times when you and that other girl were visiting," she told her.  
"Why's that?" Violet asked.  
"The two of you caused more trouble then I ever did," Daisy replied and a huge sweat drop appeared on Violet's head. "That was true," Makoto muttered as she remembered those days.  
Meanwhile Celine only gave her mother and grandmother half-hearted greetings. "Celine I've missed you," Gloria cried hugging her daughter tightly.  
"Then why did you send me away?" Celine asked pulling free from the hug.  
"You know we had to Darling," Gloria replied.  
"I was miserable," Celine cried as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Some other girls came and they were horrible to me. And all of you knew that this would happen since you were there and you still sent me back"  
"Celine we're sorry that happened to you," Minako began.  
"Just stop," Celine shouted. "You don't care about me otherwise you wouldn't have sent me back." With that Celine took off toward the palace. Gloria and Minako hurried after her.  
"Those other girls were terrible to her," Hannah quietly stated.  
"We know," Serenity murmured. "Well maybe she'll get over it," Rose pointed out. "Come on Minna. Let's go see our bothers and sisters." The children all took off followed by the Cosmic Senshi.  
"There's going to be more heartache," Michiru sighed and the original Senshi all nodded sadly.

Further into the future the Senshi, Cosmic Senshi and Elysian Senshi all waited with excitement. As soon as the Crystal Senshi appeared there were cries of delight and hugs everywhere. Everyone was glad to be back together. "Aunt Gloria," Lily called holding up her book. "I think you and I have a huge prank to play"  
"I guess we do," Gloria replied as a huge sweat drop appeared on her head.  
"I'll take that," Violet firmly said snatching the book out of Lily's hand.  
"Hey!" Lily exclaimed.  
"After those pranks you pulled back in the past I am not letting you on the loose with this," Violet firmly told her.  
"At least I didn't come up with crazy ways to fix furniture and invite wild people to private parties," Lily pointed out. This time Violet got the huge sweat-drop on her head while everyone else chuckled.  
"If only we all knew who everyone really was at the time," Madelyn laughed.  
"Oh it was a challenge keeping it from all of you," Rei pointed out.  
"But we love a challenge we had big ones during that time," Haruka added.  
"And it prepared us for what came next," Hotaru concluded and the Senshi nodded in agreement.  
Tiffany was excited to be back with her grandmother and great-grandmother again. "I really let my mother have it," she announced. "I treated her the way she always treated me"  
"We know," Gloria stated.  
"We were there," Minako quietly reminded her. "But Tiffany your behavior wasn't right. You should treat people the way you want to be treated"  
"I said I was sorry," Tiffany pointed out. "But she hit me anyway. I guess she was always a terrible person." She picked up her bag. "Come on. Let's go to our chambers. I can't wait to see my room again." She went off in the direction of their chambers. Minako and Gloria followed and Ami caught up with them.  
"Should we tell her?" Minako asked Ami.  
"No," Ami replied. "Not yet. She still has a lot of healing to do. Maybe once she has healed we can tell her. I don't want guilt and shame to get in the way of that." The three women nodded in agreement. Everyone headed to their homes, ready to get life back to normal again.

The End 


End file.
